Descendants of Akumas
by Annah Woods
Summary: Based off of Descendants with the characters replaced with the Miraculous Ladybug cast. But instead of a magic wand, they'll go after the most powerful thing that past villains have tried to steal for decades. The Miraculous jewels. How will their kids deal with this new task and will they be accepted? (COMPLETED)
1. Introductions and Proclamations

_A figure hidden in the dark had a red cape over her. Something to keep her identity safe. All that showed was her tan skin hands at her side..."Once upon a time, long, long ago..." her voice soft. "Well, more like twenty years ago, Leah married her prince in front of 6,000 of their closet friends and family. Even live." she took a deep breath before continuing._

 _"Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, Gabriel united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected of King of the United States of Auradon.""He rounded up all the villains, and sidekicks, basically all of the really interesting people and he booted them off to the Isle of the Lost. With a magical barrier to keep them their."_

 _She opened a window to reveal in some light in her darkened room. The figure looking out of the window. "This is my hood." Where she lived at the moment, it wasn't the best for luxury. But at least somewhat of their style that they had here. Torn buildings and darkened colors. No bright colors really. "No magic. No Wi-Fi. No. Way. Out. Or so I thought. Hang on. You're about to meet us. But first, this happened."_

 **LBCNLBCN**

A blonde haired boy with gorgeous green eyes kept his attention out to the Isle of the Lost. Currently, he was wearing a white suit with black pants. His shirt underneath his suit was black. Green and yellow stripes on it for a little more style. As for his feet, black fancy shoes. His pale ran like skin shined from the light of the open window.

The prince was in his room. Book cases lined most of the wall. He wasn't much of a reader. A giant window in view of The Isle and a grand piano that sat near the entrance of his room. The walls of his room were of green and blue. as well as black. His bedroom was in a different section of his room.

He was standing tall for his tailor to make accurate measurements for another suit.

His tailor was rather old and very talented. He was wearing a suit himself, but it was brown. He had a tie of the color red and brown fancy shoes.

"Sleeve." his tailor said out loud. He was using a measuring tape. And he noticed that the prince was barely paying attention. So he gently pushed his cheek to face ahead. "Head." he measured his head next.

The tailor then sat down and took some notes and sketched as the his parents entered his room.

Beast who was also known as Gabriel, walked in happily.

"How is it possible that you'll be crowned king next month?" As king, he was of course wearing a crown. A circular crown that sat atop his head. He was wearing glasses of thin lenses. His gray eyes looked to him.

But his clothes were somewhat similar to his son. A completely white suit, closed. He had a red and shirt underneath that was barely noticeable. Black dress shoes.

He linked arms with his queen.

Queen Leah smiled. Her golden hair which her son got from her her. And her green eyes. But slightly darker than his. Her skim darker than his too.

She was wearing a light blue dress that ended at her feet. Blue slippers with white pearls put into them. Her hair was up in a bun as her crown, it was put firmly into her hair.

Both crowns had similar jewels and crystals. And both of gold.

"You're just a baby." Beast said. It had only felt like yesterday that their son was just born."

"He's turning 16, dear." Leah said happily too. She had un-clinged from Beast and put a bracelet from her wrist down.

"16? That's far too young to be crowned king."

Leah joined his side.

"I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42."

His wife scoffed, catching his attention. Beast looked down at her. Their son watching them.

"You decided to marry me at the age of 28."

"It was either you or my past assistant."

Leah glared at him.

Their son chuckled.

"Kidding, kidding."

Both king and queen brining their attention back to their only son.

He took a deep breath.

"Mom, dad, I've chosen my first ever proclamation."

His parents looked at each other before looking back at him.

"I've decided that the children of the Isle of the Lost should be given a chance. To live here in Auradon."

They looked at him as if they were crazy.

"Continue on Adrien." His father said rather coldly.

Prince Adrien made his way to the window of his bedroom.

"Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they have been abandoned." his back turned to them.

"The children of our sworn enemies living among us?"

Adrien turned to them. He was serious.

"We start out with a few first. The ones that need our help the most.

Leah smiled. Her son had a kind heart and that was one of the reasons of why she was so proud of him. She nodded.

"I've already chosen them."

"Have you?" Gabriel asked. He took one step towards him.

Leah looks to Gabriel.

"I gave you a second chance."

Gabriel stepped back and looked down to his wife.

"Who are their parents?"

Adrien took another deep breath. He was doing this. He was really doing this.

"Animan. Stoneheart. Lady Wi-Fi."

His parents knew that there was one more person. And this could be the worst of them all.

"And Miss Fortune."

His tailor gasped as he dropped his notes.

Gabriel's voice raised. "Miss Fortune?!"

Leah didn't say anything as she looked to him and to Adrien.

"She is the worst villain in the land!"

Calmly, Adrien wanted him to hear him out. "Father. Hear me out here."

Beast raised a hand. "I won't hear of it."

The tailor bowed quickly and left the room as the guards closed the doors.

"They are guilty of unspeakable crimes."

"Father. Their children are innocent." Adrien argued back at him. "Don't you think that they deserve a second shot at a normal life? Father. Please." He had tried at least and was hoping that this could work out.

Beast looked down and loomed to Leah for some answers.

Leah nodded.

He brought his attention back to his son. His voice now calmer.

"I suppose that the children are innocent." Beast turned around.

Leah smiled warmly to Adrien before leaving off with Gabriel.

The king and queen leaving Adrien alone.

And Adrien hoping the best of their arrival and what the outcome would be with the change of this. He looked towards the Isle of the Lost again before taking another deep breath.

* * *

 **Re-editing small changes to this to make this sound better and make sense. So thank you everyone.**


	2. Rotten to the Core

Into The Isle of the Lost, music starts as it introduces the evilest of them all. And how rotten they are.

 **"Rotten To The Core"**

On a side of a building, there is a girl with raven black hair with blue highlights that ended at her shoulders. She stood on a wooden box as she spray painted the remaining details to finish her art.

The art being the sign of her mother. The colors of black and red. Sort of in shape like Maleficent, but without the horns. The cape was black with a red outline an orange fire surrounding it. Going back to the cape, it said _'LONG LIVE EVIL!'_ it was designed very well. Her artistic skills paid off to show her territory and this was something she enjoyed.

She was wearing a dark gray leather jacket with the symbol of her mom on the back of it. Red and black added color to it. Well the stitching of it all. She also had black fingerless gloves, boots, and pants.

The girl turned around. She had bluebell colored eyes.

" _They say I'm trouble._

 _They say I'm bad."_

She jumped down from where she was onto her feet. And still held the orange spray can in her hand.

 _"They say I'm evil.."_

As she was walking, two villain kids walked side by side. Hats over their head and not wanting to deal with _her_.

She walked through them and bumped one of them with her shoulders.

 _"And that makes me glad.."_

She smiled evilly and continued to walk on.

From a roof top, he jumped down onto another.

This kid with a black beanie over his head. Dirty blonde hair mixed with black also. Tanned skin. He was tall. Clothes for wear, black clothes. A T-shirt with a white skull that resembled his father and black shorts. Shoes were gray, black and white.

 _"A dirty no good."_

He climbed down a ladder. His eyes Brown. Dark brown

 _"Down to the bone."_

Then he jumped down.

 _"Your worst nightmare.."_

He opened a warehouse garage.

 _"Can't take me home."_

He walked off.

A girl with glasses and dark skin, walked on a table like a runway. Her brunette colored hair down also. As her eye color, a fiery like brown with some specks of orange.

The ways she looked wasn't that interesting, but made people upset when they saw who they were dealing with. This brunette had on a black leotard with white stripes coming up her body. She didn't look very interesting to others, but sure scared the heck out of people.

 _"So I've got some mischief."_

People eating there and had to move their plates in fear of getting their food smashed or stepped on.

 _"In my blood."_

Other villains who were trying to eat began yelling. It was becoming a rowdy mess. This was the same thing every day.

The brunette went under some bars and looked at another. The boy looked up to her and was so hypnotized by her looks.

 _"Can you blame me?"_

She walked away quickly and smiled back to him.

 _"I've never got no love."_

Another kid, his red hair covered over one of his emerald green colored eyes. Soft skin. He was wearing a green and brown jacket with a naturist touch to it. Underneath his jacket was a black T-shirt. And he was wearing black pants.

He climbed out of a window.

 _"They think I'm callus."_

And stood up. He saw a man with his back turned to him and the red scarf on him caught his attention.

He took it. The man turning to him and rolling his eyes.

 _"A low life hood."_

He left and went to the start of the main streets. As he was walking, he saw a girl with raggy like clothes and dark skin.

He saw her about to take a bite of her apple and quickly took it.

 _"I feel so useless.."_

He took a bite of the apple and throw it back to her with his back turned. She caught it and looked down. This was the way of being in the Isle. Being mean was being nice.

 _Evil 4: "Misunderstood!"_

Both girls walked side by side with each other. Arriving on the same street.

 _"Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all?"_

On the other hand, the son of Stoneheart was out reeking havoc.

Animan's son stepping on people in a warehouse. All of them jerking awake. He made sure all of them woke up to another rotten day.

 _"Welcome to my wicked world...Wicked world."_

All of them joined together. With them facing a wire gate.

 _4 villains: "I'm rotten to the core, core._

 _Rotten to the core."_

Working together, they opened the gate. All of them spreading out to cause more trouble.

 _4 villains: "I'm rotten to the core, core._

 _Who could ask for more?"_

The four of them ran across or climbed onto different types of storage supplies.

Men who worked in there, they tried to stop them with sacks of flour and glass vases. But that didn't stop them.

 _4 v's: "I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door."_

The men even tried water, but ended up being the ones to get soaked.

Out into the open shops of the Isle, they again, were going to show what it truly meant to be rotten to the core. The shops with the people tried to stop them too.

 _4 v's: "I'm rotten to the..._

 _I'm rotten to the..._

 _I'm rotten to the core."_

All of them went through a narrow tunnel. Making noise and having fun. Their evil laughs of joy.

The blunette walked through private places with curtains and cloth like houses. She walked in on one, seeing a fortune teller. Even their clothes not so cool as these four wicked children, they've managed.

 _"Call me a schemer._

 _Call me a freak._

 _How can you say that?"_

She still held the spray can in her hand and sprayed a white curtain with the letter M. That letter beginning her name.

 _"I'm just..."_

She opened a shower curtain. Which revealed someone trying to take a bath without any interruptions. That person covered themselves quickly.

She turned herself around and smirked.

 _"Unique."_

The kid with the black beanie flipped himself down to a table with two guys playing some sort of card game.

 _"What me traitor?_

 _Ain't got your back?"_

He picked up a teapot and swayed it to both of them. Then he jumped over the table and also stole the table cloth.

"Hey!" both men stood up and went after him.

 _"Are we not friends?_

 _What's up with that?_ "

He ran off with both of the items.

The brunette went through a room where cloth was present. Hanging on walls and ceilings.

 _"So I'm a misfit._

 _So I'm a flirt._

 _I broke your heart?"_

She pulled off the scarf as the owner of the cloth store watched her leave.

 _"I made you hurt?"_

She winked at him and turned around, leaving.

Next, the red head went I to a small market. He kicked down some items as the owners tried to catch him, but failed because he was too quick.

 _"The past is past._

 _Forgive, forget._

 _The truth is..."_

He threw a bucket on someone's head and made his escape on a bar of wood.

 _4 v's: "You ain't see nothing yet!"_

They all laughed evilly.

A kid ran after the son of Animan.

"Come back with my apple!"

He threw it at him and made sure it hit him. It had hit his head and left a mark somehow.

The blunette and the brunette watched their friends.

 _"Mirror, mirror._

 _On the wall._

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world._

 _Wicked world."_

All four of them made their way to the main point of the Isle. And other villains joined them too.

All of them showing off their moves.

Some others were running away to find hiding and some watched or joined in.

They all laughed evilly.

 _"I'm rotten to the core, core._

 _Rotten to the core._

 _I'm rotten to the core, core._

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like kid next, like the kid next door._

 _I'm rotten to the... (core)_

 _I'm rotten to the...(the)_

 _I'm rotten to the core."_

They all finished with a final move. All of them cheering.

The blunette saw a little kid and stole the hat from his head. She held it up and turned to them.

Her friends cackled with happiness.

But soon, that would all change because three men with ragged leather clothes, but of the color of black came their way.

All, but four of them fled from the place. They knew who was coming.

Other villains ran away from who was about to come. Some screaming and some holding themselves and not be the victim of the eviliest of them all.

The girl with bluebell eyes cleared her throat and turned around.

"Hi mom."

The three men stood behind her other three friends.

"Stealing clothes, Marinette? So disappointed." Miss fortune said. Her skin was quite pale. She held a staff with a black butterfly inside. Her grip on the the staff was tight.

Her clothing was entirely black. Except for the makeup she wore. And a green jeweled ring she had on her right hand.

A black cape covered her including her hair, but underneath was a red ladybug colored dress that was now tattered and ripped.

She had red lipstick and dark eye shadow around her eyes.

"It was from a baby."

Miss Fortune looked at her daughter and smiled evilly. Her eyes a dark blue.

"That's my nasty little girl." She took the hat from. Marinette and put it under her arm.

Marinette laughed evilly.

"Give it back to the dreadful creature." She handed it back to one of her henchman.

He nodded and threw it back.

Marinette tried to protest. "Mom."

"It's the deeds, Marinette that makes a difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age, I was destroying entire kingdoms.." she put an arm on her daughter's shoulder. "Walk with me."

Marinette walked with her slowly and listened to her mother.

"See I'm just, just trying to teach you what really counts. How to be me."

"I know that." she caught her mother's attention. "And I'll do better."

Her friends looked at her. As did her mother as she remembered something.

"Oh! There's news!"

Marinette walked back to her friends.

"I buried the lead." she cackled a bit. "You four have been chosen to go to a different school. In Auradon."

After hearing Auradon, they all freaked out. Her friends trying to leave, but Miss Fortune's henchmen holding them down.

Marinette looked at her friends and back at her mother as if she were crazy.

"What?! I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses."

The brunette stepped up next to her.

"And perfect princes."

Marinette glared at her as she took another step forward to her mother.

"Yeah...and I don't do uniforms. Unless it's black, you know." Stoneheart's son chuckled a bit.

Animan's son stepped up next to Marinette.

"I read somewhere that they allow animals in Auradon. Dad said that the animals there are savage and eat boys who don't behave." he looked down.

Stomeheart's son sneaked behind him and made him jump.

"See mom? We're not going."

"Oh. You think it small, princess. It's all about world domination..." Miss Fortune said, thinking for a moment. "Knuckleheads!"

She started walking and with her henchman behind her.

"Marinette!" she said in a sing song type voice.

Marinette looked at her friends and followed her mother behind. She had a few thoughts in her mind now...

Her friends followed her to their home that they shared. They had mixed thoughts and feelings about being chosen. How were they chosen and they still were remembered somehow? Great.


	3. Typical Arguments

Miss Fortune, the other akuma parents and their kids sat in their rather run down home. The evilest of them all had to keep their eyes sharp and ready for any wannabes. Or just the other akuma parents and kids.

"You will go. You will find the Miraculous Guardian and you will get the Miraculous Jewels." Miss Fortune said. She looked at her red painted nails as she finished filling them. She was also sitting in a chair and at large polished, wooden desk.

Because she was the evilest of them all, she had a large portion of the room. While the others were put into their place.

"Easy peasy." she blew on her fingers and looked at Marinette and her friends.

Marinette had one of her hands on her hips. So did her brunette friend. They stood beside each other while the boys stood at both ends.

Animan's son had his hands in his pockets while Stoneheart's son had his arms crossed.

"What's in it for us?" Marinette asked.

"Matching thrones. Her's and her's crowns." Miss Fortune said simply.

"Um I think she meant us." Animan's son spoke up and brought the attention of the others to him.

Marinette's mother got out of her chair that she comfortably sat in. She stood up and leaned over the railing that was in front of the desk.

Her friends stepped back.

"It's all about you and me, my daughter." she changed the subject. "Do you enjoy innocent people suffering?"

"Well yeah I mean it's-"

Miss Fortune rudely interrupted her daughter as well as startle her. "Then get me those Miraculous Jewels and you and I can see all that in so much more. And with those Miraculous jewels, and my scepter, I will be able to bend both good" she put her hands up in a hand gesturing way to show her point. "and evil to my will."

"Our will." Lady Wi-Fi said. She was on a phone, a smartphone and tapping away at it. Even though it was useless down in the Isle.

She was wearing a latex outfit with a black mask over her face. In the middle of her chest was a white WiFi symbol. She had white gloves that were connected to her outfit along with her boots. Her skin was like her daughter's, but a little bit darker.

Animan looked to Miss Fortune with a look.

Animan had a single feather that hung from his neck by a black string. Ever since being kicked into The Ilse of the Lost, he was no longer a black panther or any animals. He was forced into his human form.

He was a large man with a red Hawaiian shirt and khakis. He had a beard and no hair of his top.

Stoneheart looked at Miss Fortune too. He still had his stone form, but he couldn't make any destruction really. Just loud footsteps. His eyes were still glowing their yellow.

Realizing what she just said, she corrected herself. "Our will. Our will." Miss Fortune snapped her fingers to get Marinette's attention back to her.

Marinette turned to her.

"And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life, princess."

She was shocked and tried to say something. Marinette kept her mouth shut. The blunette also hated the name _princess_ because she was an Isle of the Lost kid. Not a snobby royal.

"If I could free this wretched butterfly, I would." She pointed at her scepter. "And control all of the possessed akumas." she cackled evilly. She got her scepter and put a hand over it. "I could change you too."

Marinette sighed after hearing that. She wanted her own unique style and not something her mother made up for her. "Fine. Whatever."

"I win."

Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Alya. My little evilet in training."

Alya ran over to her mother and took a seat besides her.

"When you arrive at Auradon, you just find a prince with a big castle and a mother in law of intentions..."

In union, "And lots and lots of technology devices."

Alya clasped her hands together and laughed.

"No laughing." her mother scolded and she did stop.

Miss Fortune face palmed and listened to the rest of the akuma parents say what they wanted.

"They're not taking Nathanial to a place of dirty animals." Animan said. "I'll miss him too much.

Nathaniel was already besides his father. "Really dad?"

"Yes. Who would scrape the Bunin's off of my back, fluff my fur?"

Nathaniel looked at him. "What fur? And maybe a new school wouldn't be that bad."

To get him to stay, Animan said this. "Nathaniel. They have animals in Auradon."

Nathaniel freaked out at that and looked at Miss Fortune. "Oh no. I'm not going."

She groaned.

"Well Ivan isn't going either." Stoneheart said in a low voice. "I need him to stock the shelves in my store." he turned to his son.

"What did you find?"

Ivan smiled and pulled out the tablecloth and a white ring.

When Stoneheart saw the white ring, he tried to transform.

"Dad. I already tried that."

He scowled at his son before throwing it to the ground and stomping it into millions of pieces.

Miss Fortune rolled her eyes as she continued to watch them.

Back to Lady WiFi, she looked at her daughter.

"Alya's not going anywhere with that uni-brow. Hm?..."

Alya gasped as she put a hand to where her eyebrows were.

Getting really done with it all and with a loud voice, "What is wrong with you all?!" Miss Fortune walked down the small amount of stairs as Marinette moved herself somewhere else. "People used to cower at the mentions of our names!" She startled the others except for her daughter.

Marinette knew that her mother had a short temper. After all, it was getting boring here and having them just be stuck on an island was not fun. There was nothing really fun to do except for to be rotten to the core.

"For twenty years, I've searched a way off of this island. For twenty years, they have robbed us if our revenge on those liars with those masks on. Ladybug and Cat Noir. Revenge on that bratty little boy." She looked at Lady WiFi and then to Stoneheart. Then to Animan. "Revenge on every animal that outsmarted you."

"They didn't get their baby kitten back. I should have eaten it..." he pulled a stuffed animal cat out and gave a hearty laugh. Of evil.

"And I Miss Fortune. The evilest of them all..." she walked around everyone.

"I will finally have my revenge on that man and his beauty. I want those Miraculous jewels and my revenge on Ladybug, Cat Noir, Volpina, that turtle, peacock and Queen Bee!"

"I already have one around my neck. The kwamii can't live in this dreaded place. But I hold the Moth Miraculous. Five more to go."

"Villains!"

"Yes?" Stoneheart looked up at her after sitting down.

"Our day has come. WiFi, give her one of those smart phones." she said.

"It doesn't work here, but it will help you find things." Lady WiFi said, giving a smartphone to Alya.

"Like a prince." Alya said dreamily.

"Like my wasteland." Lady WiFi muttered.

Miss Fortune looked at her. "Like the other four Miraculous!" she thought for a moment. "My spellbook. My book. I need my- that book."

Lady WiFi pointed to the freezer behind them.

"Oh! Ah! The safe!" she was already turned around and tried to open the safe. She struggled. "WiFi help me!"

Lady WiFi got up from the chair she sat in and helped Miss Fortune.

Marinette looked at the two from where she was.

"I can never understand how this thing works." she used her hands to hit the safe.

Lady WiFi turned around and pulled a handle. "Voilà." she stepped back.

Miss Fortune smiled and went to pull out a spell book from the safe. "Come darling, come."

Marinette got up from where she was and to her mother. She stood besides her as her mother neatly dropped the book.

"Like Alya's smart phone, it doesn't work here, but it'll work in Auradon." she looked to her daughter and then to Lady WiFi. "Remember? We were spreading evil and ruining lives."

"Like it was yesterday."

"And now, you will be making your own memories." she directed her attention to Marinette. She gave Marinette the spell book.

As Marinette reached for it, her mother put it out of her grasp. "By doing exactly what I tell you." she shoved the book in her daughter's hands.

The others were crowded around them, but were interrupted by a honk of a car.

All of them started to get prepared and some didn't want their little evilets to leave them. But it was by a Royal Proclamation.

"Nathanial! Come." his dad said to him.

"Who is the true fullest of them all?" Lady WiFi asked Alya.

"Me." she said.

Her mother scoffed.

"I mean you."

Lady WiFi smiled. "Yes. Now go."

Alya turned around to gather some belongings of her's.

"Now. Recite the thing." Stoneheart told his son.

"Long live evil."

"You're bringing tears to my eyes. You're growing up so fast."

Ivan backed away a bit. "Bye Dad." he went to a room to get his stuff.

With Marinette and Miss Fortune, they stood out in the open of their house.

They both looked out to Auradon.

"The future of the free world rests on your shoulders." Miss Fortune said. She put an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

Marinette looked at her.

"Don't blow it." She took her arm off away from her shoulders and went back into their home.

Again, Marinette looked to Auradon.

"Marinette." Miss Fortune said impatiently.

She took one more glance to Auradon before going back in to prepare for herself.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	4. A Warm Welcome

Ivan was already out and about. He looked around the limo that was parked in the main street, but close to his home.

He pulled out a sewing needle and put it on the handle of the driver's side. Ivan was rotten enough to do this. Hearing screams of pain. His specialty.

Other Isle of the Lost kids were interested in this too. Some jealous or upset. They were on the sidewalks so that the limo wouldn't crush their feet. Some wondered why they weren't picked. They deserved to go just as much as the rest of them. What did these four have that they didn't?

Alya ran out as she opened the passenger's seat door and her mother Lady Wi-Fi followed her behind a bit. She smiled and got into the limo.

"Get back here!" Animan said to Nathaniel as he ran out to the limo and threw his bag in the trunk.

Nathaniel did not want to be with his father any longer. He wanted to go, but didn't. He had already made up his mind.

"Nathaniel!" Animan said. But he wasn't fast enough to catch him. "Great."

Marinette walked out and handed her bag to the driver. He put it in the trunk.

Before Marinette even got into the car, she looked to her mother.

Miss Fortune was at the balcony. She watched her daughter from down below. The villain did a hand gesture of _I'm watching you._

Marinette nodded and her mother smiled evilly. She got into the limo with the rest of her friends.

The limo started it's engine. Marinette closed the door behind her when she sat down. There was no scream of pain as the driver had fond the needle on the steering wheel.

Ivan was a bit saddened.

Their parents said their goodbyes to them even though they couldn't hear them through the windows.

This driver was wearing a gray tie and suit, and pants. He had black shoes and opaque like sunglasses.

He made simply talked through a walkie talkie before he got ready to drive. "The jackles gave landed." he said. Then, he put his seat belt on and put both of his hands on the steering wheel. He started to drive.

Back with the four chosen villain kids, Ivan took up most of the space. Marinette played with her hair, Alya watched Nathaniel and Ivan a bit and Nathaniel, he was happy that he wouldn't have to really deal with his dad.

As the limo started moving and going on its way, villains that were on the sidewalk said their goodbye's and what they wanted.

"Have fun."

"Bring home a puppy."

"And a prince."

Alya looked back.

With the boys, something grabbed their attention. Which were two shelves of assorted candy. And more.

Nathaniel and Ivan looked at each other. They were going to steal.

Alya grabbed a stick of rock candy. It was a light blue.

They didn't know what these things were. Something that was not poison of course.

The two boys started to fight for who got what first. But it was a tie as both of them tried the sweets that were presented to them. They stuffed their faces with the candy.

Nathaniel looked out of the window behind him. Ivan continued to stuff his face.

"You're looking a little washed out. Let me help you out." Alya said. She gently applied mascara on Marinette.

Marinette pushed Alya's hand away from her.

"Ew. Stop." she paused for a moment. "I'm plotting."

Alya sat back more comfortably. "Well it's not very attractive." she tried biting on the rock candy.

Nathaniel grabbed another candy. It was round and like a cup.

"Mmh. Oh." he tapped Ivan's shoulder. "These." he was looking down. "It's salty like nuts, but it's sweet like I don't know what."

Before Nathaniel could put it in his mouth, Ivan grabbed it from him and ate it. He nodded too.

Marinette put down an opaque window with a remote. Which revealed the driver and the front view of the road ahead of them.

Alya turned around and saw their _end._ "Look!"

The limo approached a gate. There was no bridge.

Nathaniel yelled; "It's a trap!"

The four of them screamed as golden magic surrounded them. They also had their eyes closed and were squashed up together. It didn't hurt them.

A bridge made of magic made itself as a crossing for the limo.

Realizing that it wasn't a trap, they unsqaushed themselves and looked out of the limo side windows.

"What just happened?" Nathaniel asked. "Did we die?"

Marinette chuckled a bit.

The back limo window showed a path of golden magic. The bridge of magic.

"It must be magic." Alya said smiling and sitting up straight.

The blunette tapped on the window with the remote. She grabbed the driver's attention as he looked up into one of the mirror.

"Hey. Did this this little button open up the barrier?"

"No." with one hand, he picked up a white remote and showed it to them. "This one did." he kept his eyes on the destination. "The one you're holding, that one opens my garage." he pushed a button that was on the ceiling of the car. "And this one..."

The opaque window raised up again.

Marinette smiled and turned to her friends.

"Okay..." she threw herself back. "Nasty. I like that guy." Marinette smiled as the ride continued on.

The barrier bridge disappeared a few feet after them.

It was a long ride. But it came faster to them when they saw a sign that said _Welcome to Auradon Prep_. Yellow flowers were underneath it.

The limo made a stop to the people who were cheering about their arrival. But at the main entrance.

A boy with a sign that said _Welcome_ in blue fancy letters. Music was playing, but more like drums.

Teachers were waving ecstatically.

The driver unbuckled his seatbelt and got out if the driver's seat. He made his way over to the passenger's seat and opened the door.

Nathaniel fell out of the car. Along with Ivan who was standing over him.

The music stopped ad they watched them.

"You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?!" Nathaniel asked pulling on a scarf.

Marinette and Alya made their way out of the limo. They both rolled their eyes.

"Cause you want it!" Ivan said, pulling harder.

Under the glasses of the driver, he rolled his eyes.

"No!" he didn't let go. "Ow!"

"Let go!"

Marinette and Alya saw an elderly old man come their way. He may be shorter, but could still walk without a cane.

Currently, he was wearing a red short sleeved shirt with a green tie and tan pants. On his feet were black shoes. He had a grayish-black goatee on his chin and a mustache, but split. His hair put in a weird way too.

"Guys...we have an audience." Marinette said to the boys still arguing. She put her hands on hips. As did Alya.

Ivan looked at him and smiled. "Just cleaning up. Yup." He helped Nathaniel onto his feet.

Aside to the elderly man was Prince Adrien. He had his dark blue uniform on with the logo of the school on his suit. On the left.

On the right, was a girl with her hair in a bun too. She had piercing blue eyes and wore a bright yellow dress with a blue jacket over her. She had her arms at her side.

"Please leave it like you found it." the old man said. "If I mean by that, I mean just leave it."

Nathaniel threw it back into the car.

"Hello Foxy." Ivan said giving a big smile. "The name's Ivan."

The girl besides the old man laughed a little. She wasn't impressed.

Saving her, the old man blocked his view from her.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep. I'm Master Fu. Headmaster." he bowed.

Marinette kept quiet for a little before speaking up.

" _The_ Master Fu? As in Miraculous Ladybug?"

"Miraculous Ladybug. You know know it." he said.

"Yeah. I've always wondered what it felt like for the previous holder of one of those jewels when you just gave it to her. With those earrings. And little tests..."

"Oh."

"And those earrings."

"That was a long time ago. And as I always say, don't focus on the past so you don't miss the future." Master Fu smiled.

Adrien stepped forward.

"It's so great to finally meet you all. I'm Adrien."

"Prince Adrien." the girl said as she smiled at him and then at the four. "Soon to be king."

Alya crossed her arms and stepped forward herself. "My mother is a queen. Which makes me a princess too." she lied.

" Lady WiFi is no queen."

Alya stepped back.

"And you are not known."

Adrien laughed a bit. "This is Chloe."

Chloe looked at him and corrected him. "Princess Chloe. His girlfriend." she said and grabbed his hand. "Right Adrikins?"

Adrien smiled. As did Chloe.

Marinette showed a hint of jealously. Though it wasn't noticeable for anyone.

Master Fu got between them. "Chloe and Adrien will show you all around." he smiled at them and I'll see you tomorrow." he pulled the hands away from Adrien and Chloe. "The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from eight to eleven and I also have a little thing about curfews."

The four smiled as he left on way. This was going be be a long day...


	5. The Tour

The marching band left, still leaving Prince Adrien, Princess Chloe and the four villain kids.

Marinette stood in front of her friends. Her hands on her hips still. Alya doing the same. Ivan had his arms crossed and Nathaniel looked to Ivan and then at the two Royals.

Adrien stepped forward. He smiled and clasped his hands together.

Now, Marinette had her arms at her sides. Ivan too, Nathaniel having a hand on his chest and Alya still having her hands on her hips.

Adrien still had Hus hands clasped as he walked up to Marinette.

"It is so good to finally-"

Ivan grabbed Adrien by his suit as a warning of not to come any closer.

He backed off and finished his sentence. "Meet you all." Adrien continued to smile.

Ivan gave a small smile too.

He went to Marinette and shook hands with her. Bluebell eyes meeting gorgeous green eyes. Adrien seemed so dazed by her as he kept shaking her hand.

She looked up at him.

Chloe walked up to them. She didn't like seeing other girls trying to take _her_ Adrikins away.

Adrien looked away and stepped back.

Chloe smirked.

"This is a momentous occasion." Adrien said as he let go of Marinette's hand.

Marinette took her hand back and looked down for a moment.

"And one that I hope will go down-" Adrien looked at Nathaniel to see his chocolate smeared face. He stood in front of the red head. "in history." he chuckled. "Chocolate?"

Nathaniel licked the remaining chocolate off of his fingers and still looked to Adrien.

Prince Adrien then walked to Alya. "As a day out two peoples began to heal."

Chloe followed him closely.

"Or the day that you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are." Marinette said, catching everyone's attention. Her hands now on her hips once again.

Adrien chuckled and looked into Marinette's eyes once again. "A little bit over the top?"

"A little more than a little bit." she laughed a bit as did he.

"Well, so much for my first impression." he chuckled and she laughed again. He loved her laugh.

Chloe was becoming a little upset by this. Not a little. A lot.

The two stared into each other's eyes for a little bit longer until Chloe interrupted them.

"Hey. You're Miss Fortune's daughter aren't you? Yeah. You know what? I totally don't blame you for your mother for trying to kill my father and stuff."

Marinette rolled her eyes. She knew that Chloe was being sarcastic. Even though she didn't really show it.

"Oh my dad is Andre. The King. Well not Beast."

She put one arm straight at her side. Her other hand on her hip still.

"Yeah. I heard the name." her tone had a slight change.

Marinette's friends didn't really understand what was going on.

Adrien looked at Chloe and then to Marinette.

"You know? I totally don't blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the world, but my mother to their stupid christening." Marinette smiled after that.

"Water under the bridge." Chloe said.

Both Marinette and Chloe laughed a little.

After they were done, Adrien clapped his hands once.

"Okay. So how about a tour?" he said and looked into Marinette's eyes once more. _'Why do I keep looking at her?'_ "Yeah?" Marinette said looking at her friends.

"Auradon Prep. Originally built three hundred years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king." Adrien had already started walking with Chloe.

Chloe clinging onto him.

The villain kids followed him behind a few feet after him.

They entered a small garden maze.

Nathaniel looked up at a statue of King Gabriel Agreste.

Adrien clapped his hands a few times as it reverted to a beast.

Nathaniel got scared and jumped into Ivan's arms. He even screamed like a little girl.

Adrien looked at him. "Nathaniel. It's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man."

 _'This is embarrassing.'_ Marinette thought to herself. She looked up at the statue.

"To remind us that anything is possible." he looked to Marinette.

"Does he shed much?" Her hands on her hips as she looked back to him.

Chloe had her eyes narrowed at her, but still kept a kind smile on her face.

"Yeah. Mother won't let him sit on the couch."

Marinette smiled.

Chloe gave him a gentle tug and both continued walking.

Miss Fortune's daughter looked at Ivan and Nathaniel.

Ivan dropped him. "Oops. Not sorry."

Nathaniel got up. He stared at the statue.

The others had already left.

He clapped his hands like Adrien did, but nothing happened. He caught up to the others.

 **LBCNLBCN**

The tour was nearly over. Chloe was still clinging on Adrien's arm.

The villain kids following them still.

"So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like Miraculous jewels and stuff?" Marinette asked. She made a brief stop.

"Yeah. An exhibit, actually. But it's pretty much retired." Adrien said.

Chloe looked up at him.

"Most of us here are just ordinary mortals."

"Who happens to be Kings and Queens?"

"That's true. Our Royal blood happens to go back for hundreds of years." she made Adrien's arm that she was clinging on go around her shoulders. She laughed a bit and Adrien did too.

Marinette smiled awkwardly.

"Nino! Nino." Adrien said.

A boy who who came down the stairs with a clipboard, looked at the prince.

"Come down."

Nino did so.

Adrien left Chloe with the four for a little bit.

Chloe smiled at Marinette.

"This is Nino." Adrien introduced him to them. He had a hand on his shoulder.

Nino looked at them and gave them a kind smile. He had glasses with black frames and he was wearing the Auradon uniform with orange pants. A red baseball cap on his head. His skin dark like Alya's.

"He's going to help you with your classes and show you to your dorms."

Marinette simply smiled. So did Alya. Nathaniel rolled his eyes and Ivan kept s blank face.

"I'll see you later. Okay?" Adrien could not help himself as he looked into those bluebell eyes that belonged to Marinette.

She nodded slowly.

Alya looked at Nino for a moment.

"And if there us anything you need, feel free to-"

Chloe interrupted Adrien again. "Ask Nino."

Marinette rolled her eyes. This girl was really annoying. She just couldn't let him finish a sentence now. Could she?

Chloe walked away as Adrien followed him behind.

"Hey dudes and dudettes. I'm the son of the welder of the Turtle Miraculouser after Master Fu." he said and looked at Alya. "H-hey."

"Alya." she said to him. Lady WiFi who is also known as Volpina is my mother."

Nino took a deep breath. "So about your classes. Requirements are already put in. History with woodmen pirates, safety on the internet..."

Marinette walked over to them. She looked over his shoulder.

"And uh." he cleared his throat. "And Remedial Goodness 101." he looked at Marinette.

"Let me guess. New class?"

Nino nodded and looked at Alya. _'Does she...I mean she's hot...'_ he thought.

"Come on guys. Let's go find our dorms." Marinette said. She went up a few steps, followed by Nathaniel, Alya, and Ivan.

Nino blinked a little. "Oh uh your dorms are in that direction." he said and pointed. "That way dudes." he laughed nervously.

The villain kids made their way to their dorms...but what they didn't know was Master Fu watching a certain villain.

A surprise that would await for one of them.


	6. Lost and Found

Marinette and Alya approached a door. A light brown door.

The blunette twisted the handle which opened the door. For her taste when she saw the room, it was bright and happy. She held her sack which was her bag in one hand.

Alya looked around. She was amazed by the different colors here than what she has seen on the Isle.

The room had dresser drawers, two beds, pictures of past and current kings and queens, and two lamps that sat in two different locations. Pink was the main color of the dorms for the girls.

The windows were open to let a soft breeze through and he windows being balcony like. Pink curtains were draped half way over the windows. Such a light cloth.

There were a few chairs with pillows on them in different corners. Even a table with a few chairs. And many more.

"Wow.." Alya looked around in awe. "This place is so ama-"

"Gross." Marinette said.

"I know right?" she looked to her blunette friend. "Amazingly gross." Alya put one hand on her hip. "Ew."

"Ugh." she looked around in disgust. "I'm going to need some serious sunscreen."

"Yeah."

"Alya." she pointed at the curtain that the brunette was standing close to. Marinette herself even went to close the curtain that was furthest to her and closed it. She had already set her sack on the bed she claimed.

Alya closed the curtains. So did Marinette.

"Phew." Marinette looked around. "That is much better."

 **LBCNLBCN** As night fell at Auradon Prep, Marinette and Alya went into the dorm room of Nathaniel and Ivan.

Their dorm room somewhat the same than the girl's, but darker a slight bit.

Nathaniel was currently playing a video game. He was beating someone up and enjoying it.

She closed the door behind her after Alya walked in.

Marinette walked up to Ivan. "Ivan. What are you doing?"

"It's called stealing. That's what."

"Okay." Marinette stood besides him. "What's your point?"

"Well, Marinette. It's like buying whatever I want, but it's free."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "You could do that or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world."

Alya sat down in one of the chairs. "You sound just like your mom."

The blunette turned to her. "Thank you." she smiled and turned back to Ivan.

"You do it your way. And I'll do mine." Ivan said as he walked away from Marinette.

"Die suckers!" Nathaniel said, still playing his game. He turned around. "Ivan. Come check this thing out. It's awesome."

Ivan snatched it from him and began to play the game a bit.

Nathaniel watched him.

"Guys!" Marinette yelled at them.

Alya turned to her. As did Nathaniel.

"Do I have to remind you what we're all here for?"

Ivan answered while he was still playing the game. Nathaniel even went back to watching him.

"Master Fu..Miraculous jewels. Blah, blah, blah..."

Nathaniel and Alya laughed a bit.

Marinette took a deep breath. "This is our one chance. To prove to ourselves to our parents."

Her friends looked at her.

"To prove that we are evil, and vicious, and ruthless, and cruel. Yeah?"

Ivan answered once again. "Yeah."

"Yeah." Nathaniel said.

Marinette smiled once. She was standing at the table. "Alya. Come here."

Alya took a seat at the table. Marinette did too. The boys stood behind them.

The brunette talked into her smartphone. "Where are the Miraculous jewels located?"

In a few seconds, a box showed.

"There it is." Marinette said.

"Zoom out." Nathaniel said.

Alya talked into her phone again. "Not so close." She then put it out so that her friends could see.

It showed a map.

"Closer."

It zoomed in a bit.

"Closer."

Nathaniel was on a computer. He was working along with Alya as they were trying to find the Miraculous jewels.

It zoomed in again.

"Closer!"

"Can I go back to my game? I'm on level three." Nathaniel said.

"Stop!" Ivan yelled.

"It's in a museum." Marinette said. She was looking at the phone. "Do we know where that is?"

Nathaniel looked it up. "Two point three miles from here." he turned the computer to them.

Marinette chuckled.

 **LBCNLBCN**

They made their way out without a sound. And made a run to the museum.

"Check your smartphone." Marinette said quietly. But enough for Alya to hear.

"Is my mascara smeared?"

"Yeah and hey. While you're at it, why don't you see if you could find us those Miraculous jewels."

"Sure." Alya said and went to so. "This way." she ran ahead.

They ended up at the entrance. Windows so that they could look inside.

A security guard watching the security cameras like a hawk. He stood behind of what looked like an umbrella with black sparkles surrounding it. He sat in a chair as it squeaked when it turned.

They scattered. But came back after a few seconds.

Marinette looked at the red and black umbrella. A small sign that said **_Miss Fortune's Umbrella_** "That's your mother's umbrella? Doesn't seem so evil." Ivan said.

Nathaniel and Ivan laughed.

"Yeah. That's kind of dorky." Nathaniel said. His head turned to Marinette.

"It's magic. It doesn't need to be or look scary." Marinette took out the spell book her mother gave her. "Magic flaps, do not longer, make my victim fall to darkness." she looked at the guard.

The security guard looked at the umbrella. He was surprised to see it open it. And when it did, it sent a small wave that made him sleep in his chair.

"Not so dorky now, huh?" Marinette smiles. She tried to open the door.

"Stand back." Ivan said. He walked a few feet away.

"Make it easy. Make it quick Open up without a kick." Marinette said.

The doors opened up.

Ivan was a little too late and made a harsh landing.

Nathaniel, Marinette, and Alya laughed at him.

Marinette walked in a bit. "You coming?"

Alya and Nathaniel followed her as Ivan got up.

"Come on, Ivan." Nathaniel said. He tried to get him up.

Ivan pushed him to the ground.

"Just trying to help."

They walked around. Their surroundings of what was god and evil.

The security guard yawned. Which scared Ivan and the others. Nathaniel looked down at him.

"Nathaniel!" Marinette said in a yelling, but whispery voice.

Nathaniel came over to her without a sound.

"So close." Alya said.

All of them running through dimly lit halls. They turned a corner and up the stairs. Marinette watching out for her friends, but stayed behind when she saw something at the corner of her eye.

She walked over to it an d saw a hexagonal box on the ground.

Master Fu watched her. _'I know she is he right one to take care of her and stop this...'_ Marinette picked it up. On top of it was a paper that said **_Marinette_** "What's this doing here?" Marinette asked out loud. She looked around and turned the small paper over. It had a note.

 **Marinette...,** **You will not know who I am. But you will know when the time is ready. Hawkmoth and Volphina are free and roaming Auradon. You and your new partner Cat Noir will have to stop them..**

 **Sincerely, Anonymous**

 _'Who's Hawkmoth? A_ _nd Volphina out? Impossible'_ Marinette thought to herself and put the note into her pocket. Along with the box. She looked around again and caught up with her friends.

 **LBCNLBCN**

 ** _I have no idea how this is going. It'll sort of be based off of the movie..and also based off of the how more like? Um thanks for reading._**


	7. Evil Like Me

**I apologize for how long this thing is taking. I really have things that are just really busy for me to do.**

 **LBCNLBCN**

"Girl, where have you been? You left us for like a few minutes and we thought you ditched us." Alya said as she looked at Marinette who had rand up to them.

"I was looking at he previous holders of the Miraculous."

"Alright girl. You're off the hook for now."

They entered a room with people that were very familiar to them. Statues of their parents in their stance of evil. Their parents right before their eyes. Realistic too.

The four kids looked at them. Each having their own thoughts and reactions.

"Mommy?" Alya asked, looking at her mother's statue.

Volphina/Lady Wifi held a flute in her hand. Plus, stood in front of a mirror that had a reflection of a phone. A mix of the outfits were put on her. Unlike how her Lady WiFi was back on The Isle.

"Killer." Ivan said looking at hus father's statue.

Stoneheart looked like he was on a rampage. His eyes still glowing and teeth wide open. It was rather strange to see him in hus most scariest, truest form.

Nathanial stared at his father's statue. "I'll never forget father's day again."

Animan had multiple forms. But how they put him, it was in his panther form. A black panther. The statue sat.

As all of them stared, Ivan looked at all of them. "Well, the Miraculous jewels aren't here." Ivan clapped his hands once and broke their attebtion from the statues to them.

"Let's go." he said simply.

Except for Marinette, all of them slowly backed away. And ran off behind Ivan.

Marinette took a few steps towards Miss Fortune. The clothes that she saw on her mother were exactly the same as on the statue, but a darker red.

 ** _"Evil Like Me"_**

Words echoed through her mind before she left the Isle.

 _'Future of the free world rests on yiur shoulders. Don't blow it.'_

Marinette was now a few feet away from the statue of her mother, Miss Fortune.

 _"Look at you._

 _Look at me._

 _I don't know who to be, mother."_

The statue stared at her as she paused.

 _"Is it wrong?_

 _Is it right?_

 _To be a thief in the night?_

 _Mother.._

 _Tell me what to do."_

Alya realized that Marinette was still in the statue room and went back to her. "Mari, come on, girl." she ran back with them.

Marinette looked at Alya, but with a transformation of black magic, the statue of her mother came alive. The staff eith the butterfly fake. But the statue, quite alive.

Miss Fortune cackled evilly.

Marinette turned to her.

"Don't be so serious, darling." she was still laughing and was also hunched over. "I'm sorry." she snapped her fingers and regained her posture.

 _"I was once like you my child._

 _Slightly insecure."_

Miss Fortune gave a hand gesture to her daughter for her to come to her, but closer.

Marinette came closer. Sh dat on the stairs and looked up at her.

Miss Fortune came down a few steps to Marinette.

 _"Argued with my mother too._

 _Thought I was mature."_

She sat a few higher steps than Mari. Miss Fortune got more comfortable kicking her leg out as Marinette backed away a bit. Sge also leaned forward.

 _"But I put my heart aside and I used my head."_

Miss Fortune tapped her head and directed her attention back to her daughter. She stood up.

 _"Now I think it's time you learned what dear old mother said."_

Her mother tapped her forehead, whuch startled Marinette.

 _"Don't you want to be evil like me? Don't you want to be mean?"_

Miss Fortune went down all of the stairs and twirled her stick.

 _"Don't you want to make mischief your daily routine?_

 _Well you can spend your life attending to the poor._

 _But when you're evil, doing less is doing more._

 _Don't you want to be ruthless and rotten and mad?_

 _Don't you want to be very, very good at being bad?"_

Miss Fortune moved around her daughter and kept twirling her stick. She pointed it at Marinette who backed a little and put it down on the ground.

 _"I have tried my whole life long to do the worst I can._

 _Clawed my way to victory._

 _Built my master plan."_

Now, Miss Fortune sat next to Marinette and she listened. She stood behind her.

 _"Now the time gas come my dear._

 _For you to take your place."_

The stick tgat Miss Fortune held in her hand hit the back of Marinette's back and she was startled once again.

Marinette stood up.

 _"Promise me you'll try to be an absolute disgrace."_

She pushed her daughter aside. Marinette took a step aside.

 _"Don't you want to be evil like me?_

 _Don't you want to be cruel?_

 _Don't youbwant to be nasty and brutal and cool?_

 _And when grab the Miraculouses, that's when your reign begans._

 _Who wants a villian without a sack of sins?"_

Marinette watched her.

 _"Don't you want to be heartless and hardened as stone?_

 _Don't you want to be finger licking evil to the bone?"_

Out of nowhere, black fire surrounded them.

Miss Fortune started floating too.

 _"Thisis not for us to ponder._

 _This was pre-ordained._

 _You and I shall rule together._

 _Freedom soon regained."_

She slowly floated to her daughter's side.

 _"Mistress of the universe._

 _Powerful and strong._

 _Daughter._

 _Join me._

 _Hear me._

 _Help me._

 _Join me._

 _Won't you sing along?"_

Both mother and daughter stood in front of Miss Fortune's platform. Her mother held her stick out for Marinette to hold with her.

 _"Now we're going to be evil._

 _It's true._

 _Never going to think twice."_

Marinette looked at her.

 _"And we're going to be spiteful."_

She then pulled the stick to her side.

Miss Fortune pulled her stick to her side and looked at her daughter.

 _"Yes spiteful._

 _That's nice."_

She pulled her stick back in her hands.

Her daughter put her hands off as she did.

Miss Fortune was still besides her daughter.

 _"In just an hour or two._

 _Our future's safe and sure._

 _Thus mother daughter act is going on a tour._

 _If you want to be evil and hopeful and free._

 _Then you should thank you're lucky stars that youvwere born the girl you are._

 _The daughter of an evillicious villian like me."_

Miss Fortune floated in the air as black flames surrounded her. She was cackling once again and looking at Mari.

Marinette looked up at her.

Alya went back to where Marinette was. "Hey. I found the Miraculouses. Let's go." Alya went back to Ivan and Nathanial.

The bluenette looked back at her mother. Who was now a statue and in the same stance. She stared at the statue for a few seconds before joining with her friends once again...


	8. A Failed Plan

Marinette entered a vast room with a bright white glow that seemed to be making the Miraculous down below float. And the Miraculous were floating.

The four of them smiled at each other evilly before running down the steps to the bottom.

The Miraculous jewels right before their eyes. Each Miraculoys floating in a different angle. Set there were four. Not seven.

Nathanial was confused as he looked at the comb, bracelet, necklace, and a type of jewelry that would be able to be like a fingerless glove. But jewelry.

"Hey guys." he said as he got the attention of the others. "Aren't there supposed to be seven?"

"Yeah." Alya agreed with the red head. "We already have one. At home."

"We need the cat and ladybug Miraculous." Nathanial thought out loud.

Without a thought, Ivan went towards the Miraculous. His hand reaching out, but a loud siren screeched through the building.

A magic barrier threw him back.

"Ivan!" yelled Marinette.

"Sorry." he said sarcastically.

The siren was so loud that they covered their ears.

 **LBCNLBCN**

The siren was loud enough to wake up the security guard. He got up quickly.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Yelling through the siren, "A force field and a siren?!"

Ivan was crawling on the ground and reaponded back to Nathanial. "That's just a little excessive."

The siren still blared through their ears.

"Let's go!" Marinette said as she turned to an exit.

Alya and Nathanial followed her behind quickly.

Ivan got off of the floor and followed them out too.

 **LBCNLBCN**

The security guard had grabbed his flashlight and walked theough the darkened halls. He ran up the stairs and heard faint footsteps that were not his own.

As soon as he got there, there was no one there.

 **LBCNLBCN**

All four of them were now back into the light of the place. But running down the stairs.

They made it to where they had entered and out he door. The phone was ringing.

Nathanial made his way to the phone as his friends ran past him. He picked up the phone. "Hello?" he listened. "Uh uh. Give one second." the red head said and loomed tbrough a book next to the phone. "Uh yeah, yeah, no. Uh false alarm. It was a malfunction in the LM 714 chip on the breadboard circut. Uh yeah okay. Say hello to the missus."

"Nathanial!" Marinette said impatiently.

"Your welcome." he said as he made a small hand gesture. The red head was out the door with them.

The security guard had looked everywhere and now was back at his post. He looked around.

 **LBCNLBCN**

It was already dark like a black crow's wing. Light from he building they had just left and sidewalk lights too.

"Way to go, Ivan. Now we have to go to school tomorrow." Marinette said.

All four kept running until they had made it to their dorms. No one had seen them.

Except for a pair of brownish - red eyes who held his own Miraculous.

 **LBCNLBCN** **I know this is short, but I've got plans now for this. Also, some of these events aren't even in the movie.**


	9. Goodness 101 and Miraculous Talks

Students of Auradon Prep scattered in to theur classes or off. Either they had to do something important like Nino or make sure everything was somewhat calm with their new arrivals.

Marinette, Alya, Nathanial, and Ivan sat in a very empty classroom with them for and Master Fu. It was two per table.

Alya sat next to Marinette and the table besides them were Nathanial and Ivan. All of them were equally bored. Except for Marinette. She was sketching.

Master Fu had the board with a couple of questions for them and a pointer stick at hand. "If someone hands you a crying baby, do you...

A. Curse it

B. Lock it in a tower

C. Give it a bottle

or

D. Carve out its heart

As Master Fu said the question, he used a couple of hand gestures and looked at all of them.

Alya was crossing out answers in her mind and kind of out loud. She then raised her hand.

"Alya." he pointed to her and she answered the question.

"What was the second one?"

"Oh okay. Anyone else?" he asked, waving the stick around. Master Fu stayed silent for a moment and pointed to Marinette. "Marinette."

"C. Give it a bottle." she looked up at him away from her sketches.

"Correct. Again." Master Fu said softly.

Nathanial looked over to the bluenette. "You are on fire, girl."

"I just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun." she said. Mari knew it was quite obvious.

"Oh." her friends said at different times. Now, they understood.

"That makes so much sense." Alya said.

"Yeah. It does." Marinette replied back.

As all of them kep talking to each other, a short girl with a baby blue dress, dark skin, golden brown colored eyes, and a droopy bow in her hair came up to Master Fu. Her hair were in pigtails.

She sqeauled as she passed them and even ran past them and up to Master Fu.

"Hello dear one." he said as he crouched down a bit.

"Hi." she whispered. The girl handed him a clipboard with some papers on it and a writing utensil. "You need to sign an ear dismissal for the coornation." she talked extremly fast as she looked in fear at the four of them.

"Everyone here remembers my adopted daughter Manon."

Manon's parents died feom where Master Fu couldn't heal them. Not even the Miraculous could even work. But that is a different story.

"Dad. No." Manon tried to protest.

"Omg." Ivan whispered to Nathanial.

"It's okay." Manon's dad said to her as he gave the clipboard and the pen back to her. He gently turned the frightened girl around to them. "Manon, this is everyone."

She gently started to walk slowly. "Hi." she held the clipboard close to her chest. "That's okay. Don't mind me. As you were." Manon gave them a quick curtsey and ran past them again. She sqeauled once again and was happy she was out of the room.

Marinette looked at her and had a few things on her mind, but she quickly cleared her mind and looked up to Master Fu.

He cleared his throat and turned to the board. The principal got out his pointer stick again. "Let's continue." With much expression,

"You find a vile poison do you..

A. Put it in the king's wine.

B. Paint it on an apple

or

C. Turn it to the proper authorities"

Everyone except for Marinette raised their hand. They knew the answer now.

"Ivan." he pointed his stick to the tall boy.

Ivan smiled as he forced Nathanial's hand down. "C. You turn it into the proper authorities." he punched the red head.

"I was going to say that." Nathanial said. His teeth closed as he talked.

In a baby voice; "Oh but I was goimg to say that firsr." Ivan mimicked. He stood up and held his neck, giving him a noogie on his head. They started rough housing.

Alya was looming at herself in the reflection of her phone. And Marinette just rolled her eyes.

Master Fu tapped his stick a few times. "Boys."

They kept continuing for a few seconds before Master Fu tapped his stick again and raised hia voice slightly.

"Boys!"

They stopped immeaditly and looked to the old man.

"I am going to encourage you to use that energy on the turny field."

"Uh no. That's okay." Nathanial tried to say. "Whatever that is," he pushed Ivan off of him as he got up himself. "We'll pass."

The bell rang for the next class.

All went out.

"Marinette." Fu said.

"Ugh." she rolles her eyes. "Did I do something so terribly wrong?"

Her friends were now doing their own things. Like how it seemed to be Ivan and Nathanial on the turny field. And Alya at her next destination of her schedule.

"No. Marinette. I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"Your new role as Ladybug."

"Ladybug? I can't become a hero. There's no trouble and I'm rotten."

"Just because your mother is evil doesn't mean you have to be like her. When you are ready, you may open that small box you have with the Ladybug earrings inside."

Marinette didn't understand and gathered her things for the next class she had. She left.

Master Fu sat by himself. "Wayzz, my dear friend, I wish I could talk to you one last time..."


	10. Games and Problems

The whistle blew. D'Argencourt, their coach stood on the turny field. Another student besides him holding a clipboard off the scores and teams.

D'Argencourt was wearing a white long t-shirt and blue pants. For sports of course. Black type shoes too.

His facial features being sharp black eyes, tan skin, and a sharp mustache that was short and no hair down the middle.

"Ivan, Ben. Offence." he looked on he clipboard. "Max, you're defense. Kim, you're the shooter."

The tall boy with light mocha skin was wearing all of the safety clothes. A helmet and the school uniform. Green and red and black and a little parts of white. "Right coach." he ran pasr the coaxh and got to his proper place.

The coach looked back on the clipboard again. He looked over to Nathanial.

Nathanial was holding his helmet in one hand and his other hamd held a flag. He was wearing a yellow jersey over his black t-shirt. Gloves to protect his hands.

"Hey! Hey! Hey you! Red head!"

Nathanial looked to the coach.

"Put your helmet on and get out of the killzone!" D'Argencourt yelled to him. "Come on!"

The red head put his helmet on and muttered to himself. "Killzone?"

When Nathanial got into his place and with his team, D'Argencourt blowed the whistle. Action started.

Since Ivan was new at this, he sort of just wemt to play his own way. He knocked down a player from tje othee team and he fell. He simply kind of rammed people down and they were thrown to the ground.

The cheerleaders were cheering for them. Chloe and four other girls cheering with her. Their hair was up and all five of them were wearing Auradon colors. Black and green.

The cheerleaders clapped.

D'Argencourt brought his attention to Ivan. He was a little horrified of this scene.

Ivan gave a roar of play and kept going.

Kim sat up and looked to Ivan. He had just been knocked down.

Ivan pushed through players as they fell to the ground with a thud.

Max, who jad glasses, dark skin, brown eyes, black hair. He got behind a machine that shot balls at the players. He was trying to stop Ivan. He started shooting and hoped that would stop him.

unfortunately, that wasn't enough to stop Ivan. He simply dodged quickly and rolled to the ground with the ball atill in the air. He took out every plauer by force. Pushing into stomachs and yeah.

D'Argencourt was still kind of horrifed. But yet, impressed.

Nathanial was starting to get a little scared with all of this force. "Ivan! It's me. Nathanial!" He held the sheild and spoon close to him. "Wait! Stop Ivan! Stop!" his legs started to shake. He threw his spoon at him and Ivan threw it at his sheild.

Ivan already made up his mind and decided just to puah him down.

"No!" Nathanial fell to the ground with hia sheild covering him and Ivan stepping on his shield as he screamed.

Ivan shouldered another player to the ground. And now, the ball on his spoon, he threw it at the net.

The oppisite team goalie missed it.

Several other cheerleader joined Chloe and cheered with her. But Chloe waa just standing there with her arms crossed.

Ivan then roared again and ran towards the goalie.

Thr goalie got out of the way by rolling to one side to avoid getting knocked down by Ivan.

Ivan then turned around and threw his spoon to the ground and he yelled, "Oh yeah! Come on! Let's go!"

D'Argencourt and Max looked at each other before looking back to Ivan.

"Woo!" he started acting like a bragging winner.

Kim and Adrien looked at him.

Kim, "What just happened? Who is this guy?"

Coach D'Argencourt blew his whistle. Then yelled and pointed. "You!"

Ivan looked at him.

With one hand gesture, "Get over here!"

He went over to the coach.

Except for Chloe, all of the cheerleaders cheered. But the blonde haired girl with a pony tail simply rolled her eyes.

As soon as Ivan was face to face with D'Argencourt, the coach spoke.

"What do you call that?"

Ivan raised an eyebrow before looking back to the thin man.

"I call that raw talent." he smiled. "Come find me later. I'll show you something you haven't seen before. It's called a rule book." he chuckled. "Welcome to the team, son." he patted Ivan's shoulder.

Ivan thought to himself.

D'Argencourt then looked to Nathanial.

The red head was standing in front of Adrien.

"Ever thought about sketching?" D'Argencourt asked the red head.

Nathanial chuckled and Ivan after, who crossed his arms.

"I'll work with him coach." Adrien said.

With one sigh, "Alright." he paused. "Let's run that again." he blew the whistle.

"Woo!." Ivan smiled. And behind him was Kim who glared. Ivan had already turned around to see him. He gave him a look. Then hit hus shoulder eith his iwn shoulder and got out onto tge field.

Kim held his left arm and hus shoulder a bit. That actually hurt.

 **LBCNLBCN** Kim and Chloe came out of the hallway to aoproach Adrien and see Marinette with her friends.

Chloe had on a pair of white framed sunglasses with dark lenses. A yellow open sweater, a black and white striped shirt underneath. Her hair was now down. Set gently on her shoulders.

Kim on the other hand had on black pants, a red elbow length jacket on and appropriate shoes on.

With Adrien, he was wearing the suit he was wearing on when he told his parebts about the proclomation. His ring was different now. White.

Lockers lined the walls. Where some were big and some were at eye view reach.

Marinette was getting a few things from her locker. With her best friend, Alya.

Kim tapped Adrien's arm. "Those kids are trouble."

"Bye girl." Alya said as she walked to her next class.

"Bye." Marinette turned her head as she said so and back to her locker.

Adrien looked at Marinette and Alya. He turned his head to Kim. "Come on Kim. Give them a chance."

Chloe chuckled a bit. She raised up her sunglasses and took Adrien's hands to hold her's. "No offense Adrikins, you're just too trusting. But I know your mom fell in love with a big, nasty beast who turned out to be a prince. But with my dad, Hawkmoth was just plain up evil." she whispered and kind of tilted her head to Marinette. "That girl's mother."

"I think you're wrong about them. I'll see you later." he said and walked away ftom them.

Both Kim and Chloe scoffed. Chloe put her sunglasses back on and walked away too. Well in an oppisite direction. Kim followed her slowly.

Adrien was behind Marinette's locker which was open. He observed how she spray painted her locker in resemblance between Hawkmoth and Miss Fortune.

She closed her locker and was startled by seeing Adrien, but didn't really show it.

"Hey."

Marinette looked up into his gorgeous green eyes. "Hey."

"How was your first day?"

"Super."

"You should use your talent of this and take it into art class." he suggested. "I could uh sign you up.

Marinette smiled.

"What do you think?"

Manon walked past them and squealed with her mouth shut as she past Mari.

Marinette turnes to her and thought of something evil. Her arms crossed. Then turned herself back to Adrien. "Way to take all of the fun out of it." she smiled and followed Manon to the girl's restroom.

Adrien stood alone in the hallway. No one was watching. No security cameras on. Just Principal Master Fu watching from a distance.

"Please be quiet Plagg." Adrien said as he opened his suit jacket.

Plagg flew out. His small form of entirely black except for his eyes.

"I want my cheese."

Adrien sighed and gave him his slice. A question came up into his mind. "Hey Plagg?"

"Mm...what?"

"Has the Ladybug Miraculous been activated yet?"

"No..I'll tell you when."

Adrien shook his head and walked off. There were some responsibilities he had to attend to.


	11. Change and The Activation of Ladybug

Manon was trying to comb through her hair which was tangled and dirty. Her father hadn't let her take a shower in a couple of days because she was running around trying to help her dad with the cornnation of Prince Adrien.

She looked in the mirror and sighed. And saw Marinette. She quickly turned around.

"Hi." Marinette said kindly. "It's Manon, right?" she waited for an answer before continuing. "Ah. Always loved that name. Manon."

Manon looked down at her feet anx back at Marinette.

She giggled.

"That's cool." Manon said with slight fear in her voice. She wanted to leave.

Yelling a bit and her hand out, "Don't go!"

Manon was startled and looked up at Marinette.

She put her hand down.

A few seconds of silence passed.

"I guess I was kind of hoping to have a friend." she chuckled a bit. "You probably have all the friends you need. Huh?"

"Hardly."

"Really?" She has a little bit of sympathy for her. "I mean with your dad being the principal here and a miraculous holder?" she stood a few feet away from her. "I mean not to mention your own um...personality." she laughed.

"I'd rather be pretty. You've got great hair." Manon said as she nodded.

Marinette looked at her hair and then back to Manon. "You know what? Ibhave just the thing for that." She grabbed her spellbook and smacked it down on her hand. Which made a loud sound.

She flipped through the pages with one hand and looked for a spell. "It's right.." she kept flippimg through pages. "Here."

The young girl looked at her. She was still kind of scared.

She read tbe spell outloud. "Beware, forswear, replace the old with brand new hair." she looked up at Manon and made her head turn left and then right and go down.

Manon was shrieking a bit, but when it was all over, she looked in the mirror to see her hair much longer. Which ended at her waist. Her hair was curled and wavy together. And a white lotus flower in her hair. She looked into the mirror and was amazed.

Marinette smiled and closed her book. "Wow. You almost don't notice your other features anymore." she laughed again.

Manon smiled and turned to her. She tapped her book. "Do my nose." she smiled.

"Oh. I can't. I've been practicing, but you know, I can't do any big magic."

She was disapointed.

"You know with your dad, he could have activated all the Miraculouses and changed something for you."

"He doesn't use the Miraculouses anymore. He believes that there is more to know in books than there is of the Miraculous books. Regular books with history and stuff."

"What a rip."

"Yeah.." she said softly.

"You knoe, he used the miraculous to change people and they weren't even his darling little daughter. Doesn't he love you?"

"Of courae he does. It's..just tough love. Work on the inside and not the outside. You know that sorr of thing." Manon put a sad look on her face.

"That's the face!" Marinette pointed.

Manon looked at her.

"Yeah and then just look as if your.. your heart is about to break." she put one finger up to show her an example. "Oh father." she gulped. "I just don't understand why you can't change me the way you changed those other people." Marinette's eyes looked to Manon.

She smiled. "Do you think it'll work?"

"Yeah." she laughed once more. "That's what the people or Paris did and changes them all, right?"

Manon smiled and laughed.

"And hey. If your dad decides to you know break out those Miraculouleses..invite me."

"If I can convince dad, you're so there."

"Yay." Marinette clapped her hands.

Manon got her bag and whispered. "Bye." she waved and left the bathroom.

"Bye." She waved her fingers

No other girl was there. And that meant Marinette could now open the Miraculous box in her pocket. She took out the box. But she was hesitant. How did she earn this? She was a villian kid.

"Oh well." she opened the box as a bright orb of red and white magic blasted from the small hexagonical box.

She had squinted her eyes and looked at the creature. She backed aeay and shrieked. "It's a...giant bug! A...a mouse! A bug mouse!" she was really terrified and has never seen anything like this creature. She had backed into one of the bathroom stalls.

The creature with one black spot on her head, blhe eyes and was entirely red flew to Marinette.

"Don't be scared. It's okay."

She was still backed on the stall and went behind it. Or into it.

"Listen Marinette. I know everything may seem a bit strange to you, but-"

She slammed the stall door on her. Though she could still hear her voice.

"Okay. If that makes you feel safer." The creature was floating.

"What are you and how do you know my name?"

"I'm a kwami and my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain."

Marinette listened.

"I'm your friend Marinette." Tikki went through the door. "You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop Hawkmoth and Volphina."

"This has to be some mistake. The only super power that I could have is magic. Wait. I know. Alya would know. That's my best friend. Well, I think she is." she out a finger to her chin. Then brought her attention back to Tikki. "She loves having powers. She would totally be up for the job. You should see her."

Tikki flew up to her face. "Marinette. You're the chosen one of this Miraculous."

Marinette stood in front of the mirror of the bathroom. Tikki floated besides her at her shoulder. She started putting the earrings on. "Okay. So all I have to do break the object and whete the whatchamucall it hides?" This was so muh for her.

"It is called an akuma. Then you must capture it."

"Capture it and what's that charm thing again?"

"The Lucky Charm. It's your secret super power."

Marinette sighed. "This is all just too much much, Tikki. I..I won't be able to do this." she looked at the kwami.

"Trust yourself, Marinette. Just say spots on and then spots off. It's easy. Give it a try."

"Spots on?" she questioned.

Tikki immeaditly flew into her earrings and she transformed into Ladybug.

She wasn't used to this type of feeling. But when it was over, she looked into the mirror to see her hair in pigtails. Red ribbon holdimg her hair in place. A latex suit that covered her neck down. Black polka dots and red. Along with a latex mask. "Spots off?"

Tikki flew out of her earrings and beamed. The keami knew she was ready and flew into her har which was now down.

The Ladybug Miraculous was now activated.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Plagg woke up from his nap and flew to Adrien. "Kid. The Ladybug Miraculous has now been activated."

"What? Now?"

"Yes. Now. Let's be cautious and fimd her."

Adrien nodded.

 **LBCNLBCN**

To himself, Master Fu said, "I only got this wrong once. They will save this school and the world."


	12. Fake Love and Meeting Fang

A class that was almost nearly like science, Alya and Nino sat next to each other.

Ms. Mendeleiev, who taught this class was writing somethings on the board. The chalk board.

Currently, this teacher was wearing a pair of sharp edged glasses. Which were rectangles. Crazy purple colored hair and tan skin. She also had on a labcoat whic was the color white, a violet colored shirt, and a pair of pants. This crazy looking teacher also had closed toed shoes on.

Three or four students sat at a table. Each doing the assignment on the board. Or some that were just staring in each other's eyes like they were madly in love.

Kim looked at Alya with a forsicken look and she looked back.

"Any chance that he's in line of a throne?" Alya asked Nino who sat next to her. "Anywhere in line?" she had her knuckle underneath her chin.

Nino looked at her and then back at Kim.

"Kim Chiến Lê. Prince and brother to Prince Ali."

"When she heard Prince Ali, she gasped.

"He inherited the charms, but not a lot of there." Nino said.

Alya sighed dreamily.

"Know what I mean?" Nino qeustioned.

Kim looked up at the ceiling.

"He looks good to me."

Nino sighed and looked at Ms. Mendeleiev who walked over to Alya.

"Alya. Perhaps this is just review for you."

Alya looked at the teacher and looked down before looking back up.

Kim was listening too.

"What is the average atomic weight of silver?"

"Atomic weight?" Alya echoed back. "Uh well not very much. I mean it's an atom, right?" she laughed. Along with Kim.

Ms. Mendeleiev gave a hand gesture for her to come to the board.

Alya stopped laughing. So did Kim.

"Oh." she stood up and grabbed her smartphone. The brunette hid it in her sleeves. She then walked up to the board.

Ms. Mendeleiev handed Alya a chalk.

"Let's see." She turned on her phone and hid it and spoke. "How do I find the average atomic weight of silver?" she looked at her phone. "That would be..." she looked at the board. "106.905 times .5200.."

Everyone was sort of amazed that ahe knew that and were now thinking.

"Plus 108.905 times .4800..."

Kim wrote something on a piece of paper as Alya was answering the question she was given.

"Which Ms. Mendeleiev would give us." she scolled down her phone and saw another. "107. 9 amu."

"Amu?" Nino muttered

"I forget." Ms. Mendeleiev said. "Always a mistake to underestimate.."

Alya was about to leave, but turned her body to the teacher. "A villain?" She tilted her head. "Don't make it again." she threw the chalk back into the teacher's waiting hands. Then she was suprised by a piece of paper that Kim was holding. She took it.

Kim looked at her. He was in _love._ She looked into his eyes as he followed her's. Alya opened the foldes paper and read the few words on it.

The paper said _MEET ME UNDER THE BLEACHERS._ Kim's initials were on there too.

Nino saw.

The brunette nodded and smiled.

All three students put their handa under their chin at the same time. Alya and Kim looked at each other dreamily and Nino just slumped.

 **LBCNLBCN**

While Alya, Marinette, and Ivan were busy at their classes, Nathanial was with Adrien and figuring out what he was at least good for. For the team.

Adrien was now wearing a white shirt with green and yellow and blaxk stripes that were horizontial and lined up into the middle. He had blue shorts pants on and some tennis shoes on. Around his neck was a whistle and he was holding a clipboard and a pencil at hand. "Okay Nathanial, we're going to do some sprints. You ready?"

Nathanial nodded. He wasn't wearing hus average clothes. Just an orage T-shirt, black shorts, and shoes made for running. He heard barking and started running as fast as he could from the little creature. "Ah! No! Wait!" he was running for his life.

"Sweet!" Adrien said as he stopped the timer. He saw Nathanial as he kept running and running.

Nathanial was screaming.

"Nathanial?" he saw why he was running. Then dropped the clipboard, pen, and timer and went after him. "Nathanial!"

Nathanial ran through a trail and climbed up a tree as much as he could. "No stop!"

The dog growled and looked up at him. It whimpered.

"Nathanial!" Adrien called out to him.

"Adrien? Adrien?"

"Woah Wh-"

"Adrien help me!"

Adrien picked up the dog.

The dog was a mix between a weenie and a beagle. Multi colored and such. But also had teeth as sharp as aligators.

The red head pointed at the dog. "That thing is a killer. It's going to chase me down and rip out my throat! This is a viscous rapid pack animal!"

"Hey. Who told you that?"

"My father."

"Animan?"

"He's an animal expert. An animal yeller." he clung onto the tree.

Adrien chuckled.

"Why are you holding it?! It's going to attack you!"

"Nathanial, you've never actually met animals like this one, have you?"

"Course not."

"Fang, meet Nathanial. Nathanial, this is Fang."

Nathanial was shaken with fear.

"He's the campus mutt."

Nathanial slowly let go of the tree. "He doesn't look like a viscious rapid pack animal." he slowly came down to the ground. "Jeez." he looked at Fang. "You're a good boy, aren't you?" he laughed and pet the dog.

Adrien allowed him to hold the animal.

Nathanial held the dog and smiled. "You're a good boy." he sighed happily.

Adrien had a realization. "I guess youbguys have it pretry rough on The Isle."

"Yeah." the red head said looking up at Adrien and then pettimg Fang's head. "Let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs."

Adrien gently smacked Nathanial's shoulder. "Good boy. I mean you're a good runner. You're fast, you know."

Nathanial nodded in understandment. "Thank you."

They both chuckled.

"Listen. I'm going to give you guys some space."

Nathanial nodded.

"Yeah? You guys get to know each other and come find me when you're done." he pointed in a direction. "Okay?"

"Okay"

"See you later."

"See you out there." Nathanial sat down with Fang in his arms. He was happy.

Adrien gave him one more look before going on his way.

Plagg flew out in front of Adrien's face. "Ladybug, she, is closer than you think..


	13. Used and Played and Mylène's Cool Hair

Kim led Alya under the bleachers.

Cheerleaders of Auradon were practicing out on the feild.

Alya was holding his hand and smiling. She was naive. Right in that moment, she wasn't wearing those heavy clothes that she had on at the Isle. She had on a plaid elbow length T-shirr that was pink and orange. And a white and orange miniskirt. She had black leggings on and black boots. The brunette held a bag close to her which had her smartphone in there.

Kim was still in his current clothes in the sciemce class. His small backpack was on his back on one shoulder.

He held onto one of tbe bars of the bleachers. "Is anyone at home pretty as you?"

Alya blushed. A smile was still on her face. "I like to think that I'm the fairest of them all."

They both chuckled.

"How many rooms in your castle?" Alya asked softly.

"Too many to count."

Alya kimd of leaned in to him. She wanted a kiss perhaps.

But Kim said something that ruined the moment. "You really nailed that chemestry problem today. You're going to have all the nerds in love with you."

Her shoulders dropped.

He chuckled.

"I'm not that smart."

"Oh come on."

"No, really. I'm not. I..but I'm really good at beginning a conversation, cleaning, you know..?"

Kim nodded.

Alya opened her bag to reveal her smartphone. "See? This?"

He looked at her and then the smartphone.

She flipped her phone to where the screen looked like a mirror. "If I ask it for something, it tells me."

"Are you kidding?"

"No."

Kim snatched the phone from her hands. He talked into it. "Where's my lucky socks?" he put it at his ear.

"It don't work for you, pretty boy."

Kim smiled. "No biggie. I'll let my servants find it."

She smiled dreamily. "Hey..."

Both of them held hands.

"I heard the Miraculouses are in some boring museum. Do they always leave it there?"

Kim kept his charm up and then let go of her hands. "I'd really like to talk, but.." he sighed. "I'm just swamped." he thought for a second. "Unless..." he looked at Alya.

"What?"

He took off his backpack. "If you coukd knock all my homework along with your's then..we could get together sometime. Hang."

"Okay." Alya fell for the bait as she held the backpack in her arms.

"Thanks babe."

"Yeah. Bye." she waved once.

Kim smiled and went on his way.

After a fee seconds, Nino was on the bleachers sitting area to where he could see Alya in his sight.

"I couldn't help, but overhear-"

"Are you stalking me?"

"Technically, yes. I too have the fascination of the Miraculous." he slipt through the bleachers to be next to her. "Which is another reason that I look forward to coornation. Perhaps we could sit next to each other and discuss it's attributes?"

Alya stepped up to him. "Are you saying that those jewels are put in the coornation?"

"Yes and asking you out?"

She chuckled and walked past him. Kim's backpack on her shoulders and her magic smartphone at hand.

Nino sighed as he watched Alya go.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Marinette and Alya were in their shared room. Their window open to let in some light. Manon there too to tell Marinette about what her dad said.

Marinette was occupied with drawing designs and listening to Manon.

Alya on the other hand was on her phone.

Manon stood at the foot of Marinette's bed.

"Dad said _if a boy can't see the beauty within, then he's not worth it._ Can you believe it? What world does he live in?" she walked over to Alya's bed.

"Auradon." Marinette answered.

"Marinette. What do you think of this photo collage?" Alya showed her phone to Marinette.

She took a quick glance and was back at her sketching. "Yeah. It's cute." she took another auick glance at her. "It represents you."

"I know." she smiled.

"I'll never get a boyfriend." Manon sat down on the bed.

"Boyfriends..." she scoffed. "Are overrated."

"And how would you know, girl?" Alya asked Marinette. "You've never had one."

"Cause I don't need one, Alya."

Alya looked at her friend.

"They are a waste of time."

Alya gasped. "I forgot to do Kim's homework. Oh no." she got up from the table and went over to Kim's backpack. It was om the ground amd she ran over to it and put it on the table.

"And that is exactly what I mean."

Alya digged through his backpack.

Their dorm room was open. A large girl who was rather short knocked on their door. She had big light brown eyes and somewhat tan skin. A pink bandana and crazy mixed up hair.

As clothes, were a purplish-blue shirt with a intricate design on it and a black skirt that ended at her knees. On her feet were brown ankle boots.

"Hey guys. I'm Mylène." She looked around to see who were in the room.

Manon and Alya looked at her. Then Marinette.

Mylène looked at Marinette. "My dad is Fred Haprèle."

Alya took out Kim's homework and started to work on it.

Mylène paused for a moment. Then remembered what she was going to say. "Anyways," she turned to Marinette. "I love what you did with Manon's hair. And I know you hate us and well...you're evil, but do you think you can do mine?"

"Why would I do that for you?" the blunette asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Mylène took out a small purple sack. "I'll pay you fifty dollars."

Hearing that, Alya stood up and took the sack from her. "Good answer. Mari and I need more supplies."

Marinette looked down at her sketches.

"I want cool hair. I mean I want it cool." she turned her head to the bluenette. "Like Marinette's."

"Really?" the bluenette looked up.

Alya nodded. She shook the bag of money.

She groaned as she got up from the bed. Marinette got her spellbook and started flipping through the pages.

Mylène and Alya smiled.

"Okay. Here."

The short girl took a deep breath.

"Beware, forswear, replace the old with cool hair." she closed the book and set it on her bed.

Like with Manon, the cycle started again. Left. Right. Down. And slowly, up.

Mylène's hair changed slowly. She still had her pink bandana in her hair, but her crazy hair was gone. And it was now a dirty blond hair that ended at her chest. But at the ends, it seemed that there was a wash of different colors. It was cool and different.

Mylène went over to he large mirror that they had in their dorm room.

Alya walked up besides her. "I know. I know. You don't like it-"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. I love it."

"You do."

Mylène nodded. "It's just.." she ripped the side of her skirt a little bit.

Manon's eyes widend.

Marinette and Alya didn't really care.

"Now I'm cool." the short girl said. She looked into the mirror.

"Like ice." Marinette added.

Mylène and Alya looked at Marinette before looking back into the mirror.

Manon stood in front of them and tore a side on her dress. She then gasped and put her hands over her mouth. "What did I just do? Dad's gonna kill me."

Except for Manon, the girls all chuckled.

"Uh I have to go guys."

"Where?" Alya asked her friend.

"To the restroom."

"Okay girl."

Marinette made her way to the bathroom. She made sure no one was there.

After a few seconds, Tikki flew out. "Marinette. You will be meeting your partner tonight. Cat Noir is his name."

"For?"

"For when you know how to stop them."

"How will I make it last Alya? She questions me even after I come out of the bathroom for more than five minutes."

"When she is asleep. I'm sure he will understand."

"He?!"

"Please calm down. We'll figure this out."

She nodded and gently hugged the creature.

Tikki flew back into her bag and Marinette went back into her dorm.

 **LB**

 ** _Please tell me how I'm doing and after this, should I do Wicked World and Descandants 2 (well when it comes out)? Or no? Let me know in the comments. :)_**


	14. Joining the Team and Risks

What Ivan was doing while Nathanial was hanimging out with Fang and Alya with Marinette making cool hair for Mylène, this tall boy was reveiwing rules with Coach D'Argencourt.

Both of them sat on the bleachers of where the turny field was in view of their sights.

"I could really use a tough guy like you. The team's a bunch of princes. If you knoe what I mean."

Ivan had a rule book in his hands. It was small, but still thick enough where he had tontake the time to read through every single page. He had flipped through it a few times.

"You're telling me." Ivan said. His head turned to face D'Argencourt's face. "It's all..." he atarted doing an accent of a prince. _"After you old chum...Oh pardon me did I bump into you?"_ He mimicked them as he did a few hand gestures.

D'Argencourt simply chuckled. He understood where Ivan was coming from. Well with the princes all acting the same.

"But where I come from, it's prepare to die sucker." the tall boy with a black T-shirt slammed the small booklet to the ground and stood up. "That's what my father said!" he then stomped his foot on the bleachers. A loud sound of ringing coming from it. "The only way to win is to MAKE SURE THAT EVERYONE-"

The slim man stood up and faced the boy. "Ivan." his voice was loud enough through the boy's yelling.

"LOSES-" he tried doing a punching gesture, but the coach stopped him from doing so.

"Ivan. Ivan. Let me explain a team. Uh it's like a family."

Ivan sat back down with the slim man and brought his attention to him. "You do not want to be at my house when it's dinner."

"Okay, okay..uhm." D'Argencourt had said as he gathered words together. "You know how a body has a lot of different parts? Like the legs, elbows, ears.? But they all need each other.

The bou with a so called _tough look_ on his face tried to understand.

"Well, that's what a team is. Different players who work together to win." he glancee at the field before looking back at Ivan. "Make any sense?" he waited for a response.

Ivan understood as a smile haf crossed his face. He turned to him. And then showed his fist. "Can I show them the fist?"

D'Argencourt made a sharp breath in and laughed as he put his hand over Ivan's fist. He shaked his fist a bit. Then he took off the jersey shirt that was over his shoulder and showed him the shirt.

The shirt was his size and it was a shiny shade of green. On the back, was Ivan's name at top and the number eight at center. The number and his name printed out in white.

Ivan smiled. He was part of something that made hom truly happy. It's just that he didn't really know it yet.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Ivan walked through the dimly lit hallways. The only light source were the windows. Sunlight rained down on him And for once, a smile on his face not for stealing, but something much more.

He opened the door or Marinette and Alya's dorm and showed off his jersey with a smile. He was even laughing a bit.

On the front of his jersey, was a shield with the colors of a darker green and black making it's pattern. The words on the front of the shirt being **_'Auradon Knights'_**.

He clapped his hands once and whistled a little tune.

Alya was still working on Kim's homework. She was almost done. There was just so much of it.

Nathanial was sitting on the ground. Behind him was Marinette's bed. He was kind of just hanging around. But what he was really doing was digital art.

Marinette was looking through the spellbook that she had gotten from her mother. She flipped through page after page.

Ivam went over to Marinette's right and leaned against the wall. He slumped actually. "Did your plan work with Manon?" he asked. "Are you going over to see and take the Miraculous?"

"Do you think that I would be going through every single spell in this book if I hadn't completly struck out?"

Her brunette friend looked at her for a second before concentrating on the work in front of her.

The red head looked at her too and back at what he was doing.

"Well somebody's in a bad mood." The tall boy said as he got up a little. He backed off a little too.

The bluebell eyed girl lookee up at Ivan. "My mom's counting on me. I can't let her down." she gently hit the back of Nathaniel's head.

Ivan glanced at tbe window and back to his friends. He grabbed their attention from what they were all doing. "We can do this." his arms in front of him. He looked around.

Dead silence for a couple of seconds.

"If we stick together."

Marinette was the next to speak. "And we won't go back until we do. Cause we're rotten..."

Ivan, Alya, and Nathanial all answered together to finish Marinette's sentence. "To the core."

Remebering something that she had heard from Nino, Alya broke the silence. "Oh yeah. I found out that Master Fu presents the Miraculouses at the coornation. And we all get to go."

The blunette had looked down and raises her head to where Alya was in her sights.

"I have nothing to wear and I was hoping that you could help me, Marinette."

The blunette was about to say something until a knock at her dorm room that she shared with Alya was heard.

"What?" Alya asked.

"What." Marinette said rudely. She got up from her bed and went to answer it. After all, it was the nice thing to do.

Alya stood up and crosses her arms.

At the door stood Prince Adrien. "Hey, Marinette." he smiled at her and noticed that her friends were in her dorm room too. "I didn't see you guys today. I was just wondering if you had any questions or anything..that you needed.."

"Not that I know of.." she looked back at her friends.

Alya had her hands on her hips an Ivan was just standing. Nathanial was sitting on the ground still.

She looked back at Adrien.

"Okay." he said. There was something about her that was different from all of the other girls and he kept finding himself to get lost in her eyes. Those big, beautiful bluebell eyes. "Alright. Well uh..if you need anything, just uh-" he started backing away.

"Oh uh wait." Marinette said. She just remembered what she wanted to ask him.

Adrien stopped and took a few steps towards her.

"Um is it true that we all get to go to your coornation?"

"Yeah." Adrien said, nodding. "The whole school goes."

Marinette smiled. "Wow. That is beyond exciting."

Adrien smiled and thought to himself. _'She has a beautiful smile.'_

"Do you think that it's a possibility that the four of us could stand in the front row to see Master Fu and those Miraculouses? And also..." she took in a deep sharp breath. "Soak up all of that goodness?"

"I.." Adrien sighed. "Wish you could." he clasped his hands together. "Up front, it's just me, my folks, and my girlfriend."

Marinette pretended to be disapointed. "And your girlfriend." she tried her best to make sure that those words didn't sound like jealousy.

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

She thought for a second before shutting the door. "Okay. Thanks. Bye!"

"Oh, but there's plenty-" before Adrien could finish, the door was already closed to him. He took a deep breath and headed down the hallway to where he was alone by himself.

"Hey kid." Plagg mumbled. "Did you notice Marinette's earrings? Maybe she's your Ladybug...and I want cheese."

"Maybe.." Adrien said and headed to the kitchen of Auradon Prep.

Meanwhile, back with Marinette, she spun and looked at her friends. "I think it's time that Adrien gets himself a new girlfriend."

Alya tilted her head a bit and smiled.

"And I need a love spell." she clapped her hands once.

Nathanial grabbed her spellbook and threw it to her.

She caught it with a smile.

 **Thanks for the reviews. Those really help me. Anyways, it was a pain to say Chloe being Adrien's _girlfriend_. Very hard to do. Thanks for reading and the next chapter is coming soon.**


	15. Conjuring up a Love Potion

**Replying to Reviews**

 ** _Miraculous Panda:_ So basically, in the original movie of Descandants, how the love potion works is basically when Mal and the rest of her friends are making cookies and they need a tear of pure saddness and they get that from Lonnie. I guess it activates something to make someone fall for another. In this next chapter, it'll sort of explain.**

 ** _Liz The Sweet Writer and Bloodfist:_**

 **Thank you for the feedback an also the rest of you people.**

 **MLBMLB**

Marinette had her spell book on a metal table. She slowly read the spell of the love potion. Word by word.

She was no longer wearing her darker clothes. Just a white t-shirt with cherry blossoms to the side of it and still, black pants. And her boots of course.

In a bowl, she already had almost all of the ingrediants. Except for one.

Nathanial and Ivan were just kind of hanging back while Alya and Marinette were busy.

"Alright. It says that we still need one tear and I never cry." the bluenette said as she started mixing slowly.

Joining these Isle of the Lost children, was Fang the dog. He sat in a small sink next to Nathanial.

Nathanial looked over to see a crate of onions and grabbed one. "Let's just chop up some onions."

"No." she stopped what she was doing. Marinette read in the book. "It says that we need a tear of human sadness. And this love potion gets the best reviews." she turned her head at Alya who nodded. "So we need to follow it exactly."

"A tear is a tear." Ivan said.

Alya corrected him. "That's not true, Ivan. They both have anti-bodies and enzymes, but.." she grabbed a bag of flour. "An emotional tear has more protein flavors than a tear without emotion."

Marinette took some scoops of flour that were needed for the love potion.

Ivan simply looked at her. He was kind of confused.

"Listen to you." Marinette said enthusiastically. She dumped the flour in.

"Well I did know that.." he chuckled.

"Did not." Nathanial hit him softly on his left arm.

The door of where they were in opened.

Mylène looked to see Marinette. "There you are, Marinette." she closed the door behind her. This short girl was wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt. "I was looking for you." But kept her mini skirt on.

Together, Alya and Mari covered her spellbook with a dishcloth.

"You know, all the girls want you to do their hair." she pointed back with her thumb.

Marinette chuckled.

Mylène looked down at what they were making. "Midnight snack, huh?"

All of them did their best to act casual.

"Whatcha guys makin?" she looked over to see in the bowl.

"Nothing special.." Mari said as she looked at Alya.

Mylène scooped a little on her finger and tasted.

"Oh no, no, no..." They seemed to say altogether.

They hoped that it wouldn't have any cause to it.

"What?" she asked with her mouth full. "I'm not going to double dip."

Alya; "Feel anything?" her hand sort of out.

Marinette; "Yeah." she agreed. "Like it might be missing something?"

Ivan made his move to her with his charm. _'She's pretty.'_ he thought. "Hey there." he gave her a smile.

Mylène smiled too. To him. Then broke the moment l for poor Ivan.

"Could use some chips." she walked over to where she could get this sweet substance.

Ivan; "Chips.." his shoulders dropped.

Marinette slammed her hands down and went back to mixing. "And those are?"

"Chocolate chips." Mylène replied. She opened a metal cabnit to get them.

Ivan had his arms crossed as he stood next ro Mari, but on a side of a table.

"Just the most important food group." she smiled amd set down a bowl of chocolate chips. It was a small clear bowl. She put a small handful in the bowl. "Wait...didn't your moms ever make you guys like chocolate chip cookies?"

All four of them looked into the bowl. Then looked up at her in confusion.

"Like when you were feeling sad?"

Marinette looked at her with sadness herself. As did Alya.

"And fresh from the oven with the a big cold glass of milk and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and..." she looked at all of them and realized something.

Even Ivan and Nathanial seemed a little upset.

Being a child of a villian, it made them miss out on a lot of things. And they had it pretty tough.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"It's just different where we are from." Marinette said as she started stirring again with the metal whisk in her hand.

"Yeah. I know. It's just I thought...even villains love their kids."

Marinette shook her head and Alya looked down.

"Oh." she turned her head to look at Nathanial and Ivan.

These two boys had sad looks on their face too.

"How awful." she wasn't sarcastic when she said that. Mylène truly felt bad for them. She put both of her hands over Marinette's.

Marinette looked at her.

A single teardrop fell from the short girl's face.

Breaking the moment, Marinette swiped the tear from her face and quickly out it in the bowl.

Mylène blinked a little and looked down at the bowl.

"Yeah. Well.." she wiped her hands together. "Big bummer. We have to get these into the oven. And uh thank you so much and we really really want tk be alone amd such." Marinette pushed her out.

And Mylène got the idea. "Okay. Bye!" she smiled and went out.

The rest lf Marinette's friends simply stared at her as she had done so.

Mari; "Sweet dreams."

As soon as she was gone, Marinette looked back at her friends. Alya continued mixing everything together.

"Boys, cookie sheets. Alya, oven."

Alya; "Yeah."

Thirty to forty-five minutes passed. They had cleaned up and gone to their dorms.

But Marinette, she came up with an excuse to get away from Alya and the dorm.

"Hey Alya. I need to study somewhere other than our dorm room. I'll come back to our dorm room when I'm done."

"Okay Mari." Alya yawned.

Really, she was going to go somewhere to meet this partner of her's. She went into the girl's bathroom and once again made sure that no other girl was around. Then allowed Tikki to come out.

"Was a love potion really necessary? I think Adrien is already falling for you. So what's the use of it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Tikki spots on." she transformed. Her hair in pigtails than it down. The latex on her body tight. And a mask on her face. She climbed out an open window and for the first time, used her yo-yo. She screamed as it made her swing across Auradon Prep.

But when she landed, a shadowed figure with cat like ears caught her.

She held onto his arms.

And he made sure not to dig his claws through the latex suit.

"Hey there."

She looked up at him with the available light which was a beautiful full moon.

Bluebell eyes met gorgeous green eyes...


	16. A Late Night Talk

The two costumed new heros continued to look in each other's eyes for a few more seconds. It was a like a spark flew up between them.

Ladybug blinked and straightened herself. She looked up to see a boy with golden hair that shined even at night. But she didn't know that. Well yet.

He had felt cat like ears and his entire body was covered neck down. Like her suit. He had a long black belt tail and a baton at his waist. Even clawed fingernails.

"I see that you are my new partner. I'm Chat Noir. And you are?" he asked nicely. Even he winked at her.

"Uh well..." she thought for a moment. "I'm Ladybug.."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Ladybug." he knew her from somewhere. It's just he couldn't put his finger on it.

"You too or whatever. But I do have a couple or a few hundred questions to ask you."

"Okay. It is a purr-fect night to have a late night talk."

"You're a jokester, I see." Ladybug made a comment after he made his little cat pun. _'Does that mean I have to deal with him when I see him again?'_

"You could meow that. A little lady like you, you're safe with me tonight."

She rolled her eyes and groaned. "This is something I have to get used to? Isn't it?" she muttered under her breath and gave a small smile to Chat Noir.

"Hm...?" his cat ears raised up as she had muttered. "Did you say something, bugaboo?" _'Wait...what am I saying? I'm dating Chloe. But, I really don't like her. Maybe Marinette. Or the girl under the mask..'_ So many thoughts started to cloud up Chat's mind. One after another, after another.

"Hey. Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"Oh. Well, you beauty has made me fall for you and this kitty cat is wondering who you are under that spotted mask."

Ladybug blushed and did her best to cover her blush, but she couldn't hide it from Chat Noir.

"Looks like I did make you fall for me after all. Now, what were your questions that you had for me?"

"I was wondering how long have you been Chat Noir?"

"When you know. The Isle of the Lost kids arrived. A small hexagonal box was set on my bed. Then my kwamii, Plagg told me that a great danger was coming. He didn't tell me what. But he has a feeling that it'll arrive at the coronation."

"Okay, okay. I think I get the idea of trouble heading our way. Um that's all." she couldn't go against this. She couldn't be a hero. This wasn't her. She needed to go. "Um I need to go."

"Wait. Who...who are you?"

"You don't need to know me." Ladybug got her yo yo from the side of her and swung across the campus away from Chat Noir.

Chat wanted to go after her, but maybe flirting with her was a bad idea on the first day of meeting each other. He sighed and made his way back to his room..

* * *

 _ **This scene isn't an actual scene from the series of Miraculous Ladybug or the movie Descandants. It is only a little fun chapter of where it doesn't take me two hours to complete. Anyways, thank you all for hanging in there for chapters, reading, and the helpful reviews. ;)**_


	17. Did I mention?

Out through the halls and into the outside came Chloe and Adrien. They were walking near Marinette's locker as Chloe looked down to see a change in the girls' hairs.

A few girls sat a a baby blue picnic table.

At this moment, Chloe was wearing a new outfit. A white dress with black stipes at the end, but kept her strikingly bright yellow jacket on. Silver slippers on her feet. Her hair in a ponytail fashion.

Adrien stuck with his usual clothes. Uniform that is.

The blonde brat stopped to see the girl's hairs. She had to be the only one that was upset by this.

Quietly, Marinette opened her locker, she was nearly if it hadn't been for Alya and her help with a few touch-ups too. She looked in Adrien's direction and started to make a move. But her attention was interrupted by the girls at the table.

Marinette was wearing the clothes of when she first came with Auradon.

"Hi Mari!" one of them said. And the rest waving. Their bright color choices hurting her eyes. Leggings and dresses. And T-shirts.

She waved back and went back to her locker.

Ivan came through. He was no longer wearing his black skull T-shirt. He was wearing a gray one and still black shorts. Leather still on his hands.

He leaned against the lockers on Mari's left. His head turned to her and his backpack on his right. "Hey. You feeling kind of weird with this?"

Marinette spun around to see Ivan and kind of leaned against her locker.

"I mean it's not so bad here. You know..?"

"Are you insane?" Marinette asked.

Unknowingly to her, Adrien was at his locker. He himself getting a few things too.

She pointed at his chest. "Long live evil. You're mean. You're bad news." she snapped in his face. "Snap out of it."

Ivan sighed. "Thanks Mari. I needed that." he laughed a bit, but still unsure of himself.

Marinette smiled and patted his shoulder.

He made his way to the railing.

Marinette went back to her buissnes.

Chloe went back to Adrien and tapoed his shoulder. She looked at Marinette for a split second. "Do you think they actually paid for those?" she tilted her head to the girls at the picnic table.

Adrien looked down to see what she was looking at. "Wh-woah..."

The girls went to see Ivan who was above them. After all, he was on the team. They giggled and laughed.

"My name is Ivan. You all going to the turny game tonight?"

Most of them replied. "Yes..yeah."

Students came through the halls to their lockers. Some leaning against the rail.

Adrien had turned his body to Chloe.

"Keep a look out for number 8, alright? Scoring the winning goal."

"Okay." one of them replied happily.

With Adrien and Chloe, Chloe was not very happy.

"She did it to Manon's hair too and Principal Fu isn't very happy about it." she talked at a fast pace.

"What's the harm?" he chuckled a bit.

"It's gateway magic." she paused. "Sure it starts off with the hair. Next thing you know it's the lips,.."

Marinette took a peek from her locker to see if Adrien was alone yet.

"And the legs and the clothes and everybody looks good." she pointes to herself as continued talking. "Where will I be?"

"Listen Chloe." he looked down and back at her.

"I will see you at the game after my dress fitting for your coornation. Okay?"

"Oh okay."

She leaned to kiss his cheek and he leaned down. Chloe then waved.

"Bye.." he said.

Marinette closed her locker and took out the chocolate chip cookies. She started walking to Adrien.

"Hey cute boy."

Adrien turned to see her. _'Did she just call me cute boy?'_ "Hey." he said with more enthusiasm than he was with Chloe.

"Uh I just made a batch of cookies. Double chocolate chip. Want one?" she looked up at his. Her fingers on both ends of the bag and tilting the bag.

"I uh...got a big game." he pointed back. "But thank you so much." his arms at his side. "Next time..next time." He started walking away.

She stepped forward. "No, no. Yeah.."

Adrien stopped in his tracks.

"I completly understand. Be careful of treats offered by kids of villians." she chuckled."

"No, no, no..wait."

"No, I'm sure every kid on Auradon knows that."

"No..I.."

"You're catious. That's smart. Oh well. More for me I guess." she rook the cookie from the bag and was about to eat it.

"No, no. Hey." he rook the cookie from her and ate it..

She smiled an innocent smile.

"Oh yeah? Totally trust you." he said with his mouth full. "Totally."

She put one hand on her hip. Marinette looked at Alya and Nathanial. Then back to Adrien. "How are they?"

With his mouth still full, he replied, "Good. They're great. They're..amazing." he chuckled. "I mean they're chewy and uh do they have walnuts?"

She nodded.

"I love walnuts."

They both laughed.

"I mean uh the chocolate.." he looked into her big bluebell eyes. "Uh they're warm and soft.."

Ivan turned his head and looked to see the action happening with Adrien.

The love potion was working slowly. But in other words, it was still working. In most fairytails, it could be dust or liquid or be a desert and their person that they wanted...the first person that they would see, would be who they'd fall for. The consequences of love potions could be that their the _one_ would already be in love with someone else. Having the love potion not work at all.

Adrien looked at Marinette again. "Marinette? Have you always had those golden flecks in your eyes?" he started to take another bite, but Marinette grabbed it from him.

She put the cookie in the bag.

Ivan came up behind Adrien and put one of his hands on his shoulder and the other on his arm. "How are you feeling? Bro? In love?"

"I feel...I feel..I feel like..he paused and with a lot of happiness, "Singing your name."

Alya and Nathanial were behind Marinette.

He opened his mouth and sung her name. "Marinette! Marinefff!" the second time he said her name, she covered his mouth wirh both of her hands. He looked at her dreamily.

Ivan took the bag from Marinette and held it.

 **LBCNLBCN**

The turny field was loud. Students on the bleachers, cheerleaders cheering their team on, and two team playing. Their marching band was even there. Directed by a teacher by the name of Jagged Stone.

"Ohay, Ohay!" they all cheered. The students in the bleachers wearing their school colors. Green, white, and black.

And then on an oppisite side, another team that the Auradon knights were competing against.

The team mascots coming out. Which were a knight with his horse. The mascots with the cheerleaders.

The announcer at the game, "This is a nail biter folks."

Two teams were having a little talk on oppisites sides of the field as the announcer spoke.

"With 47 seconds left on the clock, both teams are tied up. The Sherewood Falcons, two and the Fighting Knights, two. What a game for Auradon's fiercest rivals."

The coaches were orginizing who and what for their team to win the game.

D'Argencourt sweating now because of the pressure.

Kim took a large gulp of water.

"Get em, Kim." Ivan said.

"Thanks." he ran onto the field and positioned himself.

Ivan sat with Nathanial.

D'Argemcourt making some changes. "Ivan, you're up."

Ivan stood up and pulled Nathanial up with him. "Coach, how about my buddy here?"

"Oh no.." the red head tried to say. He even tried to sit down.

"Not so sure about that."

"Coach." Ivan was going to reason with him and he pulled Nathanial back on his feet. "He's been practicing."

"Ivan."

"And you said yourself that a team is made up of a bunch of parts.."

"Ivan. I'm not that good."

"Well, he's kind of like my brain."

D'Argencourt looked at him and sighed a bit.

The clock of time was ticking. But stopped for now.

He looked over to the team and made a hand gesture as he yelled to one of the princes. "Come here!"

Tbe prince ran to the coach.

D'Argencourt gave him the spoon. "Get out there."

Ivan oatted his shoulder. Both friends going out there. "I got your back."

The team for the Fighting Knights cheered loudly. But not the team, the crowd screamed when they saw Ivan and Nathanial step onto the field.

The announcer continued talking over them. "D'Argencourt is bringing out that hot headed quiet boy Ivan and the team is kind of lost with that little guy, Nathanial without a shield."

Ivan and Nathanial joined the rest of the team.

"This is going to be a big moment here. And the tip off is ready."

The two teams got into the stance to start the last few seconds of the game.

"Here we go."

The game started again. The ball in the air and the fight to win.

"The ball pass goes to Ivan. Then passes the ball off to Prince Adrien."

Ivan shoved people with his elbow from the oppisite team. The flipped and fell to the ground on their backs.

Nathanial held his shield as a plyer from their rivalry team came at him, but was stopped by his shield and jabbed the spoon at the prince.

"Nice little block by Nathanial. Going back to the ball, Ivan gets the ball back."

Ivan was blasted with more balls. He did a backflip and caught on.

"Here comes Ivan! Ivan hurdling maneuver."

Ivan ran alomg the side and passed the ball back to Adrien.

"Ivan makes a nice pass to Prince Adrien for the killzone."

"Ivan!" yelled Nathanial.

The tall boy made another block. The player in red fell to ground on his back. But not by Ivan.

"Big block by Kim! Prince Adrien passes the ball back to Ivan. He's in the clear!"

The game had become even more harder. With only seconds on the clock, the Fighting Knights were so close to be winning at this.

Ivan trying to make a goal only for it to be blocked and the ball flying back into the field.

The Fighting Knights retreated off.

"Saved!"

"Come on!" yelled another player of the Fighting Knights.

D'Argencourt was watching them play. A confident look set on his face. "C'mon guys."

"Twenty three seconds left on the clock! The ball flies into the air and Ivan catches it with a great leap."

Now that the ball was back to Ivan, he looked around. He started running with the ball as another player from the Sherewood Falcons ran to him. But was blocked off by a player on the Fighting Knights.

"Big block from Kim! He passes the ball to Prince Adrien and then Nathanial is down by a block!"

Ivan passed the ball to Adrien.

Nathanial was knocked down by a shield. But got help getting back on his feet.

"Ivan picks Nathanial up and he is now back on his feet! They're both in the clear!"

The ball heads right to them, but is blocked by Nathanial's shield and back up into the air. "Ivan!" the redhead ducks as Ivan jumps over him.

Ivan passes the ball to Adrien. "Adrien."

Adrien now has the ball and like a bat, hits the ball past the goalie amd scores.

"He scores!!"

The students of Auradon Prep went up into an out roar or excitment and a lot of cheers.

"Prince Adrien has won it! What an unselfish day for Ivan!"

There cheering was so loud that Marinette had to cover her ears.

"What a team!"

There was cheering, students laughing, crying, jumping...

"Incredible! Ivan and Nathanial, the new guys have helped the team win! What a victory!"

The Sherewood Falcons team hugged each other. It was a hard defeat for them to handle.

"Absolutly wonderful and one of the best games ever!"

Adrien stood on one of the goals. But on the back of it.

"Here they come folks! The winners-"

Adrien walked up to old announcer and took the microphone from the stick it was on. He stood in fromt of the team and the cheerleaders.

"Excuse me." the micophone in his hand as he wanted to get the attention of Auradon Prep. "Excuse me. Could I have your attention please?" his voice echoed.

They stopped to hear what they had to say. The crowd smiled.

Mylène stood next to Marinette and Alya. She haf on a dark blue dress that ended at her knees.

He stood on the goal's back where a flag was held. "There's something I'd like to say!" He looked down and back at the crowd.

Chloe looked up at him. Her hands on her hip.

He then thought for a moment. "Give me an M!"

"M!" the crowd screamed to him and the people around him. And also did the gesture with him.

"Give me an A!"

"A!"

"Give me an R!"

"R!"

"An I!"

"I!"

"Give me a N!"

"N!"

"An E!"

"E!"

"Two T's!"

"T and T!"

"Lastly, and E!"

"E!"

They did the letters with their bodies.

"What does that spell?" Adrien asked the crowd.

"Marinette!" most lf the crowd knew who she was and yelled it out.

Mari's arms at her sides.

"Come on! I can't hear you!"

Chloe started panicing that she lost her Adrikins to a wicked girl.

"Marinette!" they yelled again.

"I love you, Marinette! Did I mention that?"

The crowd cheered and Chloe ran off the field.

"Give me a beat!" he pointed to the marching band.

Jagged Stone gave a count in beats. "One, two, three, four!" A catchy beat started and Adrien started singing.

The cheerleaders and his teammates into the beat too.

Alya smiled. "Girl, what was in that cookie?"

The three of them giggled and Marinette was even blushing.

Adrien sang into the microphone.

 **Did I mention?**

 _"Did I mention that I'm in love with you?_

 _And did I mntion that there's nothing I can do._

The crowd clapped along with the beat. Adrien even had his own moves and he looked at Marinette straight in the eyes.

 _" And did I happen to say I change my view everyday._

 _And you.."_

 **Everyone:** _"Shout it outloud."_

 _"If that's okay."_

 **Everyone:** _"Hey!"_

 _"If that's okay!"_

 **Everyone:** _"Hey!"_

Even his teammates would join the crwod after all.

 _"I met this girl that rocked my world like it's never been rocked."_

Nathanial danced next to Adrien. The moves in a sequence. All together, but different.

 _"And I'm livin just for her and I won't let it stop._

 _I never thought that it could happen to a guy like me._

 _But now look at what you've done, you've got me down on my knees."_

He was on his knees when he sung that line. And even dropped a low note there. And he was still on his knees.

 _"Because my love for you is ridiculous."_

He then was on his back.

 _"I never knew."_

 _"Who knew?"_

Nathanial and Ivan helped Adrien back on his feet.

 _"That it could be like this."_

He jumped back on his feet.

 _"My love for you is.."_

 **Everyone:** _"Ridiculous!"_

 _"My love for you is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!"_

With his body, Adrien made the letters with his body and the crown echoed him back. Even the movements.

 **Everyone:** _"R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!"_

 _"It's.."_

 **Everyone:** _"Ridiculous!"_

 _"Just.."_

He took the microphone away from himself when he wanted people to sing.

 **Everyone:** _"Ridiculous!"_

 _"And I would get my kingdom for just one kiss!"_

The crowd was in an uproar. Mainly the girls.

 _"Well did I mention I'm in love with you?_

 _And did I mention that there's nothing I can do._

 _And did I happen to say I think of you everyday._

 _And let me shout it.."_

 **Teammates:** _"Outloud!"_

 _"If that's okay?_

 _Yeah?"_

 _If that's okay?"_

 **Everyone:** _"Hey!"_

 _"I gotta know which way to go._

 _Come on, give me a sign._

 _You gotta show me that your only gonna be mine._

 _Don't wanna go another minute livin without you._

 _Cause if your heart just isn't in it, I don't knoe what I'd do."_

Adrien fell back as tht caught him and he was once again, back on his feet. He jumped onto his feet.

 _"Because my love for you is.."_

 **Everyone:** _"Ridiculous!"_

Marinette covered her mouth with both of her hands. She didn't want to admit it, but this, she had never felt that feeling.

 _"I never knew,"_

 **Everyone:** _"Who knew?"_

 _"That it could be like this._

 _My love for you is"_

 **Everyone:** _"Ridiculous!"_

 _"My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S"_

 **Everyone:** _"R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!"_

 _"It's.."_

 **Everyone:** _"Ridiculous!"_

 _"Just.."_

 **Everyone:** _"Ridiculous!"_

 _"And I would get my kingdom for just one kiss._

 _Come on now!"_

Adrien went onto his knees again and back onto his feet with a few moves.

 _"Ho!_

 _Oh yeah!_

 _Ho!"_

Nathanial did the splits.

 _"Yow!"_

Adrien took off his jersey and underneath was what protected him. He balled it up.

 _"Alright!"_

 **Everyone:** _"Hey!"_

He threw the shirt at Marinette and she caught it.

 _"Alright."_

Marinette had a smile on her face.

 **Everyone:** _"Hey!"_

 _"Because my love for you is.."_

 **Everyone:** _"Ridiculous!"_

 _"I never knew,"_

 **Everyone:** _"Who knew?"_

 _"That it could be like this?_

 _My love for you is.."_

 **Everyone:** _"Ridiculous!"_

Adrien fell back once again and was caught by his teammates. His teammates held him as he layed back to their hands.

 _"My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S."_

And he didn't do the body movements of that word and stayed put. He was thrown into the crowd.

 **Everyone:** _"R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!"_

 _"It's.."_

Adrien was pulled through the crowd to get nearer and nearer to Mari.

 **Everyone:** _"Ridiculous!"_

 _"Just.."_

 **Everyone:** _"Ridiculous!"_

 _"And I would get my kingdom for just one kiss."_

He now stood closet to Marinette.

 _"Come on now.."_

The music stops and he pulls Mari close to him. He leans down and kisses her cheek.

But she blocks it with the back of her hand.

"I love you, Marinette!" he says into the microphone and and smiles.

She even smiles too.

"Did I mention that?"

Adrien didn't see Chloe coming up behind him and yanking the microphone from his hand. "I have a new boyfriend now." she announces. She pulls Kim with her and wraps on of her arms around his shoulder. "And I'm going to the coronation with him."

"Heck yes!" Kim says.

"So I don't need your pity date." Chloe kissed Kim on the lips.

Some people cheered.

Adrien blinked and turned his head from Chloe. "Marinette, will you go to the coronation with me?"

"Yes!" she yells into the microphone.

"She said yes!"

Chloe ran down the bleachers with a scoff and Kim followed her.

The crowd cheered.

Ivan ran up to Adrien. "The whole team is waiting for you." he ran off of the bleachers and ran back down to the team.

"Yeah.." he looked at her once again before following Ivan to the front of the bleachers.

"Whooh!" some student continued cheering.

Marinette held the shirt close to him.

The microphone was given back to the announcer and he finished what he was saying. "What a victory. What a day for Auradon Prep and finally winning back their trophy after so many years."

"I feel sorry for Chloe." Marinette said to Alya.

Alya's hands were on her hips. "You do?" she glanced at Marinette.

"Yeah." she paused as everyone started to stop with their cheering. "I feel like that if she were talented like you and she knew the things that you do and beauty tips, she wouldn't need a prince to feel better about herself."

Alya smiled. "I guess I am talented."

"You definitely are."

Both girls chuckled.

"Thanks Mari."

Their attention was now brought back to the team. A trophy at hand as the team lifted Ivan in the air.

"Ivan is a valuble player. How do you like that?" the announcer asked.

The students of Auradon Prep replied with cheering. Lots of it.

Ivan smiled and high fived some of his teammates.

 ** _Woah that was long. Finally, more love starts! Thnks for reading. Review if you want and hopefully I can write one chap per day. ;)_**


	18. Caught

**Thanks for all of the reviews so far. Anyways, I am not perfect people and I don't always get things right. I own nothing. Except for the Oc's that I create.**

Alya was back in her science class. She was digging through her bag for her smartphome and couldn't seem to find it.

Another new outfit was on her. An orange-red colored short seeved shirt with sleeves that were cut straigh. She also had on a neckalace which looked like ot was the real Fox Miraculous, but wasn't. Alya also had some jeans on amd still her personal high heeled boots on.

Nino worked on his work. He was sitting next to her. The same with her, he had a change of clothes. A red ballcap on his head that faced the front. He had a blue T-shirt and wearing some khakis along to his oufit.

Kim sitting in front of them. His smelly jersey on for winning the game and black sweatpants.

"Looking for something?" Ms. Mendeleiev asked.

Alya pushed her bag to the ground amd looked up to her.

From one of her pockets from her labcoat, she showed Alya her smartphone.

Nino turned his head to her. He really thought she was that smart, but was cheating.

Alya opened her mouth, but she knew she was caught.

"Thank you Kim." Ms. Mendeleiev said and put back in her labcoat pocket.

Kim looked back to her and nodded.

"It's gratifying to see that someone still respects the honor code." the teacher continued on.

Alya glared into his direction.

"It will be my recconmondation that you are expelled."

Kim grinned. He thought to himself and felt all great for turning her in. _'They don't belong here. One down. Three to go.'_

"Ms. Mendeleiev-" Alya tried to say, but was interrupted by Nino.

"That isn't fair!" Nino said as he gave direct eye contact. He gave her a look that he has got this handled. "Obviously she wasn't using that thing to cheat on a test."

"It's a smartphone."

"Not now." he said through his teeth. "Maybe she needed another pencil."

Kim glared at Nino. _'Why is he helping a villain kid?'_ "Actually-"

"Really. Don't help." Nino said to Alya. He brought his attention back to the teacher with directed eye contact. "Please." he said and shook his head.

"Please.." Alya said after him.

"Well, Alya. If you can pass this test, I'll return your property and let tbe matter drop."

 _'NO!'_ Kim mentally screamed to himself. _'Maybe she'll fail it...'_ Nino anf Alya nodded together.

Ms. Mendeleiev went back to teaching the class.

Alya kept glaring at Kim, but was stopped by Nino who got her attention by gently patting her to pay attention in class.

 **Please forgive me that this chapter is really short. Everything is so slow.**


	19. Understandings

After that class was over, Nino had finished early with his test and went outside to finish other homework.

Alya had stayed behind to make sure she would pass this test and stay in Auradon. She would get back at Kim for what he did to her. When she was done and got her results, she wanted to thank Nino.

So she jogged over to where he saw him.

Nino was sitting alone at a picnic table. He was finishing up his homework. So concentrated in his work.

The brunette came up behind him with her test reaults.

He was slightly startled and smiled.

On that test result was a B. Her head to one side where she could see the test too. "For the first time, it's like I am more than just a pretty face." she smiles and he cuckled.

"A shocker, huh?" he turned his head to her.

She dropped her test in front of him and sat next to him. "You were pretry great in there."

He blushed a little. "So were you."

She giggled and smiled. "I bet I can get an A without the smartphone.

"Yeah and hangout?"

"Yeah?"

Uknowningest to them, Marinette was having a panic attack and needed Alya as her support at the moment and for sometime.

"There you are." she says and stand clowe tonthe table on one side. "I have been looking for you literally everywhere."

"What's wrong?" the brunette asked her.

Mainette slammed her hands on the table. "Adrien just asked me out on a..." she took a deep breath. "A date."

Nino chuckled. "Nice."

"We can handle this." Alya said with a smile. "Bye." she told Nino before leaving with Marinette to their dorm room.

They began talking about what she shoulf wear for the date and everything else like that.

Nino sat there by himself again and shook his head. He smiled and got back to work with his homework.

 **LBCNLBCN**

As Marinette and Alya walked back to their dorm room, Marinette kept thinking and thinking some more about how romantic of how he asked her out on a date.

 _She stood with Alya and Mylène. Waving a goodbye to them and wondering what to do next._

 _One of her hands squeezed her other arm which was at her side. She sighed to herself._

 _Adrien walked over to her. A gentle smile on his face. He had finished with celebrrating with the team a bit. "Hey Marinette. Will you go out on a date with me?"_

 _"Wait...what?"_ _He repeated himself again with the question._

 _"Will you go out on a date with me?"_

 _"Uh.." she looked up at him and an answer came rather quickly than what her own thoughts had processed._

 _"Yes."_ _"Hooray! I will lead you somewhere special, princess." he kissed the back of her hand and went back to his room to ready himself up._

Both girls looked through her closet. Two dresses and some leather clothes.

Alya picked out a red knee length dress that had the ends of the dress be a pink. While the rest was either a hue or shade of red. The bottom where tge pink was was a shade of red. From light to dark of bright red to a blood red. It was quite beautiful on her. Even Alya couldn't deacribe how she looked.

On her feet where little slippers that almost nearly resembled her Ladybug suit.

Her hair was nicely brushed and wavy just a bit and now all that was left was the last touch ups.

Alya gently brushed on some blush on her.

"Okay." Marinette stopped her friend from addimg more anymore blush. "Easy on the blush. I don't want to scare him away." she smiled. "Not that I could."

As Alya was finishing, she smiled too. "Please. My mom taught me how to apply blush before I could talk." she exaggerated that a little. "Always use upward strokes." she put down the brush and closed the blush container. Then opened the lipstick of a nice pale pink.

"My mom was never really big on make-up tips." she let her apply it. "I've never had a sister."

"Well, now you do." Alya exclaimed as she gently dabbed the lipstick on Mari's lips with her index finger. "We're going to need all the family we can get if we can pull this off. My mother's not a barrel of laughs when she doesn't get her way." she continued working a bit. "Just ask Trixx."

A question popped up in the blunette's mind. "Are you afraid of her?"

"Sometimes." Alya was being honest and had finished up. "Are you afraid of your mom?"

Her hands were on her lap. "I just want her to be proud if me." she pauses and looks down. "She just gets so angry with me when I disappoint her. And yeah, she's my mom. So I know she loves me." she smiles and gives her friend eye contact. "In her own way."

"Ready to go?" Alya asks.

Mari nodded. She looked at herself in the mirror and straigtend herself up.

"I know." Alya hugged her from behind.

She felt so beautiful and it was something that she nver really got to experienced before. "I look.."

"Say it." her friend encouraged. She was still hugging her.

"Not hideous."

"Not even close." both girl laughed.

Alya stopped hugging her and left her be to where Mari could see her true beauty.

Marinette looked at the intricate designs of the dress. Golden stitches with the pink that held together and made her seem so elegant. Then the black stitchings around the waist band that made a beautiful design with flowers. She looked at herself with the reflection of the mirror.

 **I am so sorry about the long wait for this. I've been going through a lot. Which includes writing other fanfiction, roleplaying, and also writing other books. Anyways thanks for reading, leave a review and the next chap will be soon.**


	20. If Only

As Marinette was srill staring in a mirror that was in the dorm room she had stayed in eith her best friend Alya, a knock was heard.

The knock wasn't in the slightest of too hard or too soft. It was a nice knock of three.

The blunette headed to the door. A small smile on her face. She opened the door.

Prince Adrien stood at the door. He lookee at her. A link was between them due to how both held a Miraculous, but unknown to them.

Yet the link was strong.

Adrien was wearing a tux like shirt, but it was a swestshirt. It was green as the shirt part and green sleeves with black and green stripes at the ends. He was also wearing white pants with a black belt around his waist. The boy held two helmets in each arm.

The helmets being for some sort of wheeled ride they were going to use. Both of them were green and black, but one had small little spots of red on it to resemble what looked like to be a ladybug.

Their eyes met and they both blushed.

She sighed.

"For the first time, I understand the difference between pretty and beautiful." Adrien said to her.

Marinette snorted and broke their eye contact as she glanced down at the grounf and looking back up at the boy.

"I hope you like bikes."

All the blunette did was smile and walk towards him. Adrien gave her a kind smile and laughed a bit.

He let Marinette walk ahead of him.

Alya on the other hand, she walked up to the door and closed it slowly until the two were out of her sight.

But now she had to think. She walked over to a table that was in the dorm room and tried to process things together.

Since when did Marinette get her ears peirced and when did she get those earrings. She couldn't keep track of it all or if it had any sense to it all with Adrien and that ring. Was Mari hiding something from her. Maybe she'll as her later.

She went back to cleaning up her make-up supplies and going back to studying.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Marinette held onto Adrien's waist from the back. She held on tight. The helmet with the red dots was what she had on.

Adrien was enjoying the ride of taking his girlfriend around the streets and passing fields of flowers and grass. He was riding a motorcycle. But it was snaller and didn't make so much noise to disturb the peace of Auradon.

It was a rather quiet ride except for when Marinette would make a comment of how beautiful everything was.

With Tikki with her, she felt a little more safer. She didn't eant her friends thinking that she betrayed them.

They had stopped at an area unknown to most of the students of Auradon Prep. Only very few knew about this place. It was like a hike and also a place that would be so perfect for love.

First, they started out on a bridge that was held by strings and wooden planks. Marinette in front once again and her taking one step at a time.

Adrien watched her from behind. _'At leasr Plagg is sleeping in my pocket. He really kept making a big deal about how she gave me a love potion?'_ he shook his head. Then he asked her something. "Tell me something about yourself that you haven't told anyone."

"Um.." she thought for a second. "I used to have a cat..."

"A cat? What type?"

"I don't really remeber. I'm not even entirely sure how that feline got in The Isle, to be honest."

"Well, you must really have a soft oart for us felines."

Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"I mean felines. Maybe I can tell you something that you have to promise not to tell anyone else." he felt Plagg begin to move in his pocket.

The cat keami sent a telepathic message to him. _'Yes. Tell her. She's Ladybug. Your bugaboo that you could-'_

But he said something else. "Your eyes are beautiful." he had changed the topic. Adrien noticed a faint blush on her face.

 _'Kid. One way or another, you'll have to reveal to each other.'_

 _'I know.'_

Both giggled and they were soon to their destination.

Adrien had her close her eyes and guided her there. He held her soft hands in his as she stepped down. The boy held her waist and made sure she was safe. "You ready?"

She nodded.

"Open."

She gasped at the sight of the small area. It wasn't too small, but enough space for them to enjoy a date of straight up talking. A light green blanket was at the center and a basket of tasty foods.

Trees surrounded the area and a few stones stood high and proud.

She smiled and looked up at him. Then back to the place.

"Go." he said to her.

She walked up to the place.

He followed her.

They had sat down and enjoyed a nice picnic.

Marinette was enjoying a macaron that he had brought. Adrien simply smiled.

"Is this your first time?" he asked her. Adrien layed on his side watching her.

He was no longer wearing the sweatshirt. The boy had on a green dress shirt on. The shade of Plagg's eyes.

"We don't really date on The Isle. We do gang activity though."

"Um I mean is this your first time eating a macaron?"

"Is it bad?"

Adrien sat up. He smiled at her once more. "No. Not at all." He then thought to himself and spoke once more. "I've been doing most of the talking here. Tell me something about you."

Marinette looked at him and took a deep breath. "Well, I'm fifteen, an only child, and I've only ever stayed in one place."

"We already have so much in common. Except, I'm sixteen."

"We don't." she laughed it off. "Trust me when I say we don't." Mari didn't really know what she was saying. Her head focusing on getting the wand while her heart wanted more than just power and screaming at people. "And now you're going to be king."

"Yeah." his head dropped as he looked down.

"What?"

He looked up at her. Their eyes meeting once more. "A crown doesn't make you king."

"Well it..kind of does." She laughed as did he.

"No it doesn't." he glanced down before looking at the bluenette again. "Your mother is the Mistress of Evil and I've got the poster parents of goodness."

She smiled, listening to him.

"But we're not automatically like them. We get to choose who we want to be." he leaned forward.

She stopped smiling.

"And right now, I can look into your eyes and tell that you're not evil."

His words and soft voice made her think.

"I see." he chuckled. Adrien looked to his right for a second and back at her. "Let's go for a swim."

"What? Uh.."

Adrien stood up.

"Right now?"

"Yeah." he started un-buttoning his dress shirt.

She laughed nervously. "I'd rather stay here."

"No, no, no, no. Come on." he offered his hand to her for her to stand besides him.

"I think I'll just say behind to try a.." she looked around. "Strawberry. I-I've literally never tried a strawberry."

He put his hand at his side.

She took a bite. "Mmm." she looked down at it. "Mm."

Adrien laughed. "Don't eat allnof them."

"Okay." she kept eating some more.

Adrien was hidden behind a rock and came out with swimming trunks on. His seimming trunks were also green, but with the heads of black cats all scattered out.

Marinette drawd her attention over to him. Then she stood up and walked over near the edge of the little place. One of her hands on a stone pillar.

He waved at her. Adrien did have abs. As Chat Noir, he would be out and about in the night. His cat like self making things be gone and have freedom.

"Are those little cat heads on your shorts?" she yelled to him. Or enough for him to hear.

He looked down and back at her. "Maybe."

She waved back at him.

He roared and jumped in from where he was. "Wooo!" Adrien had canon balled in. He went underwater.

Marinette laughed.

He came back up for air and aoon realized something. Adrien really was in love with Marinette. Love spell or not.

She turned around from him.

He swam a bit.

She looked down a bit and sang.

 **If Only**

 _A million thoughts in my head._

 _Should I let my heart keep listening._

She layed her head against the pillar and continued on with her song.

 _Cause up till now, I've crossed the line._

 _Nothing lost, but something missing._

 _I can't decide what's wrong, what's right?_

 _Which way should I go?"_

She had a few backflashes when she left just before coming to Auradon and just when she could steal the Miraculous with her friends.

 _"If only I knew what my heart was telling me."_

She had moved away from the pillar to the center of the stone place.

 _"Don't know what I'm feeling._

 _Is this just a dream?"_

She spread her arms out. Mari didn't know anymore.

 _"Uh oh, yeah._

 _If only I could read the signs in front of me._

 _I could find a way to who I'm meant to be._

 _Uh-oh."_

Again, Marinette had another a few more backflashes as she sang. When she first met Adrien, the few moments with him, and how he had asked her on the date she was currently living.

 _"If only, yeah!"_

She threw her head back and raised her arms a bit. Marinette then spun around a couple of times.

 _"Am I crazy?_

 _Maybe we could happen?_

She raised her arms once more and put them at her sides.

 _"Yeah._

 _Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out."_

She looked down at her hands as she had more backflashes of their date. On the bridge and talking a bit.

 _"If only I knew what my heart was telling me."_

And Adrien showing her this beautiful place.

 _"Don't know what I'm feeling._

 _Is this just a dream?"_

She then hid behind a pillar.

 _"Uh-oh._

 _If only, yeah_

 _If only, yeah"_

She put a hand on her shoulder.

 **Choir and Mari:** _"If only, yeah."_

 _"If only._

 _If only."_

She drew ber attention back to where Adrien was. Marinette was at the ledge again. Her jacket already taken off and one sided strap sort of dress. She sat fown with her legs off to one side.

Tikki joining her and munching on a cookie. "That was beautiful, Marinette "

She giggled a bit. "Thanks, Tikki." Marinette looked around after she had heard nothing, but the running water. "Adrien?" she looked around again and turned her head. "Adrien?" he voice sounding so much in concern. "Did you see where he went?" she asked her kwami.

Tikki shook her head.

She stood up. "Adrien?!" her voice echoing a bit. Without a second thought, she jumped into the water and ran through until she couldn't feel the ground. She started struggling in the water. Marinette couldn't swim.

Tikki followed her and tried to get her chosen oit of the water.

Adrien was underwater and saw go under. He quickly swam to her amd carried her back to the stone place. He sae Tikki, but didn't say a word because he knew now. Adrien loved her and she was his partner. His bugaboo.

She was coughing and her entire body entirely soaked.

He held her bridal style and aet her down. Adrien rubbed his eyes.

"You scared me." she punched him.

"You..you can't swim?"

"No."

"You live on an island."

Tikki flew back to the picnic basket.

"Yeah, but with a barrier around it, remember?" she brushed her hand against her hair. "Ugh."

"And you still tried to save me."

"Ugh...yeah. And do you thank me? No. All I get is soaking wet."

"And uh this fancy rock." he held the crystallizes rock. Adrien handed it to her. "It's your's."

She grabbed the rock.

"Make a wish and throw it back into the lake." he pointed at the water.

She looked up at him confused and immediately threw it back into the lake besides him.

Adrien looked where she threw it. _'That was fast.'_ he thought.

"Ugh." she got up and headed back to the center of the place.

Adrien climbed out and followed her. He got his sweatahirt and put it around her.

"What?-.." she sat down and blew the hair from her face off the one side.

Adrien dried his hair with a towel he had brought and sat in front of her.

Tikki and Plagg behind Marinette amd watching the two.

She looked away from him.

He touched a strand on her hair with one of his hands.

She turned her head to him. Adrien was still touching her hair.

"Um Marinette," he looked down. "I told you that I loved you." and back up.

She had a worried look on her face amd looked into his eyes.

"What about you? Do you love me?"

She looked away from him slowly. "I don't know what love feels like." she let out a breath.

Adrien put one of his hands under her chin and guided her to make her look at him.

Mari was now looking back at him.

"Maybe I can teach you."

She nodded.

He pulled her closer to him and held her in his arms.

Mari leaned against him and smiled.

 **Well, this was fun to write. This story is almost complete and then I can do Wicked World as well as Descandants 2. Yay!**


	21. Thoughts and Calls

Marinette had returned to Auradon Prep with Adrien after an hour or so and had joined her friends where they were still learning about how to be good.

The blunette had to change clothes and went with her usual attire during school life.

The day which was still clear, light was shining through the windows. Even with the chalkboard blocking the window. Lights were on in the class too.

Principal Master Fu stood between tables. Just the fournofnthem seated when they had firsted started this.

Alya and Ivan at the ends. Marinette and Nath at center.

"Children."

The four Isle of the Lost kids looked at him. Each of them all doing their own thing while Fu gathered somethings in preparation of another activity.

Ivan was thinking about the next games. Something which was surprising was that he wasn't thinking about stealing.

Nathaniel who sat next to him was leaning on the chair. He changed his posture. The red head was still bringing Fang along with him.

Marinette had stopped sketching. She was designing clothes forbher friends. Which was for the coornation.

Lastly, Alya was studying. She didn't want Kim getting in the way of her succeding amd she was not going to make the same mistake again with falling for the wrong person.

Fu stood a couple of feet away from them. But closer to Marinette and Nathanial. "Excuse me." he clasped his hands together.

For every classroom, there were some rooms which had no doors and Fu reminded them at times to stay queit if he was teaching a class.

"As you know, this Sunday is family day here at Auradon Prep. And because your parents can't be here due to uh.." he rhought to himself for a second. Then continued on. "Diatance. We've arranged a special treat." he smiled at them and turned back around to the small flat screen tv. Fu turned on the tv with a few buttons and clicks.

Miss Fortune's face startling her since her face was taking up the whole screen. "I don't see anything." she said and backed into the couch that they had in the room. "Nor do I hear."

The other parents were excited to see their kids. Them trying to get a good look through the small tv that they had.

Fu gave a gesture for the students to come over and say hello. "Kids." he looked back to the screen.

Miss Fortune was fixing something.

Alya, Marinette, Nath, and Ivan came over. None bringing anything with them except for Nathaniel who was carrying Fang in his arms.

"Can I please see the remote?!" Miss Fortune yelled.

Lady WiFi handed her the remote.

Marinette's mother pressed a button and turned on their side of the small tv that they were trying to build. "Is this thing on? Gah. It's broken."

Animan gasped.

"I hate these electeonics thingies." she slammed the remote down amd a screen appeared before their eyes.

"Ooh."

Fu was in front of the tv. Mari behind him with Alya on her side. On Fu's other side were Ivan and Nath.

"Oh!" Animan said.

"Alya!" WiFi said. She was behind Miss Fortune. "Look how beatiful you are." she sniffled.

On Miss Fortune's left was Animan. Stoneheart on her right.

Animan waved at his son. "Nathaniel. Who's the old man?"

"This is Principal Fu." Marinette said with a kind tone.

Fu looked at them with an emotionless look.

"Still guarding those trashy jewels?" Miss Fortune snickered.

The other villains chuckling as well.

"I guarded those Miraculous jewels with my life." Fu said.

"Youbreally couldn't keep track of all of those jewels? I have one. If you do remember. I mean really."

The other villains chuckled again.

He disappeared from the screen and was out of their sight. Fu let the new students talk to their parents.

They all stepped up.

Marinette beimg the first to speak. "Hi mom."

"Marinette!" her mother yelled. "I m-m-miss you."

"You children are never far from our thoughts." Stoneheart said.

"How long must mommy wait to see you?" Miss Fortune asked.

"Some time after the coronation."

"What coronation?" Miss Fortune had her hands under her chin.

"The crowning for Prince Adrien."

"When?!"

"Friday. Ten AM."

"You sure I can't see you sooner? I don't know what I'll do if I don't get my hands on those Miraculi-" She stopped herself. "You, my little Princess that I love so much."

The other villains were copyimg her a bit.

"Yes. I completly understand mother."

Animan put her face up to the screen. "Nathanial, is that a dog?"

Fang whimpered.

As Fu was trying to mind his own business and rethink everything, he knew what they wanted. The parents.

"Oh yes, yes, kitty. I do understand." he said to the fake animal on his shirt.

Nath stood up for him amd stepped closer to the screen. "He's the perfect size for a pet."

Animan tensed up and aat back down. He frowned.

"This dog loves me and I love him. And fyi, your animal is **STUFFED**."

Animan couldn't believe what Nathanial had to him.

"So give it a rest!"

Stoneheart laughed. "Burn."

Animan began petting the fake cat and looked at Stoneheart. He sniffled. "Why don't you go sell your load of junk to a two bit salesman." he tried to say back.

The villian parents startwd arguing. But mainly Animan and Stoneheart.

All of their kids looked at each other and comtinued watching them.

"ENOUGH-" WiFi yelled.

Ivan stepped forward and turned off the tv.

A black screen before their eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Fu said to them. He had a sympathetic look on his face which was real.

Speaking for his friends, Ivan spoke. "Thanks for the special treat."

Fu nodded. "Of course."

Marinette was the first to turn around and grab her bag. She didn't want to go back. _'Do I really want to do this?'_ she asked herself.

Alya followed her. "Mari."

Nathanial amd Ivan behind them.

Marinette stopped at the entrance and let Alya speak.

"What do you think our parents will do if we don't pull this off?"

"I think they eill be quite disapointed with us. But ultimately proud of us for trying." she was really unsure.

"Really?" Nathanial asked.

"No. I think we definitely are goners. "

She started walking again. Alya following her again. Followed by Nath and lastly, Ivan.

And now, things were really at stake for them. They had to plan something.

Fu watched them head out. _'They don't deserve this sort of life..hope it gets better.'_


	22. Coronation Plans

That night, the Isle kids were in Nath and Ivan's room. They had finished their classes and were now scheming with Marinette leading it.

On the table they were all surrounding were plans on how to get the Miraculous at the time of the coronation. The table having sheets of papers from Marinette's bag scattered. Including of which the drawing of the Miraculous. And a map of where the coronation would take place.

"Okay. We all know what these look like. I will be up in the front and you guys will be up in the balcony." Mari pointed to where everyone would be. "Nathaniel?"

None of them wanted to do this, but if they didn't, their parents would definitely end them for not getting what they wanted.

"Okay, I'll find our limo so that we can break the barrier and uh get back on the island with the Miraculous." The red head said without much emotion.

"Perfect." Mari said. She picked up a small spray bottle with some sort of liquid inside. "Alya?"

"Yeah?"

"You will use this to take out the driver. Two sprays and he'll be out like a light." Mari smiled and gave the spray to Alya. The spray was made by Marinette from her spellbook.

Alya nodded. "Okay." she took the spray from Marinette's hands.

Alya, Nath, and Ivan seemed to understand as Marinette looked at them. The blunette sighed and went back to work on their plan. She sat down and cleared the loose hair from her face. She flipped through the pages of the spellbook.

Alya stood behind her. She was curious. "Mari."

The bluebell eyed girl looked up at her friend.

"You want to break Prince Adrien's love spell?" she asked, looking down at the page that Marinette was on. _'True love might happen!'_ She thought to herself excitedly.

Marinette thought something different. Which was maybe her she really didn't have to do this, maybe, she did have a choice. But she said something else instead. "You know, when the villains do invade Auradon, and begin to loot, and kick everyone out, and imprison their leaders, and destroy all that is good and beautiful, Adrien still in love with me seems..." she thinked of word appropriate for this conversarion.

While Marinette was talking, Nathanial and Ivan looked at her. Here at Auaradon, it was different. In a good way of where they could enjoy being here and not be so expected to be rotten to the core. Both of them were on their beds

"Cruel." The blumette finished.

Alya had sat down besides her. She had a kind smile on her face and seemed to understand what Marinette meant. She stared at her.

Mariette closed the spellbook with both of her hands. She was way too concerned about having to see Chat Noir tonight. She got up from her seat. Alya still looking at her.

"Mari.." she tried ro call out to her.

But Marinette didn't answer back. She left without another word. Opening the door and closing the door behind her. She headed to the dorm room of which she shared with Alya.

Alya stared and looked down.

Marinette's friends all having the same reaction. Then going back to what they were doing by doing their own things. But thoughts colliding their mind of what they could do during the coronation.

 **Please forgive me that this chapter is so short. Anyways, thanks reading. Next chapter might take a couple of days or tomorrow. So thank you all for being patient.**


	23. Late Nights

Late at night, the villain kids we're staying up late because if they could have pulled this off, they all knew that their parents would be disappointed in them. There being so much at stake for them.

With Ivan and Nathaniel, they weren't messing with each other. They didn't even know each other was awake.

Ivan had gotten up from his bed. He couldn't sleep. The boy was wide awake. He stood up and looked at the tropy he haf won from playing that sport on the turny field.

The tropy sat on a window where the moon cast some light tgrough the silk curtains and made the tropy seem brighter than ever before.

Ivan stared at the tropy for a little. He couldn't take his eyes of it. This was one of the first things that he didn't have to steal, but he earned it. It was something better to do instead of steal all the time.

Nathanial kept thinking and thinking. Only a few days were left and there was just so much pressure on them.

Light from the moon through the curtains was enough light for them boys to see.

The red head turned onto his other side where Fang laid on on his stomach.

Fang was fast asleep, but knew that Nathaniel was under a bit of distress. so, Fang whimpered. Nathaniel pet his head. The soft head.

Both Ivan and Nath sighed to themselves.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Alya was alone in the dorm room where Marinette was supposed to be there too. But she wasn't. She sat up in her bed. A blanket covering her waist down. She was wearing orange colored pajamas with ruffly short short-sleeves. The brunette's hair stopping at her chest.

She had turned her lamp on. Enough light for her to open the drawer next to her bed. Something that she could take out and look at. That something being the science test that had a good great on it. The B that she earned eithout needing to cheat with her phone. She looked at it for a lomg time. Thoughts in her mind of a change. She sighed, knowing that she'd have tobgive it all up when the coronation would come.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Marinette wasn't alone where she was. She was back in the kitchen where her friends haf joined her in the making of the love spell.

She was wearing a dark blue long sleebed shirt that had remimded her of home. Black decoracting the sleeves with stripes, along with white. To add to that, black soft pants. The Ladybug Miraculous safely hidden with her hair down.

The bluenette was currently mixing ingredients together and making the spell that would break the love spell on Adrien. A whisk in her hand and the other hamf held the bowl.

Tikki watched Marinette and wanted to say something. The little red kwami was hidden in her bag. She had to tell Marinette that she had to meet up with Chat Noir again.

 _"A million thoughts in my head._

 _Should I let my heart keep listening?"_

She stirred slowly as she continued to sing her song. She stopped stirring and looked straight ahead.

 _"I know it's time to say goodbye._

 _So hard to let go."_

She had started tearing up as a tear from her face fell into the mixture. Marinette silently read from the spellbook and closed it. She could cry.

But, she really didn't want to say goodbye to Adrien. He taught her how to love and she appreciated that. Though, she didn't know how to show it. Or to give him a proper thank you.

She put her hand on the cover of the spellbook and looked down. Mari had continued to make the form of it and wrapped it up.

Tikki flew from her bag and to Marinette. "Oh Marinette. You know you don't have to do this. You have a choice. You are not like your parents."

Her shoulders dropped. "I have no choice, Tikki."

"You are not like Miss Fortune. She fell into the side of darkness. There's still time."

"Time..yeah sure." she cleaned up what she had finished and grabbed her bag. "Let's transform, Tikki. Spots on."

Marinette loved how the latex suit hugged her body tight. Also hiding her items. Her hair pulled into tight pigtails with red hair ties. The mask covering her face.

And now, she was Ladybug.

Opening a window, she steps out, only to slip off the rooftop there and have to use her yo yo to get herself back on her feet. She swinged upside down and screamed. But again, was caught by the mysterious, flirty Chat Noir.

"You know, M'Lady?" he asked, carrying her in his arms bridal style.

"Hm?" she asked.

"Have I ever told you that you turn my world upside down?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Oh come on."

"Why did you call me out here?" Ladybug asked as she changed the subject.

"To let you know that in your civillian form, be on the lookout for anyone who wants to steal our and the Miraculous during Prince Adrien's coornation."

Ladybug nodded. She was trying to comprehend what she just said, but didn't say a word after that.

"Bugaboo?"

"Oh uh yeah..you mean those villian kids that recently came to Auradon?"

Chat nodded. "I better be on my way. I have some important plans for tomorrow. _Cat-_ cha later, little lady." Using his baton, he jumped from each rooftop amd was gone to her sight in a blink of an eye.

"I might as well get going myself." she leaves quickly, using her yo yo. She was gone, but didn't see or know that one person was warching her and Chat.

Alya stopped the camcorder and sent it to all of the students of Auradon Prep. Well those who had a phone.

Students were going to be in for a big suprise. The Ladybug and Cat Miraculous having to be activated. It was time to uncover them. Not yet, though...


	24. Be Our Guest

As everyone of Auradon Prep woke up, prepared themselves, and checked their phones, there was a forty five second video sent to them from Alya.

Alya had set up something to make this video go to everyone.

Students talked to each other about the retuen of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Endless questions that were asked. Repetitive ones too. Like who are they? Why are they here? Who are they? And so and so forth. It was only the only talk that really spread around other than the coronation.

But today, something else was going on. Parent day.

Parent day was for the students of Auradon Prep to be able to talk to their parents after quite some time. Nothing could really ruin this special day.

In the central courtyard, a group of students with Adrien being the lead singer were vocalizing a song. A version that was sung to Adrien's mother of much difference.

Their were both girls and boys. The girls in their best dresses and the boys well dressed in their suits.

Adrien stepped forward. He was wearing a blue suit and a white shirt. Matching pants to his suit as well as black shiny shoes. A cloth napkin laid on his right arm as he was the main singer to this. The introduce person since he was the prince. The people's prince.

 **Be Our Guest**

 _"Ma cherie Mademoiselle,_

 _It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure"_

A little bit of the students were in the department of vocalizing of what would be an acapella group. Nino and Kim and many more students were in there. Vocals of different students being ones to make such lovely sound. Even Chloe in there. She wanted her Adrikens back.

Even these students had a cloth napkin on their arms. It was fancy.

Adrien slowly walked through the aisle that the vocalist had made. He had stopped a brief second to Nino to gently wipe off something on his left shoulder. Maybe a little bit of dust. Who knows?

Nino smiled. He too was wearing a blue tux. But it was a dark cornflower blue. Underneath, he had a white shirt as well. His pants were also the same color and his shoes were also very nice shiny, black shoes.

 _"That we welcome you tonight."_

Adrien finally made it to the front of the few students that were joining him into this song. Few students known and the others such great vocalists that had joined right along with the rest of them.

Mylène even joined them too. Her hair down. She was wearing a light blue dress that was a mixture of a little bit of purple too. Not wearing closed toed shoes, she was wearing a lovely pair of sandals that fit ever so elegantly. Her shoes were white. A loose strap. She also was wearing a long sleeved soft jacket with no zipper that covered most of her dress and was most of her style. She didn't wear any makeup. The short girl was in the front row, next to Chloe and another girl who was wearing a dress with no sleeves, but straps.

Chloe was in the front too. On Adrien's right. Her hair was even down. Wavy and was blinding in the light, but not too much. She was wearing a solid yellow dress with ruffles and a dark blue waist band. Her dress ended at her knees. And very nice black slippers covered her feet.

Nino was in the second row. As well as Kim.

Kim had on a blue tux too. But a different shade from all the rest. He smiled as the routine had went on.

The other students, were wearing the colors of blue and green. Pastel colors that rested upon them. Yellows and pinks. Purples. They were dancing as well too. A mood to create such happiness around all.

Then, there was the audience. They were in the groove and were dancing a bit too to the toon.

 _"And now, we invite you to relax"_

The prince had stepped away from the group and shook hands with a student who smiled and was honored to shake hands with the prince. It was quick. The person that he shook hands with was male. A gray colored tux with a multi colored tie. One hand in his pocket. White pants.

After Adrien had let go, he went in front of the audience a little bit. The student that the prince just shook hands with, bowed before his before rising back up.

 _"Let us pull up a chair"_

 _As the dining room proudly presents"_

Even Gabriel and Leah were there. It was Family day after all and they were setting a mood for the rest of the people.

Since Gabriel was still king, he had his crown atop his head and was wearing the smae clothes that he had when he last saw his son. As was his queen.

The king and queen were having their own moves. Jammin' along eith the beat.

 _"Your dinner."_

Immeaditly, the choir started singing after Adrien said that last line. All of them bowing into where they had practiced for. As for the moves.

 **Choir:** _"Be our guest._

 _Be our guest."_

They were bowimg in oppisite directions and then altogether.

Nino kind of forgrtting the moves and doing his own thing.

Adrien had gotten out of the way and watched his fellow royals smile and have fun. Parents having fun. Entire families.

 **Choir:** _"Put our servers to the test._

 _Tie your napkins round your neck, cherie._

 _And we'll provide the rest."_

Their notes not rigid or anything. It was in perfect complete harmony.

Adrien waved.

 _"That's right."_

The prince said afterwards.

 **Choir:** _"Soup du jour."_

Adrien whipped the napkin around and threw it to the side where a girl who had a crush on him caught it and swooned.

 **Choir:** _"Hot hors d'oeuvres._

 _Why we only live to serve._

 _Try the grey stuff_

 _It's delicious!"_

Adrien smiled. "Alright." he said. His voice loud enough for everyone to hear.

 **Choir:** _"Don't believe me?"_

 **Adrien and Choir:** _"Ask the dishes."_

The choir sang and Adrien talked it all out. "Yeah!" And now he aort of rapped as the choir went to different parts of the courtyard.

 _"They can sing, sing, sing._

 _They can dance, dance , dance."_

The bous in the choir stood behind him. All doing their own thing to promote Adrien's such lovely voice and add more pazzaz.

 _"After all, Miss, this is France."_

"Uh huh." One of the boys said.

 _"And the dinner here is never ever second best."_

The boys still vocalized some notes. It was quite a remarkable thing to see since it was peace and harmony. Three were on their knees. Nino and Kim.

"Come on!" they threw their napkins to the side that was closest to them as people in the audience caught them.

 _"Go on, unfold your menu._

 _Take a glance and then you'll_

 _Be our guest._

 _Be our guest._

 _Be our_

 _Guest."_

Even Principal Fu was there with his niece next to him. He was wearing his typical clothes and as for his niece, she didn't seem really too happy. He laughed.

Manon tried to smile. A beautiful pastel like turqoise on her. The dress ended at her knees.

"Yeah, yeah."

Adrien as well as the boy choir seemed so in snyc. All movimg together as one. Their moves countered all together and one mistake would ruin all of it.

 _"C'mon, yeah be our guest, guest, guest."_

And now, the choir took over. The crowd cheering.

 **Choir:** _"We tell jokes."_

The Isle kids had now arrived. Their costumes made by magic as well as Mari and Alya's quick thinking to make clothes for all of them altogether.

Nathanial held Fang in his arms.

 **Choir:** _"I do tricks_

 _With my fellow candle sticks._

 _And it's all in perfect taste_

 _That you can bet."_

Now, Adrien was surrounded by the choir. Mylène and Chloe at front center and the boys in the back as the girls had the attention on them.

The Isle kids watcjed from.where other studenta weren't. Out of sight until they felt it was right.

 **Choir:** _"Come on and lift your glass._

 _You've won your own free pass."_

They waved their hands in the air. Their moves had to be perfect for this event.

 **Choir:** _"To be our guest."_

 **Adrien:** _"If you're stressed._

 _It's fine dining we suggest."_

Adrien now stepped forward. The girls going to the side as he was now in front once again. He wasn't the one singing and the choir was.

All of them had a smile on their face. The song soon finishing.

 **All:** _"Be our guest._

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest."_

They had finished with a big end. Then bowing and curtseying.

The cheer rose in applause and cheered. There was a lot of spirit and people.

 **So, I know this chapter is a bit everywhere. But I will be modifying everything once this is complete. I'm thankful that you guys were so patient and this chapter, probs one of the difficult to write because of the amount of peoplr and some of the lyrics were hard to catch.**

 **Let me know if you want me to do Descendants 2 and or Wicked World.**

 **Am I doing well? Feel free to review.**


	25. First Impressions

The four Isle kids walked down the stone stairs. No one noticed them and it kind of felt good to be not seen.

Alya and Marinette had designed these last minute clothes together and really, their outfits turned out very good. Some bright colors and their colors for being in the Isle.

The loud cheering was a little bit much, but there was a lot people.

Marinette had on a lovely dark blue dress that at sharp ends to the Isle style. A dress with thin straps. The dress ended at her knees. Black boots with a touch of pink on her them. Her hair was down and ahe held a small black handbag with her to hold Tikki. She was also wearimg the jacket from when she first came to Auradon.

Alya was wearing a knee length dress too. It was orange and black to represent her Lady WiFi and Volphina side of her. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. It was a short sleeved dress.

Nathanial had on a tux. Black suit and white shirt underneath, but wearing a tie too. He held Fang in his arms as the dog looked around. His pants ended at his shins. Black colored. As were his shoes.

Ivan, still beimg quiet, it was hard finding something that he'd be comfortable with. He had on a white shirt too with a leather black and white striped jacket over the shirt. He had on black pants and very nice shoes.

Everyone was so focused on the festivities that they weren't even near the food.

Marinette had taken a macaron as they atopped at the back center of the large courtyard.

Nathanial handed Fang to Alya so that he could feed on the yummy goodies available to everyone there.

A boy who was already there handed Nathanial a chocolate covered strawberry on a stick. He had immeaditly grabbed it and was pleased with the delicious, sweet goodness that it had.

Ivan joimed the red head into the treats. Alya smiled while Marinette simply looked into Adrien's direction.

"Mmm..." Nathanial said.

The boy smiled.

With Adrien, he had went to greet his parents. But his mother was so proud of him and hughed him.

"That was so lovely!" his mother commented to him.

Gabriel smiled.

Adrien looked into the direction of Marinette was. He smiled even too.

Back to the Isle kids, Ivan anf Nathanial were enjoying the goodiea so much that they had made things very unpleasant there. With Ivan sticking his tongue in the fondue and Nathanial bouncing up and down with such happiness.

Now again with Adrien and his family, a photographer, had asked permission to take a few pictures of them.

The royal family was standing in a little place of the courtyard where photographers could have an accurate lovely picture. Or pictures.

Leah was on Adrien's right and Gabriel on his other side. Adrien at center.

"Ready?" a photographer asked them. He was one of the best. Old man like glasses and a tan suit on with a striped tie.

Leah sighed as she put her hands together. She smiled for the camera.

Adrien turned to his father. "Oh and by the way, I have a new girlfriend.

Leah gasped and smiled. She was really happy.

"Oh." Gabriel replied.

"Yeah." the prince said.

Turning back to the photographer, they all took their pose. Gabriel's right hand on his son's left shoulder. Anf Leah leaning in a little, her hands together still.

"I never wanted to say anything, but I always thought that Chloe was a little bit self absorved. And that fake smile." Leah said. "Kimd of a kissup."

"Do we know your new girlfriend?" Gabriel asked Adrien, givimg him eye comtact as he did he as he looked back to the photographer.

"On the count of three." the man said. "One." he got the camera ready and into a stance. "Two."

"Wait."

The photographer sighed.

"Marinette!" Adrien said her name once and had caught her attention. He had made a hand gesture for her to come over to him.

The bluenette came over to him with a smile on her face.

His parnets loomed at her in disbeleif while Adriem was the only one who haf smiled for the picture.

"Three." the photo was took. He looked at the photo and back at them.

His parnets still couldn't believe that Adrien had chosen to date a villian kid.

"Marinette." Adrien said her name once again.

Leah looked at Gabriel. "Oh.."

"I want to introduce you to my parents."

"Hey. Hi.." she gave him a loving embrace as he did too.

His parents didn't know what to say next.

Both teens turned to the king and queen. Him holding her hand. "This is Marinette. From the island."

"Hm..." Leah said.

"My girlfriend." Asrien was pretty confident.

"Hi.." Leah was the first to speak.

"Hi." Marinette said back.

Gabriel waved.

The blonde haired boy looked at Marinette and back to his parents. "I wad thinking that she could join us for lunch."

"Of..course..any-any friends of Adrien's.." Gabriel said, trailing off.

"Um I actually came with my friends.." Marinette pointed back with her thumb.

"Well, uh you should invite them." the queen said rather quickly. She looked over to them to see Alya holding the dog of the campus and Nathanial waving at them with his mouth covered in chocolate again. Then she added on. "Because the more, the merrier..."

"Yeah." Mari said.

They had an akward laugh together except for Adrien.

"I'll go get them." Mainette said as she pulled away from Adrien.

"Uh how about a game of croquet before lunch?"

"Of course." Marinette replied quickly.

"Game on." Adrien fist bumped with his dad. They chuckled as Adriem and Marinette turned around to het her friends. His arm wrapped around her shoulders. _'I really do love my Ladybug..'_ he knew her little secret and he didn't that Chat Noir was him. "Have you played before?"

"No."

The two walked to the Isle kids.

Leah nearly swooned, but Beast caught her and got her back onto her feet.

Beast held her shoulders, king and queen watching their son love a child from the Isle of the Lost.


	26. Conflicted Situation

After having a nice meal with Adrien's family, Adrien, Marinette, and Marinette's friends, it was now time for a simple game of croquet.

The game was held in another part of the courtyard and the area itself, it was reserves for that sort of thing.

Adrien had told Marinette all about the rules of play croquet. It was easy for her to follow and understand.

Plagg and Tikki moved away from their chosens to chomp and eat some goodies that no one else had eaten. Assorted cookies and cheese waiting for these two kwamiis to finish. Also, to stay out of sight.

Marinette was playing a game with the royal family. A croquet stick at hand so that she could hit the balls through the little wire gates already set up. Shs stood off to the side as Adrien went to high five with his father.

A win win for them.

Even the students and parnets were watching this or most were off to the side talking amongst themselves about their things or that their were superheros at their school. It was still a big deal.

Ivan was near Adrien as he wanted a closer look at the game. It seemed really entertaining.

Nathanial chased after Fang a little bit. He was having a good time.

One of the guests stepped forward to Marinette. She didn't recognize her and wanted to see who she was. She was quite old and was somewhat taller than Marinette. The lady had on a suit and a skirt that was matching. A pale yellow infused with white. Her hair was gray, but quite beautiful. Pearl earrings on her ears. Matching shoes even. Her hands together, but around her waist. "Hello there." she had a smile on jer face.

Marinette smiled back. Her head turned to her left. "Hi." she replied back.

"Now.." she went to Marinette's other side. "Have we met?" she crossed her arms.

"No, I don't think so." she said, a smile still on her face. "I'm new. I'm sort of like a transfer student."

"Ah." the old woman said puttimg her hands back together.

Chloe came up behind her and stood next her. "Grandma." she said with a smile. A hand on her chest.

"Oh Chloe, give grammy a kiss, dear." the saggy skinned woman was holding one of Chloe's hands with both of her hands.

Chloe leaned forward to give her grammy two kisses on each cheek. And then looked at Marinette as her smile turned to a frown.

"Grammy?" Marinette questioned.

"Queen Bee's mother." Chloe said.

The bluenette nodded slowly.

Chloe shook her head slowly, barely noticable. "Grammy, I don't think you should be talking to this girl. Unless you feel like taking another hundred year nap."

The used to be Queen Aria looked at Marinette while still holding Chloe's hand. "What?"

Marinette remained to smile kindly. Her eyes shining aa they are a strong bluebell like her mom.

"YOU!" Aria yelled, startling Marinette and also grabbing the attention of a few guests.

Tikki looked from the goodies and had to watch how this would unfold. Same with Plagg. They couldn't be seen. Let alone be captured on camera.

Her friends looked into their direction. As did the royal faimily.

Principle Fu went to check on what the deal was. He was also trying to calm down the conflict.

"H-how are you here?" Chloe's grammy asks fearfully. "And how have you stayed so young?"

Adrien came behind his girlfriend, followed by Alya. "Queen Aria. It's okay." he tried to reassure her.

The bluenette looked up at him and back at the rest of them.

"Miss Fortune is still on the island. This is her daughter, Marinette." Adrien pulled her close to him.

Miss Fortune's daughter remained to have a smile on her face.

"Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?" he asked her.

Kim stood behind Aria.

"A chance to what Adrien? Destroy us?" Aria asked. "Come on. You remember, don't you?" she turned to Fu and had let go of Chloe's hand.

The blonde haired girl glared at Marinette.

Aria continued on. "The poison apples."

Fu held one of her hands as did Chloe.

"And the spells."

King Gabriel and Queen Leah looked down a little, but kept their eyes on the conflict.

"Spells."

Marinette looked at her with an emotionless, yet sypathetic look.

The prince looked away.

"My daughter was raised by fairies because of your mother's doing. Her firsr words..her first steps. I Missed IT ALL!.."

Mari looked down.

Aria turned away, crossing her arms. "You mustn't trust her."

"I'm so sorry." Marinette said, trying to step forward to Aria.

Fu and Chloe were trying to comfort her.

Kim stopped her. "No way! Stay away from her!"

"Don't do this Kim." Adrien said with a strong voice.

Kim looked at him as Marinette stepped back. "What? They were raised by their parents, Adrien."

Ivan had joined Alya as they stood a few feet away.

"What do you think villians teach their kids?"

Aria looked back at Kim and the couple.

"Huh? Kindness? Fairplay? No way, okay? Uh uh."

Fu tried to make sure that the situation was under control.

Kim jerked his head forward to Mari. "You stole another girl's boyfriend." He looked at her and backnat Adrien, then back at her.

"Hey, hey!" Adrien spoke. _'He's making things worse.'_ Kim then pointed at Ivan. "You. Enjoy hurting people."

Ivan looked down.

"And you."

Alya looked at him.

"You're nothing, but a gold digger."

Nino stood behind Kim. He knew these words weren't even true.

"And a cheater."

Alya stepped forward and flashed her phone at him with a mirrior at hand."Who's the biggest jerk in the land?" It showed Kim.

"What? Come on." He smacked her hand away from him.

Ivan took Kim by the shoulders. "Back off, Kim. Alright?"

Alya took out the spray and sprayed it all over him.

Kim fell back into Nino.

Adrien held back Stoneheart's son. He pushed him back.

"Kim?" Chloe asked worriedly.

Nino set him down on his back

Mylène, Nino, and Chloe were trying to bring him back. Kim was out cold.

"Come on, girl." Alya pulled her friend from the situation. Both ran.

"Guys!" Adrien called out to them.

"Ivan!" Mari said as she ran off after Alya. Nathanial following them too. Ivan following them.

Kim regained his conciousness.

Adrien walked up to his parents.

King Gabriel pulled out a hankerchief. "I feared something like this would happen."

"This isn't their fault!" Adrien raised his voice at his own father.

"No, Adrien.." the king looked down. He cleaned his glasses. Then looked back up at him. "It's yours." He put his glasses back on. And offered a hand for his wife to take.

She took it.

"Mom?" Adrien looked at her with a saddened face.

They both left, leaving Adrien to wonder. Were they right? Or do they see this as something else? Many questions went through Adrien's mind.

Chloe left with Kim and Nino left with Mylène. Guests were leaving two by two.

Adrien was now facing these many questions that passed through his mind..


	27. The Aftermath

Even more rumors, questions, and talking were beginning to happen during the off hours. All that it had ever seemed now was the on and on talking about Chat Noir and Ladybug. Then there was the situation with Kim being a jerk to the Isle kids.

Each story was different. With Alya starting the fight or Ivan knocking out Kim. Rumors spread and itbreally affected them.

The four Isle students stayed as far away as possible. They were still in their clothes for the family day event. And they all had multiple thoughts in mind. _'We'll never be seen as good. Or be given a chance. We'll never be accepted.'_

They sat on a wooden picnic table thinking about what they had done. Ivan was kind of sitting, but mostly standing. Alya sat next to Nathanial on his left and Ivan on his other side. Across from them three was Marinette. They were eating here and there.

Marinette was looking through spells in her spellbook.

Ivan looked down.

Nathanial brought his attention to Marinette. He could see a little bit of distress on her face. The tomato boy had his hands together.

Alya was doing some homework. Looking through paper after paper. Notes to help her.

While they kept themselves quiet and away from the other students of Auradon, Adrien came over to them. Over next to Ivan. He was no longer tight and suit up, just loose. "Hey guys. How's everyone?"

The Isle kids ignored him. Even Marinette. They kept doing what they were doing.

"Yeah.." He then put a hand on Ivan's shoulder. "Hey listen. Forget about alright? It was nothing. Forget about it. Let it go." He then stood behind Marinette. "Tomorrow after the coronation, I promise that everything will be okay."

Nino slowly walked up to the table. He wasn't going to approah Alya yet until Adrien was gone.

Adrien whispered in his girlfriend's ear. "I have to go." He then regained hia posture and looked at them. The prince feeling bad for what had happened. "I'll see you guys later."

Behind him stood Chloe and Manon. The two talking aboit what had happened.

Adrien walked away to where he needed to go.

Kim amd a few other students sat at a table behind them. They sent glares into their direction.

The cap boy, Nino, walked over to Alya. His bag slung on one shoulder. "Listen Alya, I want to talk about earlier-"

"Nino!" Kim called out to him, grabbing his attention.

Nino looked back to him.

"It's my fault, Nino." She said softly.

"No it's not." he replied back to her. Nino looked back to her.

"I'm so sorry."

Before Nino could say anything, Kim called out to him again. Nino looked back at him. "What?"

Kim just looked at him.

"Nino.." Lady Wi-Fi's daughter said softly. He looked at her.

"Sorry. I can't." he slowly started walking backwards and went over to Kim's table.

Alya looked back down.

Next, Manon and Chloe came up behind Marinette.

Alya glared at them.

"How long does she think that's going to last?" Manon asked, looking at Chloe.

"Marinette's just the bad girl infatuation."

"Yeah." the little girl agreed. She went to Mari's left. "I mean he's never going to make a villian a queen."

A group of girls gathered up, laughing at the hurtful words that they had said to her. Oh no.

Chloe didn't care. She juat wanted to torture them.

Marinette opened her spellbook, given to her by her mother. "Beware, forswear, undo Manon's hair." She pointed her finger left, right, up, down, and then up again in a fasr motion.

The girls were simply talking while Manon was put down into having boring hair. She had screamed as the other girls backed away from her and laughed.

Manon was embarrased and Chloe simply pointed and laughed.

Other students lookes her way. Mylène gasped and made sure she still had her hair.

Alya was the first to stand and had out her hands on her hips. Then Marinette and the others.

The bluenette turned around. Her mother's spellbook held close to her. "There's a lot more where that came from."

Chloe put one hand on her hip. "Excuse me? Who do you think you are?" she asked her rudely.

The short girl Manon, was now touching her boring hair. A sad look on her face.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" she asked. Seriousness on her face and in her voice. She was getting tired of all of this.

The group of girls looked like they didn't believe her.

So the Miss Fortune's daughter got her spellbook by lifting it up to her eyes, flipping the pages to the spell.

All students in tbe present area near them had gathered their things and fast walked off.

Marinette turned to her friends with a small smile on her face. She took a deep breath. "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow." She closed her spellbook. "Let's grab the Miraculouses and blow this popsicle stand." she said, walked away.

Alya gathered her things.

Nathanial walking besides Mari on her left.

And Ivan on her other side.

The daughter of Lady Wi-Fi was on Nathanial's other side.

All four began to walk together once again, leaving behind a mess for other student's to clean up and not having a care.

 _'I'm rotten to the core.'_

 **LBCNLBCNLBCN**

 ** _Okay guys. I'm almost done with this story. And I created the cover for this story myself. It was a lot of work. But I'll have to edit and modify the cover and this story for change and error. Anyways, thank you for reading. Feel free to review._**


	28. Her pain and His wait

"Tikki. I can't betray my friends. I can't disappoint my mom. She would kill me if she found out that I have one of the most powerful Miraculous jewels and had not told her!" Marinette was in the girl's bathroom again at a very late hour. The time almost being midnight.

"Calm down Marinette. Everything will be okay. I promise. You were chosen for this role. And you are not like your parents." The floating kwami said. She was trying to calm her down after what had happened on this day.

Her friends were already fast asleep and their costumes were already made with the fast work that Nathanial and Marinette had.

"I was chosen? All I noticed was a box and decided to pick it up."

"We already went through this process, Marinette. We-"

"I'm not cut out to be a superhero. I'm going to mess up when I face my mom."

"Keep calm." Tikki reassured her. "I know you can."

The bluebell eyed girl turnes her head before looking back at her kwami. "I can't. I'll create disaster and chaos for everyone. And I'll only make things worse for me, and you, and everyone. I think the world will be better off without Ladybug. I'm quitting." she turned from her kwami.

"Chat Noir needs you. He needs Ladybug to capture, purify akumas, and repair any damage done." Tikki protested.

She went over to the sinks where the mirrors were. "If Chat Noir can't capture the akumas then just find another Ladybug." she looked down. Marinette turned to Tikki who had flown closer to her. "I told you. I'm not cut out to be Ladybug. I'm a villian kid. We don't get second chances."

"Uh.." Tikki squeaked.

"I'm sorry Tikki." Marinette started taking off the earrings.

"No! Don't take off the-"

It was too late. She had taken off the earrings. Then looked around. "Tikki?" she looked down again. The bluenette dug through her bag to find the hexagonical box that the Miraculous were in. She set the earrings inside. Then put the box back into her bag. She looked back at the mirror and left the bathroom and off to her room.

 **LBCNLBCN** Chat sat on the rooftops alone. He wanted to see her again. And he knew she wasn't coming when midnight hit.

 _'It's late, Adrien.'_ Plagg said in Adrien's mind.

"Just a couple more minutes." Chat said outloud.

 _'Tomorrow's your big day. Get some sleep so you don't look like a troll.'_ The leather clad heroine's _cat ears_ drooped. "You're right." He stood up. "Whoever is under that Ladybug mask, I love her." he said outloud again. Chat got out his stick from his side and left for his room. _'And Plagg, I know who My Lady is.'_

 **LBCNLBCNLBCN**

 ** _This isn't an actual part of Descandants. Just another part for the Miraculous and how it'll all go down._**


	29. The Reveal

The day of the coronation had finally arrived and everyone was well dressed in their beautiful dresses, tuxedos, their best shoes. Fancy jewels and all.

The villians on the Isle were bored out of their mind watching this.

Miss Fortune wanted those Miraculous and she knew that her time was coming very soon.

With them, she watched the coronation and all of these perfect people together and being happy.

Students stood at the main entrance of the castle of King Gabriel and Queen Leah. The entire school of Auradon was there. Them waving their school spirit and their wait for Adrien and Marinette.

King and Queen stood at front at entrance, clearly visible to be seen.

From the tv that the evillest of them all shared, they watched the moving screen.

Miss Fortune sat center of the black colored couch, Lady Wi-Fi was on her left, and Animan on her right. Behind Miss Fortune was Stoneheart. A bowl of popcorn sat on her lap.

One of the reporters talked about the live event. She was in front of a camera with a microphone in her hand. She had on red lipstick and pale like skin. The reporter was wearing a light green dress amd was a red head. "At last here we are broadcasting live for the coronation where Prince Adrien will soon be crowned king! I'm Myella bringing you up on the second coverage of who's the fairest of them all."

They were enjoying popcorn during that, but Lady Wi-Fi threw some popcorn at the tv. Then in a mimicking voice, "I'm Myella." She went back to her normal voice and continued to throw popcorn at the tv. "Who are you kidding? She's definitly had her work done." She said, tilting her head towards Miss Fortune and back at the tv.

Miss Fortune looked at her for a brief moment before looking back on the television.

Back to Auradon, in the throne room, many guests such as families were already gathered where stone floors layed.

A light shining down on the Miraculous amd brighter than anything else in the room.

Chloe twirled in her dress and smiled at Kim. Her dress ended up on the ground and was a pastel yellow with sparkles too. Her shoulders were bare. For her hair, her hair was up in a tight bun and a silver tiara set on her head with small white diamonds. On her feet where white shimmering slippers.

As for Kim, he was wearing a red suit with a few buttons on it with black stitchings. His pants were like that too, and as for his shoes, black, fancy shoes.

Myléne was with Chloe wearing a dress too. Her hair, just like Chloe's hair was up in a tight bun. She was wearing a colorful dress just like her old hair once was. It was long sleeved.

Manon simply stood there. She felt like she wasn't even pretty anymore and was wearing a dress that seemed so oversized for her. But not. She had on a light blue purple colored dress which had a pink drooping bow at the top center of it.

Master Fu stood back a little bit with well dressed guards and gentleman who made sure everything was okay. Their tuxs all matching. The colors of blue and green.

Fu was the only one allowed to wear his usual clothing.

With the Isle now, their anticipation was about to be getting impatient.

Myella spoke again for more coverage. "Master Fu is looking quite different from all of these well dressed people. But what is happening with Manon's hair?"

Lady Wi-Fi listned to the tv. Her eating popcorn one piece at a time.

The reporter laughed a bit.

Miss Fortune gave the popcorn bowl to Stoneheart who took another handful.

"And there's tne Miraculous jewels."

"I want those Miraculous!" Miss Fortune said, standing up and blocking the tv from view for the other villians.

"Do you? Haven't heard." Animan said rather sarcastically.

The villian with the scepter at hand turned to Animan and glared at him. Then she sit back down.

"Oh and here comes the prince now."

Adrien waved at the people. He was wearing a blue suit. It was a nice color. And along with green and black stitchings. His oants were blue too. He still had on his white ring. As well as another ring next to it.

Marinette sat next to him. She was smiling a little bit. Her outfit was a dress that hung around her neck by a few straps. The color of her outfit was a pastel pink. Something bright and almost like a rose because of the ruffles on the dress. A small blue box sat on her lap. And a small handbag with her holding the earrings.

A single white horse pulled the carriage with no hood over it.

The crowd was cheering to have finally arrive. Their prince The people's prince.

Marinette looked down amd Adrien looked at her with a concerning look.

He held her hand in his, giving her a small smile and making her turn to him with that small hand touching thing. "Don't be nervous. All you need to do is sit there and look beautiful. No problem there."

"Thank you." she said and glanced down at the box.

"Marinette?"

"Yes?"

"Would you wear my ring?" he asks her and takes off the silver ring next to his white ring.

"Um. Not now." she says. "I think it would just fall right off me."

Adrien smiled, looking ahead.

"I have something for you." Marinette said quickly.

"For me?"

"Yeah." she handed the box. "It's just for later when you uh..ned strength."

Adrien took the box from her. He opened the box and looked inside to see a macoron.

"Some carbs to keep up your energy."

"Always thinking." Adrien smiled and took it out.

"Yeah."

"But I can't wait." he took a bite into it.

"No!"

"Mmmh. This is really good."

"Uh..do you.."

"Marinette?"

"Do you feel okay?"

Adrien licked his lips. "You bet."

"Would you still say that you're still...still have very stron feelings for me?"

"Not sure. I mean." he set the box down and finished the macoron. "Let's give the anti-love potion a few minutes to take effect."

"Okay." Marinette looked down. "Wha?" she looked at him confused.

Adrien started laughing.

"What?" Marinette said again. "You knew?"

"That you spelled me? Yeah. Yeah I do." he smiled

"I-I I can explain myself."

"No. Look it's fine. You had a crush on me, I was with Chloe, and you didn't trust that we could happen on it's own. Am I right?"

"Yes.."

They both laughed a bit.

"You're so right." she looked back up at him. "So then how long have you known?"

"Since our first date. Your spell washed away in the enchanted lake."

"So then what? You've just been faking it this entire time?"

He put his silver ring on her middle finger. Adrien kissed her hand where the ring was like something Chat Noir would do. "I haven't been faking anything, my Ladybug." Adrien didn't notice that Marinette wasn't wearing the Ladybug earrings.

Marinette gasped and smiled. She was realky happy to know that Chat Noir was also Adrien Agreste and would've had to ask him how. The blunette giggled and smiled. Sje was really grateful and was starting to have different thoughts about stealing the Miraculous.


	30. Forgivness

The carriage carrying the two love birds made a stop at the entrance of the castle that Queen Leah and King Gabriel lived in.

Students were out cheering for their friend, Prince Adrien. He was soon going to be their king.

Guards and some servants stood in matching tuxes. They were out there for danger. If danger were to come.

Adrien was the first out of the carriage and he held a hand out for Marinette.

Marinette liftes her dress up with one hand and her other hand took the soon to be king's hand. She slowly stepped down.

One of the guards stepped forward. One hand behind his back and the other hand out for Marinette to take as both of her feet touched the ground.

Marinette smiled.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Meanwhile, in the Isle of the Lost, the villian kid's parents remained watching them and awaiting for their kids to steal the Miraculous.

But all that was on Miss Fortune's mind was power over everyone. To rule the whole world under her rule.

Lady Wifi gasped at the sight of Marinette. "Well if it isn't-"

"My daughter.." Miss Fortune finished. She put a hand over her heart. "Looking like some kind of-"

Myella finished for her. "Princess." She read from a baby blue card. "Now let's see where her dress was made from. Alya and the beauty. A girl named Alya and Marinette."

Lady Wifi stood up as she startled the other villians including Miss Fortune. "ALYA! THAT'S MY DAUGHTER! ALYA!"

"Someone named Alya..designed her gown. Including her herself."

"That's my daughter.." Lady Wifi exclaimed as she hovered over the tv that they shared.

"Oh wow. She made a dress. Meanwhile, my girl is with the prince and she's this close to getting those Miraculous." Miss Fortune now faced her.

"Bitter party of one. Bitter, party of one."

The other villians were just behind them, trying to see what was going on. Stoneheart had the popcorn bowl in his arms and continued eating. Animan besides him.

"It's happening, people! It's happening!" Miss Fortune walked past all of them. Then up some stairs. "I say gird your lions. Gird your lions!" She stopped at the other side of the stairs.

The other villians brought their attention to her. "Villians. Our revenge begins today." She raised her arms and smiled.

And all of them began laughing. They were going to be free soon.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Marinette held onto Adrien's hand as they both walked on a soft velvet blue carpet. They walked up the stairs.

Marinette smiled as she looked down and back at them. She still hand her left hand lifting her dress so that she wouldn't trip over it.

Trumpets played as bothbof them climbed their way to the top. Photographers took pictures too amd the live broadcast continued.

Marinette stopped in front of the King and Queen. She curtseyed before them with her head down and she looked at them.

Leah smiled. She was now wearing the Queen's crown. A silver necklace was around her neck and she was wearing a beautiful sea green dress with the large crown on her head. Her hair was in a tight bun. She also had no sleeves on her dress.

The prince had gone over to his father and greeted him with a bow and a smile.

King Gabriel was wearing the same clothes when he had talked to his son about the proclomation. But added to that, a blue ribbion around him. To his left hip over the top of his right shoulder. He had on the crown which was soon going to belong to Adrien.

Gabriel walked over to his queen.

"About the other day I just--" Marinette started to say.

"I told Adrien this wasn't going to be easy." Gabriel said as he looked at the bluenette.

"You also taught me that a king has to believe in himself. Even when it isn't easy."

The King smiled at his son. Then said..."I did?"

Leah hit his arm softly.

"Yeah...I oh..did. Very wise of me."

"Adrien." Leah put her hands on top of her son's. "We are so proud of you. You keep listening to your heart."

"Thanks mom."

Marinette felt a little jealous that her mother wasn't like this. She never felt proud for her. But, she kept a smile on her face.

Gabriel patted Adrien's shoulder once. "You're going to make a fine king."

Adrien smiled.

The king and queen smiled at Mari amd left for their places in the castle.

The prince took one step towards his princess and kept a smile. "Wish me luck."

A boy stood behind her and cleared his throat. One hand was behind his back and the other out for her to take. He had slick hair and a few freckles. A black suit to wear with a green bow tie and blue undershirt with white underneath to give him some style.

Marinette turned herself and took the boy's hand. She laughed and mouthed _'Break a leg'_ to him. Then sne followed the boy to be guided to her spot in the coronation.

Adrien took a deep breath and waited for the cue to walk into the castle for his crowning. His time.


	31. His crowning

The trumpets had stopped playing, but the choir started. Their voices rang out so beautifully as they stood on stanzes in the castle.

The throne room had lots of room. And just above their thrones, a large circular stained glass image. There were a lot of colors, but mainly it was the love between Leah and Beast. A colorful valley and waterfall.

Some students and the rest of the Isle kids were there with choir kids who were singing.

Alya was wearing a black dress with white slashes. Her dress ended at her knees and she had a white silk scarf around her neck. And as for her hair, it was up in a tight bun and one wavy curl to the side of her head.

Ivan did his best with trying to dress up fancy. He was wearing a black t-shirt and shorts. His gaze looked to Alya who was looking down.

Nathanial held Fang in his arms. This dog was his pal and made him have a change of heart. But as for him, he was dressed nicely. A small red tie, and a nice black suit with a black and white striped undershirt. Though, he was still wearing shorts as well.

All three of these Isle kids didn't want to do this. They didn't want to follow in their parents footsteps, but they didn't have a choice.

The grand doors opened slowly to reveal Adrien. His hands were in front of him and he simply smiled.

Guards and students who stood close to the rug where Adrien started walking, they bowed and came back up as he passed them.

King Gabriel was the first to stand. He lended a hand to his Queen to stand up with him and she took his hand. Between them was the Miraculous. All of them out of their boxes and floating within the magical light.

The students and Marinette's friends bowed and curtseyed before him and the choir remained in harmony to keep singing. And the bowing continued.

The soon to be king took a deep breath as he walked slowly.

 **LBCNLBCN** Miss Fortune was now back on the couch and watching intently. She wanted thise Miraculous. _'World domination. They will be sorry.'_

 **LBCNLBCN** The bowing continued. Bowing and coming back up as soon as he paased along.

Marinette smiled and curtseyed when he came through.

Adrien had a confident smile on his face.

 **LBCNLBCN** "Don't blow it, kiddo." Miss Fortune said, watching the tv.

 **LBCNLBCN** As Prince Adrien walked up the very few stairs to the Miraculous, Master Fu was there too.

More like Fu. He was now still wearing his Hawaiin shirt, but this time, it had more bedazzle to it. Fancy black shoes and pants. He smiled and gave both king and queen a hug. He bowed before King Gabriel and waited for him to bow himself.

Gabriel lowered himself down and Fu took the crown from his head.

Fu walked over to Adrien and slowly placed the crown on his head.

Adrien had lowered his head and looked back up at Fu and his parents.

Gabriel nodded once with a smile.

The Miraculous were so close at her reach. She could grab them and just go, but she hesitated.

Fu took the glass covering off of the Miraculous. The bracelet of the turtle. Necklace of the fox. Comb of the Honey Bee. Clip of the Peacock.

No one questioned where the other three were. And only Marinette and Adrien knew.

 **LBCNLBCN** Miss Fortune scooted up, trying to get a closer look at these Miraculous.

 **LBCNLBCN** Marinette kept hesitating. She looked up at her friends and they looked at her with the same expression. Hesitation. She looked back.

Fu put on the turtle Miraculous. Said to be one of the wisest Miraculous jewel kwami within all of the other Miraculous.

The glass cover was put back on tje rest of them.

A green kwami with flew out of the braclet and faced Fu. The turtle bowed and understood what was going on. No ome else could see the kwami, but Marinette and Adrien could.

Their voices coming out on the same time, "Do you solmenly swear to govern the people of Auradon with juatice and mercy as lomg as you shall reign?"

 **LBCNLBCN** "Just grab those jewels already." Miss Fortune said impatiently.

 **LBCNLBCN** "I do somenly swear."

The jewels glowed a bright white.

Plagg and Tikki held hands from a hidden area.

Marinette breathed out.

"Then it is my honor and my joy." Fu put a hand on each side of Adrien's shoulders. "To bless our new king-" Fu lifted his hand up and one pair of hands grabbed the turtle braclet from Fu's wrist.

 ** _Sorry guys. I didn't mean to leave it here. Yes I did. I'm sorry for not writing. Hisses at school._**


	32. Picking the Side of Good

**_I'll be re-editing some chapters for this to make sense. Thank you for all of the reviews. School is extremely stressing right now. Thank you for being patient._**

Those hands did not belong to Marinette. The skin color was darker than her's and their hands were smaller.

 **LBCNLBCN**

The evilest of them all all started cheering that at last they were finally going to get their revenge. They all laughed in joy.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Taking the turtle Miraculous which started to glow a bright green light, they directed the beam of light outside of the castle and reaching and breaking the barrier of The Isle.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Thunder rumbled loudly as the floor beneath started shaking.

Miss Fortune held onto the tv and she was rather proud that her daughter for this time had finally done it.

The other villians were startled and tried to hold on to something, but still managed to stand on their feet.

"The barrier is broken." Lady Wifi announced. "We're free!"

Miss Fortune ran over to the big door windows and opened them with an evil smile. "Nooroo. Dark wings rise!"

Nooroo was the moth kwami and had awoken from being locked away. He lowered his head and flew into the Miraculous jewel that Miss Fortune had.

Miss Fortune now was transforming into a form she loved the feeling of. Her hair hidden from sight and now silver. A silver mask covered her face within her forehead and her nose. And her dress now a black cape and dark purple skin tight clothes. She also was wearing black high heeled boots.

"Scepter. Now!" she screamed.

The scepter that had been lying around had come to her. It glowed a dark purple and the butterfly within flapped rapidly.

She laughed evilly and raised the sceptor up. White glowing butterflies awoke from her dark magic that she was summoning up. And she disapeared in a butterfly like puff of smoke. She was npw traveling at a faster speed to congratulate her daughter for doing the rotten little deed.

 **LBCNLBCN**

The guests backed away in fear as they watched the sight of the girl taking the turtle bracelet. Chloe ducked and hid behind Kim for protection.

"Child! What are you doing?!" cried Master Fu.

Wayzz remained to float besides his true holder of the Turtle Miraculous.

The glow still remained too and was too strong for Manon to handle.

"If...you want make me beautiful, I'll do it myself!" her hair was a mess. She put her hand down.

Adrien immeaditly took action and protected Marinette.

"Way..." she didn't know the kwami's name. Her hand became heavier and she waved it around as sparks came out.

The guests continued to scream in terror. And also back away more.

Marinette took ran to Manon. She had to take the bracelet off of her. The bluenette held the young girl's arm.

Manon tried to keep the bracelet on her.

"Careful Marinette!" Leah yelled to her.

And successfully, she had taken the bracelet from Manon and held the jewel with both of her hands, panting.

Her friends ran from the balcony to join her and be at her side.

People gasped as Manon started to look around in fear at everyone. The young girl fled from the scene.

Adrien went to protect his parents and try to get Mari to give him the Miraculous.

The glow had dimmed.

"Marinette." Adrien said in a serious, but calm voice. "Give me the bracelet."

"Stand back." The bracelet was pointed to him.

The doors where Adrien arrived opened and her friends ran to her. Behind her they stood.

"It's okay." he took a small step closer."

"Adrien, I said stand back!" The last two words of her sentence were strong and loud.

Chloe took a step forward. "I told you so-"

The bluennette directed the bracelet at her as she took a step back.

Kim had pulled Chloe back. They had screamed and glared at her.

Then, she directed the bracelet back tl Adrien.

Her friends now stood closer behind her.

"Let's go." Nathanial said.

"Revenge time.." Ivan said rather sarcastically.

"You really want to do this?" He looked into her eyes.

"We have no choice, Adrien!" her voice was shaky. "Our parents-"

"Your parents made their choice. Now you make your's." Adrien said calmly.

Marinette looked at him. She was close to tears. She turned her head and looked around at everyone who knew she wasn't evil or rotten to the core.

Master Fu watched worridly.

"I-I think I want to be good.."

"You are good."

"How do you know that?!" she tightened her grip around the bracelet.

Adrien continued to look into her eyes. "Because..because I'm listening to my heart."

Her grip slowly loosened. She looked down. "I want to listen to my heart too." She looked back into his eyes. Then turned to her friends andhas both of her arms at her side. "My heart is telling me that we are not like our parents." she started to cry for the first time in years. Marinette looked at Ivan. "I mean stealimg things doesn't make you happy. Turney and eating victory pizza with the team makes you happy."

Ivan smiled.

Another male student of the team made a loud cheer of "Yeah!"

She then looked at Nathanial. "And with you and scratching Fang's belly. Who would've thought?" she laughed slightly.

Nathanial smiled too.

She turned her head to her best friend.

Alya looked at her with a smile on her face as well.

"And Alya." She paused and laughed to herself before speaking again. "You do not need to play dumb to get a guy."

Alya shook her head and remained to have that smile on her face.

"You are so smart." Marinette was now crying. It didn't matter anymore.

The brunette nodded.

"And I don't want to take over the world with evil. That doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school."

Her friends smiled and a few guests awed her.

Master Fu smiled.

"And be with Adrien."

He looked over to her and gained a smile as well.

"Because.." Marinette turned around. "Really happy.."

Leah looked up at Gabriel and they both now realized that these Isle kids had it rough. They had things so much differently.

She turned back to her friends and sniffled. "Us being friends makes me really happy. Not destroying things."

Alya had started to tear up as well and Ivan and Nathanial really did understand.

"I choose good you guys." She put her hand in the middle of them all.

Master Fu put a hand over his mouth.

Marinette looked around at them.

Ivan was the first to put his hand over her small hand. "I choose good too."

"Good Ivan." one of the guests said.

"I choose good." Alya smiled and out her hand on top of Ivan's hand. Her other hand on her hip.

Both girls laughed.

"So.." Nathanial began speaking.

They directed their attentio. to him.

"Just to be clear, we don't have to be worried about how really mad our parents will be?"

Marinette laughed.

Adrien loved hearing her laugh and chuckled himself.

The rest of the villian kids began laughing too.

"Because they're going to be really mad." The red bead put his hand in the middle too.

The blonde boy stepped forward. "Your parents can't reach you hear."

The villian kids looked at their new king. All of them smiled.

"Okay then." Nathanial said in a trusting tone. "Good." He officially put his hand on top of Alya's.

Marinette turned her head to Adrien amd tilted her head to come over to them.

He did so. His hands together in front of him. He set his hand in the middle too.

The crowd clapped and cheered.

Marinette put her head on his shoulder and giggled once more.

Leah did the same, but with Gabriel.

And desteoying the momemt, the sound of thunder boomed through the throne room..


	33. Ladybug and Chat Noir vs Hawkmoth

The booming of thunder continued. A bright glow of magenta outlined butterflies made their way to the ground.

Guests who were set out on the side were again in fear. They had no one to protect them.

The swarm of butterflies twisted and turned. And now on the ground between Marinette and Adrien's parents.

The bluenette and her friends were now seperated. Each of them a few feet away feom each other.

The swarm of butterflies lifted up to reveal a familiar foe. "I'm back!"

Master Fu stood there. He was so sure that there was no way out on The Isle. "It can't be."

Leah held onto Adrien's arm. He held his mother close, protecting her.

Her tears were dried. One hand raised to reveal the turtle Miraculous at hand. "I recognize that voice.." she soon had a realization of who was standing before her. Before her friends. How could she have forgotten? The most feared villian that used a Miraculous jewel for evil. "Go away, mother."

Marinette's mother cackled. "She's funny." she then snorted. "Very funny." she turned to her daughter.

No one did anything because she hadn't done anything yet.

"Here. Give me that Miraculous and the others. Chop chop."

"No!" Adrien yelled to her.

Guests gasped as Marinette through the bracelet to Master Fu.

He caught it and immeaditly put the bracelet back on. "Wayzz!, Shells-"

She hit her sceptor on the ground as everyone and everything froze in place by black magic. The only ones not affected by this were Marinette and her friends.

"On." The one with the sceptor finished.

Everyone were statues now. It seemed as if time was frozen. But at the time, not.

"Sike." she laughed evilly. The villian walked over to Gabriel. The previous holder of the Moth Miraculous. "I do have to say that you were foolish. You could've gotten what you wanted." She took off the glasses from his face and held them with both of her hands. Then set the glasses back on him.

Marinette watched her mother. She didn't like this and she needed to find that Ladybug Miraculous box and transform into Ladybug to stop her. To remove the brooch that held together her cape and end this madness.

 _"Evil like me. Don't you want to be mean?"_

She sung. The newly transformed villian swiped the turtle bracelet from Master Fu's wrist. This was something she dreamed about and she was now going to get everything she wanted. "Oh. Oh no. Looks like somebody is getting too old to live here." she told Master Fu's frozen body. And she turned to her daughter with her friends. "Where shall we begin?"

No one answered.

"I know. Why don't we start by getting rid of this?"

Without Marinette even controlling herself, her arm raised up and the silver ring that Adrien had given to her was now in her mother's hands. She gasped. And looked at her hand.

Her mother laughed once more. She laughed some more and went to the other Miraculous and taking them all for herself. "Falling in love is weak." she flew down to her face her daughter. "And ridiculous."

Marinette looked at her mother sadly.

"It's not what you want."

"You don't know what I want."

She stopped in her tracks.

"Mom have you ever once asked me what I wanted? I'm not you..."

"Obviously." she clearly wasn't really looking at this in a good way. "I've had years and years and years of practice being evil. You'll get there." she said getting slightly impatient.

"No I won't! And I really wish you hadn't gotten there yourself."

Marinette's mother really didn't care. This was her revenge. Her time now. They were all going to be sorry that they locked all these villians on a sick island.

"Love is not weak. Or ridiculous. It's actually really amazing."

Butterflies swarmed around her at a slow pace. Her voice was raised slightly. "I know something, young lady." she pointed at her with her long, bony index finger. "You have no room for love in your life!"

"And now," her arm was extended.

Alya stood there with one arm on her hip. She was going to fight if she had too. Same with the boys.

"I command the Turtle Muraculous to come to me!"

Her mother tried to keep her grip on it, but it went over to Marinette and she caught it with her right hand.

"It worked!" Marinette said in shock.

Her friends simply smiled. They didn't want to be evil either. They were going to stick to the side of good.

"I hardly think so. Do you have any idea who I am?! Or must I explain again?"

"Go ahead." The bluenette said.

"I am Hawkmoth."

"Hawkmoth?" her friends questioned. They only heard of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Hawkmoth hadn't ever really come up.

"I want all the Miraculous and I notice that the ladybug earrings and cat ring are gone. I want them. There's no reason to hide and fight me."

The blunette fled from the throne room with the turtle bracelet and somewhere where no one could see her. Marinette sat down and took out the hexagonical box that held the earrings. She took action and put on the earrings as Tikki emerged again.

Her friends on the other hand didn't understand and got into a stance ready to defend themselves.

Tikki was now floating in front of Marinette.

"I think I need ladybug."

"I knew you'd come around."

"Well, I'm still not sure if I'm up for this, but I'm willing to give this a chance. My friends are in danger. I can't stand around and do nothing." her earrings shined a pink, before activating as she said three words. "Tikki, spot on!"

Five dots appeared on her both of earrings. Resembling the Ladybug in herself. She put on the mask herself to hide who she was. The white, pink, and red magic covering her even though she was in a dress. The skin tight outfit now on her and covering her neck down. Red all over and black dots. And a black collar part. Her hair was no longer in a bun and now back into two seperate pigtails. The yo yo appeared on her left side and made a strong stance.

She ran out from another part of the caste which entered the throne room. "Nice try Hawkmoth." she clapped slowly.

"Who dares to stand up to me?" Hawkmoth looked around and hit her sceptor on the ground, startling the butterflies which flew around.

Onr landed on Adrien and somehow unfroze him.

Hawkmoth didn't know, but heard feet running. She looked to her right to see Adrien gone.

Adried turned a corner and Plagg flew out.

The kwami got ready to go.

"Plagg, claws out!" he yelled. He loved the feeling of this as Plagg got sucked into his ring and the ring turned black. Five little pads appeared on the ring and green magic covered him up in the cat attire. Freedom at last. He went to Ladybug's side.

"I won't let you get away with all of those Miraculous."

"Ladybug. Chat Noir." Hawkmoth cackled.

Alya looked up and at the boys. "She- she's is so real! In your faces!"

"We never said they weren't." Ivan said, watching the scene. Alya and Nathanial did the same.

"I want those your Miraculous! Give me your jewels!"

"Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Nathanail called out to them, grabbing their attention. "I think maybe good is better than evil."

Hawkmoth laughed. "You're killing me now."

Ivan tried to take away the sceptor from her with his strength, but she hit him with her sceptor and he fell to the ground.

She cackled and now had lkst her patience. "ENOUGH!"

Ladybug held onto Chat's arm and they got ready to face their oppenent.

"You all will regret this!" More butterflies swarmed around her and black magic came from the sceptor. All butterflies turning black and having dark purple glowing specks on those wings.

She sent three butterflies to Marinette's friends and she couldn't do anything since she didn't know what to do.

But Tikki's highpitched voice guided her. It was through telepathic mind though. _"They'll turn into a similar version of their parents. Get the neck tie from Nathanial, the button from Ivan, and the phone from Alya. That's if they become akumatized. Capture those akumas now!"_

Ladybug nodded and took action. She took her yo yo from her side and opened it. "Time to de-evilize!" She swung her yo-yo to those three akumas and captured a few others.

Ivan, Nathanial, Alya, and Ivan gasped as Ladybug swung down to take care of the akuma manifestion.

"She juat saved you from becoming akumatized..." Chat said in awe.

Hawkmoth semt butterflies her way and swipped her yo-yo from side to side and in front of her capturing each akuma that came ber way.

Chat went to her side again and defended her if one was close to her.

Hawkmoth simply smiled and controlled the butterflies at her will by trapping Ladybug, Chat, Noir and the villian kids in total darkness.

The spotted hero did her best to keep up with all of this. She didn't want her friends or her partner to get hurt.

Alya stepped between the two heros and turned on her flashlight of her phone with a few words said. "Shine your bright light!"

The two heros went behind her as Ladybug was trying to figure out a plan.

The light blinded Hawkmoth and she backed away and crashed to the ground.

"Get behind me everyone!" Ladybug told them all.

The leather clad heroine was almost nearly at her side.

"Lucky Charm!" she threw her yo-yo up into the sky and two identical like jewels of the ladybug and cat miraculouses landed in her hands. She knew exactly what to do and without her needing to explain, Chat took the black ring from her hand.

"We don't want to fight, Hawkmoth. Our miraculouses are yours."

"No!" Ivan, Nath, and Alya screamed. But they didn't know they were giving Hawkmoth the fake Miraculouses.

She had already put on the other Miraculouses. Too much power was going to destroy her if she was going on with this.

"You're not going to run? Or fight me?"

Both of them knew what they were doing. They were going to get that brooch from her and end this all.

"No. We will not." Chat said.

"Those aren't the real ones." You still have your's." Hawkmoth said. She was smarter amd there was no stopping her she thought.

"Fine mother."

"Mother?!" Hawkmoth and everyone else except for Chat said in shock.

"M-marinette?! Give me your Miraculous!"

"No. I won't." she opened her yo-yo as more than a hundred white butterflies bursted out and turned the other black butterflies into light. The darkness gone and Hawkmoth's daughter standing right in front of her.

Ladybug pulled the brooch off of Hawkmoth. And the swarm of butterflies flew into the brooch as it pulled Miss Fortune in the brooch and she was sealed in there.

Nooroo floated besides it. The other Miraculous piled on the brooch.

Master Fu became un-frozen.

"Spots off."

"Girl, you have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know Alya. And I'll make sure to tell you and everything. Please don't tell anyone else of this."

Her friends nodded and smiled.

She ran over to the brooch, wondering what happened. They followed her.

"This was your mother's doing." Master Fu said, stopping them. "She locked herself away to stop herself from hurting you. Because deep down, she loves you."

"Me? But I betrayed her."

"You didn't Ladybug. I knew you could do this from the start. When Adriwn made his announcemet about all of you. You were chosen."

"Is she going to be locked in there forever?"

"Forever is a lomg time. Your mother just needs to learn."

She nodded and picked up the Miraculouses, handing them to Master Fu. "I believe these belong to you."

Master Fu grabbed the jewels with both hands and gave the ring that Adrien gave to her and handed it to her. "And this belongs to you. Please transform back to Ladybug and work you Miraculous cure. And you all have earned an A in goodness class."

She took the ring and transformed back to Ladybug. "Miraculous ladybug!" she yelled asshe threw the objects into the air and magic pink and red ladybugs unfroze everyone and fixed the damage done.

Chat pulled his Lady close to him and hugged her.

Leah went over to her husband and fixed his glasses before both of them turned to their people and see Ladybug and Chat Noir standing in loving way.

Everyone gasped at the sight of their heros who stopped this.

Ladybug pulled away from Chat Noir and walked over to them. She stood in front of them and before them. "No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Chat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you all safe!"

The crowd cheered as Chat Noir went over to her and picked her up, twirling her around.

She laughed in joy.

"Next time, I rescue you, okay?" he had put her down and they used their weapons to make a grand exit.

"Let's make sure there isn't a next time." she said to him.

Their kwamis hid with their chosens.

Marinette and Adrien ran into each other's arms.

Guests looked at them, but awed as they did so.

She tilted his crown to one side and giggled. Then she looked to one side where Chloe was. "I will be right back."

Adrien watched her and panted.

"Manon. I love you, but you are on a major time out."

The young girl frowned at her father.

Marinette touched Master Fu's shoulder. "Don't be too hard on her. I was the kne who put that crazy stuff in her head." She took one of the young girl's hands. "You are beautiful."

The young girl smiled.

"Inside and out." she chuckled. "Your dad got that right."

"I guess I did get pretty lucky with my dad."

"Yeah. I guess so." she nodded. She backed away, giving them some space.

Master Fu and Manon walked to some other place to have another talk.

Marinette turned her head. Her hair back into a tight bun.

Chloe smiled too.

She curtseyed before her and the blonde haired girl did the same. They both laughed.

One of the guards picked up the brooch that Master Fu hadn't gotten.

Marinette looked at him. "Hey! Careful with that! My mom is stuck in that."

He nodded and set the brooch down on the floor and put a glass covering over it. Then, he bowed.

She curtseyed.

She walked over to her friends. Marinette was next to the red head who held Fang. Ivan was in the middle, on his left was Alya, and on Alya's side was Adrien.

"Let's get this party started!" Ivan said.

"Ohay, ohay, ohay, hey!" The five of them said together.

 ** _I hope you all liked this. Feel free to review and I am almost done with this. Yay! Thanks for reading!_**


	34. Set It Off

The barrier to the island was put back up and as far as all of the villains who lived there, they were not happy. They were so close to be getting out.

But something was interrupting their peace. The sound of upbeat music playing from Auradon. It was so loud.

Walking onto the balcony of where they lived, Stoneheart, Lady Wi-Fi, and Animan were drawn to the fireworks outside exploding into the air. Colors sparkling before their very eyes in the dark blue night sky.

And a smile on their faces.

 **LBCNLBCN**

 **Set it Off**

 **Marinette:** _"Oh yeah."_

She was now in a shorter version in her dress. Having the dress up to her knees and her hair back down settling on her shoulders. As well as a new pair of shoes which were a sparkly silver and high heeled.

Besides her was Alya. She too was in a shorter version of her dress. Ending at her calves.

 **Marinette:** _"Oh yeah, yeah."_

The entire school of Auradon Prep were having the party of their lives. A new king to serve them and evil stopped by Ladybug and Chat Noir. Their new protecters.

All of the girls were in shorter versions of their dresses and some of them like Marinette had their hair down as well.

 **Alya:** _"Let's set it off."_

Marinette: "Oh yeah, yeah."

 _(Set it off)_

Marinette and Alya had taken center stage. It was really a platform, but they really seemed to enjoy it.

Adrien watched them and smiled. Peace was now amomg them. No stealing and just aome deserved fun.

Fireworks and garden lights lit up the castle courtyard.

 **Marinette:** _"You can make it happen."_

 **Princes/Male vks:** _"Ohayohay hey!"_

Adrien now took center stage as the other royal set to the side having fun in what they were doing. He sang with a strong powerful voice.

 **Adrien:** _"Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise."_

He had his arms our like a bird as he danced.

 **Adrien:** _"Write the book, the story of our lives."_

A few students surrounded him as he kept singing. Nino was there with him on his right. He was in a dark blue suit with no tie. Yeah this was a dance, but while Marinette's hair was down, that meant he could have his red orange colored cap on. A few other students were behind him as he kept his groove up to the beat.

Many of the colors were assorted and pastel like. A girl stood besides Nino. She had long black hair and her bright blue dress ended at her calves. She bowed before Adrien. Another prince was behind the girl and wanted to see their newly crowned king up close.

To Adrien's left were Kim and Mylène. They were both in the change of outfits too. Mostly everyone was. Mylène had her dress on which ended at her knees as she was wearing regular tennis shoes to help her dance. Really, high things were so not her thing.

 **Adrien:** _"This is us taking back the night."_

 **All:** _"Ohayohay!"_

Kim bowed to show respect to their king. Mylène and the other girls there spun around in their dresses. They were like twirling flowers dancing in the night. Literally. The king watched them as he brought his arm out to Marinette to join him in their song.

She smiled and came over to him.

 **Marinette:** _"Break the spell, we were born this way."_

She spun around in his arms. He held her to make sure she didn't fall or something.

 **Marinette:** _"Be yourself, forget the DNA."_

Her right hand held his left hand.

 **Marinette:** _"Everybody raise your hands and say."_

The bluenette raised her free arm and had a smile or excitement on her face. There was nothing to worry about as far as she knew it.

 **All:** _"Ohayohay, hey!"_

Marinette and Adrien let go hands and clapped to the beat. So did many other students as they seperated from their dance partner.

Ten to twelve students made an isle like form as Alya came through for now it was her turn. She had some pretty great moves.

 **Alya:** _"Sound the alarm, get on your feet._

 _Let's set it off and rock this beat."_

She passed through them with ease. The isle of students twisting and turning to the sound of the music. Then they went to the left with their hand swaying to the right.

 **Alya:** _"Dance till your heart is wild and free."_

And vice versa.

 **All:** _"Ooh, oh, oh."_

And now, they stood in front of their dance partners. After that, they twirled to meet a new side. Some princes and princesses had a new dance partner while the one in their sight that they decided to go with on was still with them. Alya was with Nino.

 **Alya:** _"Feelin' the power, let it all out."_

She had her arms out as if she was flexing her biceps. Nino smiled.

Nino slid on the ground as he got back up to see Alya standing before him.

 **Alya:** _"Like what you see in the mirror, shout!_

 _We got the keys, the kingdom's ours."_

Alya took Nino's hand as he spun her around. The princes and their king doing the same.

 **All:** _"Ooh, oh, oh._

 _Ohayohay, hey!"_

Even some students were on the large balcony and dancing. The whole courtyard was a full house. But still, there was enough space for them to enjoy their time and simply dance until they all drop.

 **All:** _"Let's set it off!_

 _Start a chain reaction, never let it stop._

 _Let's set it off – oh yeah_  
 _You can make it happen_  
 _With everything you got_  
 _Let's set it off!"_

Adrien, Marinette, Nino, and Alya danced together as friends. Their movements so precise that it didn't even make sense how they were able to do these type of moves. They spun around in circles of just fours. Their hands raised. Then they seperated as Adrien picked up his girlfriend and twirled her around.

 **Vk's:** _"Get ready!"_

Their fist pointed down at the ground as their arms swayed from side to side.

 **All:** _"Set if off!"_

 **Vk's:** _We 'bout to"_

 **All:** _"Set it off_

 _Set it off."_

 **Vk's:** _"To the left."_

 **All:** **"Ohayohay,** _ **hey!"**_

The lyrics were well listened to as they moved to the left and then the right. The lights were not too bright either, but the night was dark, but fireworks filled the sky and a few starts too.

Nathanial saw Manon sitting by herself. The little girl wasn't really having gun and she didn't really want to anyways. She was lucky they Master Fu allowed her to still go to the after party. He went over to her.

 **Nathanail and Ivan:** _"Yo, it's time to set this thing off._

 _Let's make it happen now."_

Manon looked up at him. Ivan joined him too. They sat down besides her on each sides of her. She looked at them, confused. Nathanial put foot on his other knee while Ivan put his hands in his own lap.

 **Nathanael and Ivan:** _"I'ma make my own future, ignore all the rumors._

 _Show'em how passion sound."_

Both boys helped her on feet. They wanted her to have some fun. They held her hands and danced along with her.

 **Nathanial and Ivan:** _"They all told me I should back down._

 _Judgin' me cuz of my background_

 _Thinkin' bout changin' my path now."_

They skipped on the grass to the stairs of the stage provided for them where other students were dancing too. Ivan sat down as he watched Nathanial twirl Manon.

 **Ivan:** _"Nah, I ain't goin' out like that now."_

Manon ran along the stage to get a good place to dance with the much older boy who was kind of sort of taking her heart.

Ivan watched them and smiled.

Chloe's hair was no longer in a tight bun like Marinette's. She still had her tiara now. She held her dress at the ends before lifting up.

 **Chloe:** _"Feelin' the power, let it all out._

 _Like what you see in the mirror, shout!"_

She walked over to Ivan with her sides swaying about.

Ivan smiled at her. Even though he didn't really like her like the other Vk's, she still changed after the incident and started to treat them with kindness and equals.

She pulled his arm to her and he stood up. He danced with her.

 **Adrien:** _"We got the keys._

 _The kingdom's ours."_

 **All:** _"Ooh, oh, oh._

Ivan twirled her as both of them joined their friends in all the fun.

 **Marinette and Alya:** _"Oh, yeah!"_

 **All:** _"Let's set it off._

 _Oh, yeah._

 _Let's set this off."_

Everyone danced the night away. Either dancing in groups, with their partner or independantly.

 **All:** _"Start a chain reaction._

 _Never let it stop."_

The Vk's all danced together. Peace. It was peace. Adrien and Nino danced with them.

 **All:** _"Let's set it off._

 _Let's set this off._

 _Oh yeah_

 _Let's set this off."_

They would twist and turn to find a new partner, but Manon remained wiht Nathanial during that time.

 **All:** _"You can make it happen with everything you got._

 _Let's set it off._

 _Let's set it off._

 _We got to set it off."_

Marinette and Adrien took center stage and held hands for a quick second. They were happy together as they danced.

Ivan danced with Chloe.

 **All:** _"That's right_

 _Get ready, set it off._

 _We got to set it off."_

They all danced the same way and it was tradition for all of them to know how to dance together if they were going to have their fun and deal with it.

One princess sat in a wheel chair and her date pushed her around as she smiled. She was wearing a lovely yellow dress and she watched those who were on the stage.

 **All:** _"Get ready, set if off._

 _We got to set it off!"_

Their arms raised in the air and almost everywhere. They were all careful enough not to hit anyone in the process.

 **All:** _"Get ready, set it off._

 _Come on._

Adrien faced his princess and put his hand underneath her chin. He had to kiss her. His bugaboo.

 **DJ:** _"Three, tow, one, uh."_

He leaned into her, attempting to kiss her, but instead, she turned her head quickly and he kissed the side of her head.

Now, things were getting crazy. Everyone except for the Lady and the cat shouted. Drumbeat played.

The bluenette ran to her right and Adrien ran to his left.

Girls were jumping and twirling in their dresses. And they went to their partner as they twirled or lifted them up and twirled them around. Or their hands swaying in the air.

The two were now on the balcony and Marinette gave it her all for everyone to hear her voice.

 **Marinette:** _"Ooh, yeah!"_

 **Mari and Adrien:** _"Let's set it off!_

 _Oh, yeah._

 **DJ: "** _Let's set this off!"_

The two turned to each other and held hands.

 **Mari and Adrien:** _"Start a chain reaction, never let it stop."_

Even though that Adrien was somewhere else, they still remained to dance in groups and be with each other in this.

 **All:** _"Let's set it off._

 _Let's set this off._

 _Oh, yeah._

 _Let's set this off."_

Mari smiled as she held on to her kitty.

 **All:** _"You can make it happen with everything you got._

 _Let's set if off._

 _Get ready, set if off._

 _Come on._

 _We got to set it off._

 **DJ:** _"To the left."_

 **All:** _"Get ready, set it off."_

All of them turned to Adrien and bowed before him before returning to their dancing.

 **DJ:** _"To the right."_

 **All:** _"We got to set it off._

 **DJ:** _"What?"_

The bluenette had set her hands on his chest and the blonde boy had his hands on her hips. He was about to kiss her again, but sadly they were interrupeted by the sound of fireworks popping into the sky.

All of the students cheered. And they all knew that this night was not over quite yet.

The two set their foreheads together and enjoyed each other's company. Their eyes were closed.

 **All:** _"Ohayohay, hey!_

 _Let's set it off, oh, yeah!"_

Their noses touched and Adrien was the first to open his eyes. Then she opened her eyes and looked down at the students who were dancing. He did the same.

 **All:** _"Start a chain reaction.."_

* * *

(Now back into Marinette's story telling.)

"Oh.." she laughed. "I was having so much fun that I almost forgot."

She still held on to Adrien and turned around for a little bit. "You didn't think this was the end of the story, did you?" She smiled and turned back around.

* * *

Adrien cheered.

 **All:** _"You can make it happen."_

And she joined him. Their free hands in the air.

 **All:** "With everything you've got."

She turned to him and set one hand on his chest.

 **All:** _"Let's set it off._

 _Get ready, set it off._

 _Come on._

 _We got to set it off."_

 **DJ: "** _On the right"_

 **All:** _"Get ready, set it off!"_

 **DJ:** _"To the left"_

 **All:** _"Ohayohay, hey!_

 _Set it off!"_

* * *

Marinette disappeared within the darkness and she was gone. But someone else came forward and made his way to the book.

Master Fu smiled and set his hand out for Wayzz to sit on.

 _"Very good choices, Master."_ Wayzz commented.

With his free hand, he put a hand under his chin and smiled himself. _"Those two are made for each other."_

 _"I am very excited to see what happens next for Ladybug and Chat Noir._

He nodded and took the book with his free hand. Wayzz flew off his hand and flew into the darkness. Master Fu followed his kwami and left the wooden table with just a peacock feather, a jar of honey, and a fox skinned hat.

* * *

 ** _I am so happy that I'm done. I have one more thing to add to this and then, guess what come next?_**

 ** _Yes! Wicked World and movie 2. You know what I mean by that. If you have any suggestions on who should be Uma, CJ, Freddie and the other characters coming up, let me know as a review. Thank you all so much for reading this!_**


	35. (Another explanation)

This is a story that I have written a long time ago. Please stop making suggestions to this story. It's complete. Descendants of Akumas 2 is currently discontinued.


End file.
